Seeing Sounds
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: They were gone and he had no where left to go. He lost himself in Gotham City, protected by Batman, but will Batman and the Younger heroes be able to save the young hybrid from the evils that are ready to kill him, or will they be destroyed as well? Hiatus
1. Prologue

Seeing Sounds

Prologue

"_The world is full of willing people; some willing to work, the rest willing to let them."_

_Robert Frost_

* * *

><p>The night was dark and gloomy. Phantom was perched up on the roof of a skyscraper of Gotham. He could no longer stay home. Everyone he loved was gone. They were gone because he couldn't save them. Everything had gone wrong in that one moment. The one moment where everyone he cared about died. Plasmius had taken it way too far. A shadow behind him came out thinking that he wasn't heard. He may have been the Batman, but Phantom could hear the faint thumping of his heart. After all, he was human.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he asked watching as there was no movement from the being sitting on top of the ledge.

"Passing though," Phantom answered not moving, and not caring anymore. Everyone he cared about was gone, and he nothing left. Batman narrowed his eyes at the lack of a real response from the hybrid. "I don't plan on hurting anyone. I only wish to rest before I continue."

"What are you continuing?" Batman asked slowly making his way to what he believed a threat.

"Remembering," he answered and turned around to look at Batman. His eyes were dull and empty showing the pain that was in his slowly beating heart. "It's all I have left." Batman felt a little odd about him. He seemed honestly broken, but there was that little life that was left in his eye.

"What do you plan on doing from there?" Batman asked wondering if maybe he could get the kid to open a little more so he knew what he was dealing with.

"Haven't planned that far ahead," Phantom mumbled floating up. Batman caught off guard picked up a metal throwing knife. Phantom smiled. "I told you, I don't plan on hurting anyone. There has been enough of that from where I'm from." Batman relaxed slightly but never torn his glaze from the teen.

"Why did you leave then?" he asked remembering reading something in the league about a young hero from Amity Park. He had looked at the picture, and this teen looked very similar to the one they had on file. Only different was that he was clear here. They didn't have very good pictures of him.

"No one wanted me there anymore," he answered quietly and turned back around. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past, nowhere left for me go."

"Who are you then?" Batman asked watching as the teen tensed. He knew of how Batman worked. He knew who Batman was, or at least though he had a good idea of who he was dealing with, otherwise he would have attacked.

"Phantom," Danny whispered holding his legs closer to his body. Batman watched as the teen tried to hold himself together.

"Why did you come here then?" Batman asked waiting for a response. Phantom was blasted down to the ground by someone in red. Batman took out some batarangs and watched as Phantom flew back up and stared at Red.

"There you are, Phantom," she growled pulling her weapon up again to fire until it was hit out from her hand.

"I was doing just fine," Batman growled glaring at her. He had been watching the conflict about the Ghost Boy and was now sure that this was the hero of Amity. "However, I don't think he's that bad. After all, I have heard he saved more lives in Amity than I have heard about you. You only shoot him. From where I stand, you are the one that was causing trouble. Did you look and foresee what could have happened when you fired that gun?" Batman asked annoyed that she wasn't taking anyone into consideration. Phantom looked back at him in surprise.

"You know where I'm from?" he asked quietly. Batman looked at him and then back at the Red Hunter.

"I am Batman," he growled out holding his weapons. "You have over stayed your welcome, Red." She looked at him in confusion.

"You're taking the side of someone who killed my friend, his family and friends!" she yelled aiming another gun and shooting at him. Phantom put a shield up between her and Batman.

"Enough," he yelled glaring at them both. "I'm tired of the fighting. Val, I left, go home and leave me alone," he ordered glaring back at her. "I'm out of your life now. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"You are still a threat, and I won't stop until you are dead," she vowed firing again at the shield. Batman watched as Phantom seemed sad about something.

"Valerie, go home," he ordered once again, flinching again as she punched his shield.

"You know who she is?" Batman asked as Valerie kept hitting the shield. Phantom nodded sadly looking at Valerie.

"I just want her to go home," he whispered and vanished into the night. Valerie growled and sent a death glare at Batman.

"I thought you would be going after him. He killed my friend's family, him, and his friends. Why aren't you doing anything about it?" she yelled pointing at the Dark Knight.

"The only person I see here threatening anyone is you. He was sitting there resting until you came," Batman warned watching as he got beeped by the League. "You leave and go home. Do what Phantom told you. I can deal with him."

"You gonna need ecto weapons," she growled glaring at him. "That's going to be the only way to catch this ghost." Batman watched as she glared at him with the hatred filling her eyes for the ghost.

"I don't think it will be necessary," he warned looking back out the city he protected.

"Here," Valerie muttered angrily handing him a small ecto gun and a little bracelet with a controller with it. "They will help." Then she left heading back into the direction of Amity Park. Batman looked down at the devices and frowned._ How am I going to find the kid? He seemed broken and in pain. I did my research enough on the kid. He may make a good teammate for the Jr. Justice League. They are in need of a couple more members. He seems more like a peacekeeper than a fighter; those are people I want to look for._ Batman smiled slightly before disappearing into the shadows to answer the call from the League.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: you were really wanting to post this...weren't you<strong>

**Me: Oh yes...for some reason this keeps getting my attention...I've typed a ton on it...I was wondering what you guys think. Lessons of Phantom will be continued as soon as my writer's block for that is gone...enjoy this.**

**Danny: Enjoy and review. If this gets more than LP then you'll get another chapter of this soon.**

**Me: NCIS is still in chapter 1...the prologues done, but this one was driving me nuts...so I wrote down all my insane ideas, took down my poll and now will just do it in whatever order my insane mind decides to do...sorry, but running into walls stuck...XD**

**Danny: Review and enjoy this story...its gonna be good.**

**Me: my friend thought so...he was going to kill me at a cliffhanger in one of the chapters. which ever story gets the most by the end of week will be updated because thats how I'm working these two...XD**


	2. The Phantom

Seeing Sounds

Chapter 1

The Phantom

"_Keep a sense of humor. There's enough stress in the rest of your life to let bad shots ruin a game you're supposed to enjoy."_

_Amy Alcott_

* * *

><p>"Wait, you met the Phantom of Amity Park?" Flash asked looking at Batman. "That's awesome!"<p>

"He was running from his past, and then there was a hunter going after him," Batman said glaring that red clad hero. "He seemed lost. I figured he might need help."

"What do you plan on doing then?" J'onn asked looking at Batman.

"Get the Jr. Justice League a new member," Batman said smiling. "I think him making some new friends would help him, and he seems pretty good at protecting already."

"I don't think he has the training to be a hero," Superman said looking at the picture of the teen being thrown into a wall.

"He can get it if he joins though," Batman said looking at the same picture. "This was taken a couple years ago when he first showed up."

"Wasn't he also the same one who was stole, kidnapped the mayor, caused an invasion, and then tried to play hero?" Diana asked looking at Batman. "Are you sure you can trust this kid?"

"He didn't fight the hunter when I seen him. He wanted her to go home and just leave him alone, and he wasn't mean about it," Batman said smirking. "I would say he could solve problems most of us cause."

"What do you mean by that?" Flash asked looking confused at them. Batman shot a quick glare in that direction.

"He seems more of a peacekeeper than a fighter," Batman said pulling up more pictures of Phantom fighting ghosts. "He wasn't violent, and he knew I was there when I found him. He still didn't disappear or even fight to get away from the hunter when she shot him."

"He doesn't know who she is, so he probably didn't see the point," Superman said eyeing the pictures.

"He knew who she was," Batman said looking at a couple where she was. "He was never violent to her. He seemed to try and keep her safe from the other ghosts."

"You're not usually like this," J'onn said looking at Batman. "What do you see in this kid?" Batman smiled.

"Potential," he said turning around. "I need to find him. He's running from himself, and it won't get him anywhere. Let's keep him from losing the desire to still fight." Superman sighed.

"Fine, I guess finding him and talking to him about all these crimes will help. It says here that he took the face of one of the local ghost hunter's son." Batman turned sharply.

"Where did you read that?" Batman asked walking back. He didn't remember reading that part.

"Here, it also says that the ghost hunters were killed in an explosion at the school. There was a ghost attack and Phantom was there. Something in the chemical lab blew and they went with it. Phantom was hurt in there as well, but they don't have any more information on him."

"Well, let's find him and get it," Batman said typing Gotham into the computer system to try and locate the ghost. "The way he was talking, I'm sure he'll tell us without a problem, after all, he said he had nothing left to lose," Batman said looking straight ahead at the computer.

"How do you know?" Superman asked looking at him. Batman turned a little.

"He's ready to give up," he said. "Why lie when you have nothing left to lose?" Superman watched in silence as Bats left. Superman turned to the small team in the room.

"Anyone want to help him?" he asked. Flash raised his hand, and Superman sighed. "Then you better go, he'll probably need help."

"Why don't we all go?" Green Lantern asked entering. "He could be on to something if we can get Phantom to work with us. He's a powerful being."

"Fine, but this will backfire somehow," Superman said as they headed in the way Batman went.

* * *

><p>"Ow," Phantom said landing on the side of a building. He had just gotten into a fight with a ghost that was haunting here. He wasn't very nice, and Phantom was trying not to cause any trouble and draw attention. The ghost didn't care, and he was working with some humans. Phantom looked down at the slash across his chest, and then back at his arm where a needle was sticking out. He knew what was in it, which is why he had flown to the highest point and laid down on a statue. "This is gonna suck," Phantom said as the tranquilizer began to affect him. He slowly drifted off.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have him up on that building," Batman said looking at his computer. They all looked up while GL (Green Lantern) formed a plate for them to ride up on. "It says that his heart rate is slow, and it seems like he is asleep."<p>

"Well maybe because he is," Superman said flying over to the sleeping teen. "He was put out actually. Look," Superman said picking up the dart that was in his arm.

"Someone was after him, and he got away before the dart could have it effects," Batman said pulling the teen off the statue. "It's a good spot to hide though. It's high and hard to get to unless you could fly."

"Wow," Flash said looking the teen over. "This is awesome, but I thought he was dead. He is a ghost." They looked down and noticed that the hybrid was breathing. Batman reached down to his neck and checked his pulse.

"He has a heartbeat," Batman said looking at his computer. "That's how I found him."

"Maybe he's some kind of hybrid from a lab," Superman said looking at them. "It's happened before."

"Who would experiment on a teen then?" GL asked looking at Batman hoping for something. Phantom groaned.

"What?" he mumbled raising his chest off the ground. He gasped in pain from the wound and closed his eyes tightly. Flash looked down and noticed the small puddle of green.

"Are you okay?" he asked kneeling down. The rest of them just looked at him like he was crazy. "Phantom?" Phantom looked up and tried to back away. "It's okay; we're not going to hurt you. Do you know who did this?"

"No, I don't, they were new to me," Phantom whispered holding his chest in pain. Flash looked up at Batman and Superman.

"Can we get him to the hospital?" he asked looking back down at the teen who was trying to back away from them.

"No, I can't," Phantom said quickly as he tried moving to stand up. He slipped and began to fall only for Superman to grab him before he hit the ground.

"What about the base?" Superman asked looking at Batman. "You wanted to see if he could join the Jr. League. Why not go ahead and take him to our infirmary?"

"Yeah," Batman said walking over to them. "I want to see the wound first." Superman gently turned Phantom so Batman could assess the damage. The wound started from Phantom's right scapula going up wrapping around his shoulder to head back down and cutting into his clavicle seeming to fracture it, and then went all the way down and wrapped around his side ending behind him on his left. "How can you possibly get something like that?" Phantom smiled weakly.

"I'm talented at getting hurt in the weirdest of ways," he said trying to stay somewhat conscious. "My friends couldn't believe how I did it when they had even seen the fight," he whispered trying to at least be aware of where they were taking him. He knew who they were, but that didn't mean he trusted them. They were heroes, but they worked for some of the people he was running from.

"Here," GL said creating another plate for them. "Superman, we'll meet you there." Superman nodded taking Phantom into his arms to avoid dropping him.

"Phantom, if you can, hold on," Superman ordered feeling a small hold forming on his cape. He sighed wondering why he was suddenly feeling like he should protect this kid. He just met him, but the teen seemed to give off a sense of safety, which was weird to him.

"I'll try," Phantom whispered as Superman firmed his grip on the teen as Phantom seemed to slip out of it, his hold leaving.

"Wonderful," Superman sighed as he was almost halfway there. He slowed slightly to avoid dropping and hurting the teen.

* * *

><p>"You mean the ghost you were looking for is with Superman, and they are on their way here?" J'onn asked. Batman had called to give him a heads up.<p>

"_He's seriously injured. Superman should be there shortly."_

"I'm already here," Superman said landing in the room. He walked over to a bed and laid Phantom flat on his back. "His injuries are healing quickly, but they are still pretty bad," Superman said backing away and showing some green on his suit. J'onn walked around and grabbed some bandages and antiseptics.

"Let's hurry before he wakes up," J'onn said putting the supplies on a table next to Phantom. "He might panic once he wakes for being in a different area." Superman nodded and they both started working on dressing Phantom's wound.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this is a good idea?" GL asked looking at Batman who was printing off Phantom's file.<p>

"There are some questions that need answered, and then we also have to see what he plans on doing," Batman said looking at GL.

"So if the kid doesn't want to join?" GL asked walking around to read some of the file.

"He doesn't have to," Batman said looking down at the papers. "He still will have to answer some questions about his beginning. He has a criminal record already."

"So in other words, see if he will work with us, and then if he decides not to, we arrest the kid?" GL asked looking skeptically at Batman.

"That sounds a little demeaning," Batman said looking up. "But some answers are in order." GL nodded and walked out as Red Tornado came in.

"You believe you have found another hero to help with the League?" he asked looking at the file Batman handed him.

"He needs some training, but in all honesty, I believe he would be a great addition to the League," Batman said. "He's in the infirmary now. Someone attacked him, and we are working on who it was." Red Tornado nodded and headed in the direction of Phantom.

* * *

><p>"His vitals are stable," J'onn said looking up at Red Tornado. He looked down at the teen who was breathing hard.<p>

"Do you think that he would make a good teammate?" Red Tornado asked watching the teen. J'onn looked up.

"I believe so. I can't really seem to sense him, but what little I can get from him was enough to tell you that he is a good person," J'onn said as Phantom slowly opened his eyes. J'onn looked down as Phantom lifted his hand up and put it on the breathing mask. "It's okay; we're not going to harm you, young one." Phantom's eyes were panicked, but he stayed, afraid of what might happen if he moved.

"What's going on?" Phantom said quietly though the mask. J'onn smiled and slowly reached over to a machine on the side. Phantom watched as the he turned it off and took off the mask.

"You were injured," J'onn said setting the bed up. "We took you here to help you." Phantom looked down at the bandage wrapped around his chest.

"Thank you," he whispered lightly putting his hand over the bandage and looking up. Superman walked in.

"Well, at least he made it," he said glad that the kid was okay. "Batman still has questions for him." J'onn nodded.

"For now he should rest," Red Tornado said noticing that Phantom's heart rate slowed down again. Phantom looked at it.

"I didn't know I had a heart beat in this form," he said off handily. Everyone looked at him confused, and Phantom just smiled. "What? I'm a ghost. Well, technically half ghost, but same difference." Everyone just blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Superman asked walking over to the teen. Phantom looked up.

"Ghosts are dead, right?" Everyone nodded. "I'm a ghost that isn't dead."

"Then how are you a ghost?" Superman asked completely confused at what the teen was saying.

"An accident in my parents' lab," Phantom said looking at the wound trying to determine how bad it was, and if he could get away fast enough so they couldn't catch him. He really didn't want to stay in one place too long, especially with the Guys In White after him like dingoes.

"Well, that explains some," Batman said walking in. Phantom watched him wearily. "Good to know you are okay, but we do have some question for you."

"Oh, I don't know if I have answers," Phantom said truthfully. He had no idea what they wanted, but he really wasn't caring, he wanted to get away before he was forced to fight. He knew the wound wouldn't last long, and that he couldn't fight until it was healed more.

"We should let him rest," J'onn said looking at Batman. Batman shook his head.

"No, we do this now while he's still here. We let him rest, he'll disappear," he said walking over to Phantom. Phantom eyes widen surprised that his plan was foiled before he even came up with it.

"How did you…" Phantom began. Batman smirked.

"You have vanished from every tracking device anyone can create; I don't think you want to stay in one place for too long. The reason I found you was because you were out of it. You're running, and I could see it in your eyes," Batman said putting down the file of Phantom.

"Okay," Phantom said sitting farther up than the bed. "What kind of questions?" he asked wincing at a sudden sharp pain ran though his chest. Batman watched as Phantom regained himself from it to look up at him.

"It's about when you first showed up," Batman said handing him a photo of him with red eyes stealing from a bank. "There was video of you stealing from several areas of Amity. Why?" Phantom looked at photo trying to remember, and then he realized when this was.

"Oh, wait, this was when that one circus was in town," Phantom said and then shuddered. "Yeah, not the best moment, the ringmaster had this staff that could control ghosts."

"So you were controlled into stealing," Superman said looking at the picture. Batman watched as Superman smiled.

"Makes sense on why your eyes are red in this picture," he said looking at Batman.

"Alright, how about the mayor kidnapping?" Batman asked handing a newspaper article to Phantom.

"I never kidnapped him, but he was over shadowed, and the ghost was after me trying to get me to go back to the Ghost Zone," Phantom said looking at the picture. "You would think people would have noticed his eyes red, and the fact that he didn't really act like himself."

"What about when you attacked the ghost hunter's son?" Superman asked. He was more concerned about that than what Batman was asking. Danny stopped for a moment looking at him curiously. Superman smirked. "Of course, you don't have an excuse for that."

"Wait, whose son?" he asked suddenly. His heart rate picked up, and he started breathing quickly holding his chest in pain as a sudden shock ran through him.

"You had taken the kid's face," Superman said glaring at the hybrid. Suddenly, Phantom stopped as his heart rate calmed down as the pain subsided.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked laughing a little. "I thought there was something else that I was missing, but then I forgot about that moment," he gasped out. Batman looked at him curiously wondering if he was delirious as he started laughing a little harder.

"Are you okay?" J'onn asked as Phantom calmed down.

"Sorry, but when I thought there was something I had no idea what was going on, then I remembered that time," he said smiling. "First off, nothing happened to him. Well that, and the fact I was hit with one their machines, and he thought that would be a good way to get them out of the house so I could get back in and fix my powers."

"What did you think we were talking about?" Superman asked watching as Phantom calmed down.

"I thought there was something that was blamed that I didn't know about," he said looking up at them. "Ghosts don't have the best reputation to begin with, and I have been famed for something I didn't know what I was doing. It's happened before, and I ended up getting caught. If it wasn't for the fact that I was fighting another ghost at the time, I would have been taken from my home."

"So there have been times where people blamed you for something you weren't even there for?" Batman asked wondering why they would do that if he was trying to save them.

"When the person who wants to kill you is the mayor of the town you protect, yeah pretty much," Phantom said smiling. Superman paused.

"The mayor wants to kill you," he said confused. "You also were accused of kidnapping him, that's probably why."

"Wrong mayor," Phantom said smiling. "The one I'm talking about shot the ghost hunters' son."

"There was a change in mayors," Batman said looking at Superman. "Vlad Masters is the new mayor, and he did shoot the kid." Superman looked at Phantom who was watching them.

"I answered your questions. Can I go now?" he asked hoping they wouldn't call anyone to come and get him. Batman turned to him and looked him up and down.

"Would you be interested in staying in the hero business?" Batman asked knowing something happened to make him leave his home. Phantom almost stopped breathing, but he was so still that they were wondering if he was even still with them.

"Phantom?" Superman asked somewhat concerned. "Are you there?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "I don't know. I'm still just trying to survive myself." Batman watched him as he looked down.

"There is still something you're hiding," Batman said smiling. "We all have our secrets, Danny." Phantom looked up quickly. "You have your secret identity like everyone else here."

"He's a ghost," Superman said then back tracked. "Wait, earlier you said half ghost." Phantom nodded.

"I have a dual identity. Most believe that my other side is dead, and I prefer it that way," he said looking down. "Everyone I care about is dead, so why not me." Superman looked at Batman.

"How did you know that?" he asked. The Dark Knight smiled.

"He needed some way to hide from the devices that can track ghosts," Batman said looking at Phantom who was watching him warily. "I figured he would have to have a dual identity."

"Then do you know who I was?" Phantom asked watching Batman smile.

"It would be easier if I had pictures to compare to, but the recent events that happen in Amity a few months ago helped," Batman said handing Phantom another newspaper headline. "You said you lost everyone you cared about. The ghost hunter's son, I was waiting for you to slip, but you did a good job for keeping your secret."

"He's the ghost hunter's son," Superman said looking at Phantom who looked down.

"There was nothing I could do, and I was out of options. It wasn't that I couldn't save them without revealing myself, but I just couldn't save them period. I could barely save myself," Phantom said pulling his legs out from the covers and wrapping his arms around them.

"How did you get out of the school?" Superman asked curious as to how he survived.

"I never said I did," Phantom said as a ring of light appeared around his waist. It crossed his body changing him into Fenton. He had burns running down his arms, and he had a scar running down his cheek. "I wasn't Phantom at the time, so he was unaffected, but my human form was." J'onn looked over at Batman.

"What is it that you wish to do now?" he asked looking back at the boy silently crying into his arms.

"Let him rest," Batman said turning around. "We'll talk to him later." They nodded and left. Superman stopped at the door and looked back.

"Danny Phantom, clever name," he said smiling. "No one would have used their real name." Danny looked up with red, tear filled eyes.

"I'm a scientific impossibility. No one would have thought I even existed, which is another reason why I kept it a secret," he said looking into Superman's eyes. "I would have become an experiment for the Government or even my parents if anyone found out. By letting you know, you have to realize that I can't stay in one place for very long for the same reason."

"Are you still interested in being a hero then?" Superman asked kinda hoping he would say yes. The kid had potential and given the chance, could really help out the league in more ways than one.

"I don't know," Danny said looking at his hands. "I have nothing left to fight for." Superman smiled.

"There are people here in similar situations, and they still fight. They have made new friends," he said walking back over to Danny. "You can make new friends here and fight for them. You'll be protected yourself as well. No one here will turn you in." Danny looked up.

"I don't know if I could," he said looking down. "You guys would get in trouble with the Guys in White for not telling them that I was even here. They get mad if someone has info on me and doesn't tell them."

"They can't really do anything to us," Superman said handing Danny a file. "But the league could use someone who knows about ghosts. Not many are equipped to fight them, but having one with us would be helpful."

"I'll think about," Danny said looking at Superman. "Thanks though."

"Of course," Superman said leaving. Danny looked at the file and opened it. It had six names in it. They were the Jr. Justice League.

"They have their own for the younger ones," Danny said looking though what they were being used for. "I wonder why he gave this to me."

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll say yes?" Flash asked looking at the security camera of Danny reading the file.<p>

"He doesn't have anything left," Batman said watching Superman. "You really want him now?"

"He was telling the truth, and he had nothing left, so he might be valuable to the league," Superman said walking around to the monitor.

"It would be awesome to have him working with us," Flash said looking at them. "He never had a mentor like ours did. He did it on his own, like you and Batman."

"He's a first gen?" Hawkgirl asked flying in. "What are you talking about? The kid you brought to the infirmary?"

"He's half ghost," Batman said. "He was a hero in Amity Park."

"You mean Inviso-bill?" she asked looking at them. Flash started laughing.

"His name is Danny Phantom," he said controlling himself. "I wonder what would happen if you called him that in front of him."

"He wouldn't like it," Batman said glaring at the speedster. GL walked in at the time.

"Well, having his help now would be nice," he said handing Batman a CD. "Whoever attacked him wasn't in our system, but the Joker was."

"He had someone attack Phantom?" Batman asked putting in the video. Phantom was flying until a blast knocked him out of the air from the ground, then the camera changed angles to show Joker and some ghost attacking Phantom.

"He never had any training?" Hawkgirl asked watching as Phantom moved like water though the blasts.

"None that I know of," Batman said slightly impressed with his movements until a blade came out from the ground. "That explains his wound." The tape cut off there.

"I couldn't get the rest," GL said looking at them. "But it gives us something to work with."

"I want our Jr. League in this," Batman said turning to Red Tornado who had been watching silently the entire time. "Once Phantom is ready to fight again, we'll meet at Mount Justice."

"Yes, Batman," Red Tornado said walking to a Zeta Beam portal.

* * *

><p>"When will we get another mission?" Wally whined watching Red Tornado type on the computer.<p>

"You will have one when Batman shows up," the robot said pulling up a file. Robin sighed.

"You say that every time," he said as M'gann entered.

"I'm a little bored," she said watching her friends. "I really wish we could at least get something, even if it's small."

"You will have one soon," Red Tornado said. "I would like to know what you guys think of Danny Phantom."

"The ghost from Amity Park?" Wally asked running up to the computer. "Flash thinks that he is misunderstood."

"I don't know," Robin said looking at the picture. "I have heard very little. Is he what we will be going after?"

"No," Batman said coming over the intercom. "I'm going to be there shortly with someone you will be working with. I want you to be ready." He cut off.

"Another babysitter?" Aqualad asked looking at his team. "We haven't done anything too bad for that."

"He didn't say it was a babysitter, but a partner," Red Tornado said. "Also a possible new teammate if he wants to." Everyone looked at Red Tornado confused.

"We'll be working with another hero?" Superboy asked wondering who it was.

"That might become part of the team if he wants?" Robin asked confused. "What happens if he doesn't? Will he join the League then?"

"No, he will probably go back to what it is he was doing before Batman found him," Red Tornado said watching the Zeta Beam power up as Batman and guess was called out over the com. Everyone on the team looked over at Batman and Phantom.

"That's why you were asking about Danny Phantom? He was the hero we were going to work with?" Kid Flash said quickly looking at Red Tornado. "Dude, why didn't you tell us?"

"Okay," Phantom said looking at the small team. "Hm, hi?" M'gann walked over.

"I've never heard of Danny Phantom. Where are you from?" she asked curious. Phantom looked at everyone.

"Amity, but for now, I'm just passing through," he said backing away from her gaze. "But apparently the people who attacked me are also some of your problems."

"I'm sending you guys undercover," Batman said pulling up the screen. "The Joker is working with some ghosts, and Phantom knows how they work. You are to go in and see if you can find anything. Don't start a fight, and try not to get caught. Phantom, how well can you work with a team?"

"Depends," Phantom said looking at them. "Who's the leader?"

"I am," Aqualad said stepping up. Phantom watched him and then walked around him. "Is there a reason?"

"Depends," Phantom said smiling. "Can you answer me this? If you were working with only two of your teammates, who would you chose?" Aqualad faltered.

"I'm not sure," he said looking back at his team. "I guess it would be Kid Flash and Robin. They work really well together." Superboy glared at him. Phantom stopped and looked back at Batman.

"For this can I lead?" he asked. "I know I'm new, but that answer says a lot about how he leads." Aqualad glared at Phantom.

"Who would you have picked?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Phantom turned to him and smiled.

"Depends on what we were doing," he said smiling. "I would have picked those two if I wanted something done quickly and professionally. However, if I needed to make a bigger entrance, Superboy and Artemis would be my choice. Or if something was to be done secretly and slowly, M'gann and Robin."

"You seriously thought this though?" Aqualad asked looking at Phantom. "How did you get professional on how we act and go on as a team?"

"Superman gave me a file saying what you guys do and how well you work together," Phantom said walking over to the computer. "I figured that I should know what you can do." Robin walked up to him.

"Have you worked with a team before?" he asked looking into Phantom's glowing green eyes.

"I've lead a group of annoyingly uncooperative students in order to save their parents," he said. "I really only had some idea of what they could do, and it wasn't much."

"What about a smaller team?" Robin asked. Phantom smiled.

"I worked with my two friends and my sister to patrol and keep Amity safe," he said smiling. "It all depended on what we were doing that decided who I was bringing."

"So you can look at a situation and decide who would be best fitted to go into it," Artemis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes," Phantom said. "Others I'm not sure what would happen." Kid Flash ran up to him.

"What kind of powers do you have?" he asked excitingly. Phantom smiled.

"Many different kinds, but I think we have bigger problem," Phantom said pointing at Batman and Red Tornado who were watching the discussion with interest.

"Peacekeeper does come to mind when he speaks," Red Tornado said looking at Batman. Phantom blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The Joker and an unknown ghost are now working together," Batman began showing up pictures they had taken from a security camera of the fight. They had very little, but enough to get what was needed.

"The Joker?" Robin asked looking at the picture of him throwing something at Phantom. "How does he know any ghosts?"

"How does a ghost know him?" Phantom asked. "Ghosts are constantly after me, and sometimes I think they like to follow me, but this was different. This ghost wanted to kill me."

"But why?" Artemis asked looking at Phantom. He shrugged.

"I've had a couple that do, but they have reasons. One wants my head on his wall, and the other is mad because I won't join him," Phantom said looking at the ghost on the screen. "But I have never met this ghost."

"So you're just as in the dark as everyone," Robin said looking at the picture. "Something seems off with the Joker."

"It's possible that's not even the Joker," Phantom said taking the computer and zooming in. "I'm not sure, but I believe he's overshadowed, or it's a shape shifter." Batman nodded.

"Your job is to explore their hideout without them knowing. We were able to trace them to an island where we seen some activity, but we don't have eyes on the ground," Batman said handing Aqualad the case file. "Aqualad, it is your team. If you want to let Phantom lead, that's okay, but remember what he said about who you pick out." Aqualad looked at Phantom.

"How did you know I was going to say something?" he asked glaring at the ghost.

"I didn't," Phantom said smiling. "I was wondering if you were going to ask for a situation to be honest. I didn't really have one picked out."

"Do we have to work with him? I don't know him well enough," Aqualad said hoping that they didn't have to bring the ghost.

"For this, yes," Batman said. "If you were to fight a ghost without a ghost, then you would lose. You're not experienced enough for it. Now go on and get to knowing each other, you'll leave tonight. Phantom, I hope you think about the choice I gave you."

"I will," he said smiling and looked at everyone. "So, what do you wanna know?" Everyone raised their hands. Phantom sighed.

"Wait," a female voice said entering the room. It was Black Canary. "Before this, we have some training to attend to."

"Is it for the mission?" Robin asked curious. She smiled.

"Can be, it's medical," she said looking at Phantom. "You know a lot already, right?"

"Yeah, a lot of times I have to patch myself back up," he said smiling slightly. Everyone looked at him confused. "What, my friends weren't always there, and sometimes I was fighting at two in the morning on a school night."

"Well, you guys need to learn how to care for a member out on the field," she said leading everyone to the training room.

"We know most of this though," Aqualad said. "We can care for the majority of possible wounds."

"Phantom, take off your top," she ordered. Phantom turned to her confused.

"What? No way," he said as she approached him.

"You have a good example of what it possible in the field," she said reaching out. "It's not going to hurt."

"You say that until you get one," he grumbled unzipping the top to show bandages wrapped around his chest. "Do you want me to take the bandage off, or what?"

"Let's let the apparent professional here do it," Canary said looking at Aqualad. "Try not to hurt him in getting it off." He glared at Phantom while he walked up and looked for the end.

"Please," Phantom said looking at him. "It's still pretty sore now." Aqualad looked down and slowly started to unwrap it. Phantom would flinch every time he rounded his right shoulder. Everyone watched as the bottom of the wound was now visible.

"Batman is ready to send you into battle with that?" Canary asked, stopping Aqualad. He looked at Phantom confused knowing that it had to of came up.

"It'll heal enough that it won't bother me in a couple hours," Phantom said looking down. "I've had worse, and still had to continue fighting." Canary looked at the team of young heroes.

"Continue, Aqualad," she said letting him continue. Everyone flinched when he was finished at not just the wound running across his chest, but the many different scars running around his body. "Okay, well, I wasn't expecting this." Phantom smiled.

"It comes with fighting ghosts," he said smiling. "Most of them happened when I first started out. I wasn't much of a fighter, and my parents wouldn't help since I was what they were hunting."

"Your parents hunted you?" Robin asked confused. Phantom smiled.

"Well, Phantom me," he said. "My human half wasn't."

"You're half human?" Kid Flash asked surprised. Phantom turned to him.

"Yeah," he said smiling. "That's how I can disappear into thin air, and no one knows where I go."

"Cool," Kid Flash said walking up to him. "Now what?"

"Okay," Canary cut in. "This happened in the field and you guys need to get out as fast as possible. Without actually hurting him more than he already is, get him to safety. I will throw attacks; your job is to get Phantom to the safety of the other side of the training room." Phantom's eyes got bigger.

"Wait, I so didn't sign up for this," Phantom said as Canary backed away. Aqualad smiled.

"We'll get you out," he said. "Robin, Kid Flash, keep away." Said heroes nodded and began to deflect the firing from Canary. "M'gann, help me rewrap this." She nodded. "Superboy, make sure nothing comes closer to us while we do this. Phantom, just stay there."

"On it," Phantom said smiling at him. He let them sit him up. "Am I like supposed to be unconscious? 'Cause that's pretty much how they found me."

"No," Aqualad said wondering why he was being so weird. That's when he noticed the glowing the wound. "Wait, does that hurt?"

"Everything for me hurts," Phantom said looking at what Aqualad was looking at. "But that's never happened."

"Canary, I need you to look at something in the wound," Aqualad yelled panic in his voice. Canary stopped her attacks confused. She ran over.

"What is it?" she asked as Aqualad grabbed a pair of tweeters.

"It looked like a tracker," Aqualad said getting it out.

"Ow," Phantom groaned looking up at them. "What is it?"

"It looks like a tracker," Canary said worriedly. "But Batman might know more. I'll talk to him. Aqualad, take Phantom to the infirmary, after you patch him back up." Aqualad nodded and grabbed the bandages.

"Well, that was fun," Phantom said looking at the young heroes.

"Are you always getting into that kind of trouble?" Kid Flash asked helping them patch him up.

"Unfortunately, yes," Phantom said smiling. "I'm constantly getting into some kind of trouble." Aqualad looked up into Phantom's eyes, and he could see the pain that was eating away at him.

"Well, whoever it was that attacked you had a reason, and now we have to find that reason," he said cutting off the bandage and taping it together. "Let's get to the infirmary. Canary will most likely meet us there with news from Batman. Hopefully our compound wasn't compromised." Phantom started to get drowsy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he fell to the floor. Everyone huddled around him trying to make sense of what he had said. A bluish white ring appeared and passed over him.

"He's human, too," Canary said entering. "Batman said it wasn't a tracking device, it was poison. We have to get him to the medical bay now. J'onn will meet us there so we can save him." Everyone hurried to get the hybrid to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: Did she forget to mention that a lot of the endings to this story has that kind of thing going on.<strong>

**Me: yeah, my friend that helped edit this had access to the next three chapters, so this wasn't that bad.**

**Danny: she was depressed and your reviews helped out a lot...**

**Me: Thank you!XD**

**Danny: she was worried there for a moment.**

**Me: I looked at all my stories to see how many people read them or was on them...how is that one day there was two hunderd something and then no one the next...that and my computer deleted my schoolwork that was due today, so yeah, everything stinks right now**

**Danny: that and the guy behind her on the bus smells really bad.**

**Me: There is no reason for it either, so I don't care... he shouldn't smoking that in the first place.**

**Danny: What was the phase you used?**

**Me: I would rather smell a dead shunk's butt than him?**

**Danny: your mom's face when you said was funny.**

**Me: you are so strange.**

**Danny: review and you might get another chapter if you reach higher...**

**Me: I hope to see you sooner or later. and if you want me to update my burn notice crossover with DP then I would suggest reveiwing for that because I lost my muse for that...it's kinda of sad.**

**loves3**


	3. The Break In

Seeing Sounds

Chapter 2

The Break In

"_If a man does not make new acquaintances as he advances through life, he will soon find himself alone. A man should keep his friendships in constant repair."_

_Samuel Johnson_

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be alright?" Aqualad asked looking at Batman, who had shown up not long after Phantom collapsed.<p>

"I believe we were able to save him," Batman said looking at the vitals of Phantom on the screen. "Your mission can wait for another hour, but I may have to send you out without him. But I will be sending someone who has had encounters with ghosts before go."

"You wanted him to go with us because you wanted to see how we will work together," Aqualad said looking at Batman. "You really want him on this team. Why?"

"We need someone like that. Unlike you and the rest of your team, he has worked to become hero on his own. No one helped him when he needed guidance, so everything he knows, he learned on his own. He keep at it even when everyone thought he was the bad guy," Batman said. "He also is a pretty powerful kid himself; I would rather have that on our side than trying to fight it."

"Why leave him with us? Why don't you just have him join the league?" Aqualad asked looking at the file Batman had just given him for the mission.

"He's a broken spirit," Batman said looking down at his computer. "And he's still just a kid. He said he was fourteen, and is too young to join, even if he has the experience of one of the leaguers. His family is gone and he has nothing left. You guys are perfect to help him come out of the shell he built around himself."

"He didn't seem like he had," Aqualad said confused.

"I've heard stories of him being cocky and arrogant when he is fighting, and here he just seems like a kid trying to keep himself from falling apart," Batman said. "You look into his eyes and see that pain, it's not from the wound." Aqualad blinked and looked away ashamed for thinking that he wanted to ask if they could not have him.

"Alright, I'll go see if he has woken up yet," Aqualad said exiting the room. He went over to the infirmary area that was still somewhat under construction. He looked over Phantom, who was now just Danny. His eyes were slightly open, but they weren't focused. "Danny, are you there?" His eyes moved slightly to look at Aqualad, but they still couldn't focus. Danny was tense and terrified of what was happening. "Danny?"

"What's going on?" Danny rasped out trying to regain some kind of seeing, but nothing was working.

"When you were attacked, there was a chip in your shoulder," Aqualad said getting some water for the hybrid. "Batman said you might be confused, but don't worry, nothing here can hurt you." Danny slowly sat up holding his shoulder as his eyes were finally able to focus.

"Do you know what it did?" he asked taking the water from Aqualad.

"It had some kind of poison in it. Batman thinks it was designed to put you out for a long time in order for someone to find you easier," Aqualad said as Danny finished the drink.

"Thanks," he said smiling. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Do you guys have something to eat? I haven't had anything for a while."

"How long?" Aqualad asked. He really wanted Phantom ready for their mission now. He felt like he at least owed him that for acting the way he did. Phantom had a point when he said that he should pick the teammates by what job he needed.

"I don't know," Danny said looking down at his hands. "I can't remember what I even had last time I ate something that was good or even healthy enough to help." His hands were thin and bony. He was mainly just skin and bones now.

"I'll get you something," Aqualad said turning around and heading for the kitchen. M'gann was there making lunch for everyone.

"How is he?" she asked looking at her leader. Aqualad sighed.

"He's good, but he's starving," he said sadly. "He hasn't had a good meal in a while, that much is given."

"Is he going to be ready?" she asked concerned.

"I hope so. I shouldn't have gotten mad at him when he asked me that question," Aqualad said putting the two sandwiches on a plate for Danny. "He had a point."

"Are you going to let him take lead on this mission?" Superboy asked walking in. "He sounds like a good leader who knows what he wants."

"I don't know. He's in pain as it is, maybe as secondary, but only if I'm out or can't contact any of you then you can fall onto him," Aqualad said looking as Kid Flash and Robin entered.

"When he said he had taken a bunch of teenagers to save their parents, he wasn't kidding," Robin said sitting at the table. "He had them all ready, but he disappeared on them."

"We thought at first: what was he thinking, but then it said that Phantom came and rescued everyone," Kid Flash said. "They didn't know he was the same person. He never abandoned them, just changed who he was."

"That's good to know," Aqualad said smiling. "I wonder what they would think if they learned he was the same person."

"I didn't even believe it at first," Robin said. "I didn't even think ghosts existed, but here's someone that's half ghost. How cool is that?"

"Extremely," Kid Flash said smiling. "I mean how many others can there be?"

"Two," a voice said. Danny was slowly walking into the kitchen area. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Sorry, Danny," Aqualad said walking over to help him sit at the table with everyone else. "You're not supposed to be getting up. You are to be resting."

"I can't," Danny said hugging himself. "To be completely honest, the infirmary terrifies me."

"Why?" Robin asked confused. Danny smiled weakly.

"It looks too much like a lab, and I…" Danny stopped closing his eyes. "I would rather not talk about that." Everyone closed their eyes afraid to even know what had happened to the hybrid.

"Alright, so what about this mission we are going on?" Kid Flash asked changing the subject. Danny smiled glad they weren't going to push it.

"Well, the complex is guarded, but we're not sure by what yet," Aqualad said putting a map of the place down. "The trees are covering a lot of it and Batman wasn't sure where any of the traps are. It's our job to go in and see what is there. He believes that whoever attacked Phantom is here."

"We also think that Phantom was right about the Joker not really being there," Robin put in showing a picture of him attacking Phantom again. "He was still at Arkham during this time causing a riot."

"So we have no idea who they are?" Superboy asked annoyed. "Why can't bad guys just yell out their plans?" Danny stopped eating for a moment.

"They did," he said suddenly. Everyone's eyes were on him. Normally he would have been nervous, but right now he was afraid of if he was right. For if he was, then this wasn't a random act, but to finish what was started in Amity.

"Care to explain?" Aqualad asked annoyed at how quiet Danny had gotten after he said something.

"I just really hope that I'm wrong," he said looking down. "Because if I'm right, then this isn't anything more than a distraction, and that the person we are truly after is the same one who killed everyone I cared about."

"I really hope you're wrong too," Robin added in. "I looked up that explosion. They said you were dead, but I figured you were able to get out."

"I wasn't able to get out until afterward," Danny said rolling up his long sleeves showing everyone the burns. "I was caught, but I was able to put myself out before it could cause too much damage."

"I think I'm with Robin," Kid Flash said looking at the burns. "I hope that this was just a random act of evil."

"I doubt it," Danny said looking down. "He's been looking for me since I disappeared. He has been using the Red Huntress to track me, and I think that she was sent to kill me. That's why I never met this ghost. He could have been hired."

"Wasn't that the girl you told to go home?" Robin asked. Batman had told him of when he had run into Phantom and how he acted when he was attacked by her.

"Yes," he said sadly. "She's caught up in everything as well, but she knows more than she's letting on. She believes that I was working for him to kill everyone in that explosion. She blames me for it, so I had to run. If she was there, then that means Vlad found a way to track me in both forms."

"Can he track you here then?" Robin asked concerned that they may be compromised.

"With you guys using those portals, I doubt it," Danny said looking at the Zeta Beam. "In order for him to be able to track me, he would have to work at for a while, and then right after I change forms, he would have to switch it back over in order to track me again. But that portal can take me far away enough that he would have to start from the beginning. I doubt he could even track me here from the protection this mountain gives to keep everything from being found."

"That makes sense," Aqualad said looking thoughtful. "You never really answered Wally's question from earlier about your powers. What do we have to work with?" Danny looked down.

"I can do normal ghost things like pass though walls," he began. M'gann dropped her plate.

"Only some of us can do that," she said interested. "How?" Danny looked at her completely lost for a moment.

"I just kinda think about it. It's a ghost thing," he said shrugging his shoulders. He looked down at his right. "Huh, it didn't hurt. Maybe that chip thing you guys found actually slowed my healing process. That, and I'm eating something which always seems to help." Aqualad walked over and started to slowly take the bandage off. He winced as he revealed the burn and painful looking scars going across his body. None of them were visible on his ghost side, but the explosion had taken its toll on the young hybrid.

"The wound is gone," Aqualad said looking over and slowly reaching his hand over where there once was a horrible gash. "But how?"

"Part of my powers," Danny said looking at his shoulder. "It was something I was working on before any of this happened. I could heal myself, but it took a lot out of me, and I was learning how to do it to others."

"That's awesome," Wally said smiling. Danny lifted his hand up and created an ice crystal. Everyone watched in fascination as he let it drop to the table.

"My healing is part of my ice powers. I can also shoot ecto energy from my hand in different forms," Danny said creating a green glowed around his hands. His eyes also changed to green. "I can also level a building if I really wanted to, but I save that for emergency proposes only. It drains me and can destroy everything."

"Wow," Wally said looking at Danny.

"That's sounds extremely dangerous," Kaldur said looking at Danny. "Have you ever had to use it?" Danny grew quiet.

"I only used it once at full power, but that wasn't even in this time stream, but a much darker one," he said quietly. "I've used it at different levels when I felt like there was no other option."

"You were in a different time stream?" Wally asked excitingly.

"Can we change subjects?" Danny asked looking at his hands. "That is too close to what had just happened, and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, let's just talk about how we're going to get around this place and check it out," Robin pointed out to the complex. "We'll have to split up, but I think we can pull it off, although we now have an odd number of people with us."

"I can go by myself," Danny said looking at it. "We'll have to have some form of communication, and I tend to prefer going alone."

"All depends," Kaldur said looking at the place. "M'gann sets up a telepathic link between all of us, and I don't think any of us should split. We'll have three teams going around the place. Two teams of two and one of three. Danny, I'm putting you with Robin. Superboy, I want you and Artemis with me. Wally, you and M'gann together." Everyone looked at each other completely confused as to why he was putting them together like that. Danny smiled knowing the reason.

"Glad I was able to get something though your head," he said. Kaldur looked at him.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," he said smiling as well.

"What?" Danny asked as everyone just looked between them. "I know for a fact that none of you have actually worked like that before. It's a good test to see if you can work like a team no matter who you are paired up with. It's good for you."

"Okay, so where will we be going?" Megan asked as Kaldur started their plan.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure sending them is a good idea?" Superman asked looking at Batman.<p>

"I want Phantom to think about giving them a chance," Batman said looking at the man of steel. "If we want him to join them, then we have to let him get use to them. I doubt they could get into too much trouble with him. I've seen his track record."

"You really think they'll be able to handle it then?" GL asked concerned as they watched the young heroes talk during lunch. "What is Phantom talking about?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like it's something that's painful for him," Superman said noticing Danny's tension during the talk and how quickly they changed the subject.

"At least no one is fighting," GL said. "Although, I would like to see what Phantom would do in a situation like that when his team is fighting."

"I looked into his friends' records as well. They always fought over something," Batman said handing them a file. "I think he'll solve it or bang their heads together and tell them that it's enough."

"Great problem solver that one," GL said smiling. Batman looked at them all lightly smiling, but tried not to show it. He knew this kid was a good choice for a new team member.

* * *

><p>"Are we ready to go?" Aqualad asked as everyone readied to board the Bioship. Phantom looked at them and smiled.<p>

"I believe that we are," he said walking up with them. Robin walked next to him.

"Okay, something is going on between you and Aqualad, mind telling me?" Robin asked wanting to know more. Phantom smiled.

"Something you'll learn along the way," Phantom said. "I learned it the hard way. I almost lost my sister too during that time. I should've listened to her, and we most likely wouldn't have been put in that situation. When you decide to become leader, you have to listen to everyone that's on your side, even if you don't consider them on your team."

"You didn't consider your sister on your team?" Robin asked confused. "But you're related?"

"I never really told anyone about who I was," Phantom said looking. "She was following me during a bad time and I wasn't as careful as I should have been, and she seen me transform. She kept it a secret until she had to tell me in order to save everyone."

"Wow," Robin said looking back out the window.

"Okay guys," Aqualad said as they came up to the island. "M'gann, cloak us." She nodded and the Bioship turned invisible. Danny looked out the window.

"At least I didn't have to do that," he said absent mindedly. "Then everything turns invisible and you can only see your outline while the people who aren't affected can't see anything."

"You can turn invisible too?" Kid Flash said excitingly. "You never told us that." Phantom looked at him with everyone else.

"He said he had the basic ghost powers, I would think that was included," Aqualad said smiling. "Phantom, can you teleport?" Phantom looked over at him with a curious smile.

"Maybe, but I haven't done it in a while, it takes a lot of energy and concentration. I used to be pretty good at it," Phantom said looking down. "Until I was forced to leave and I couldn't keep my energy up. Some of my powers sometimes act up, and I'm not sure how to fix the problem."

"Well, I guess you can stay with us," Artemis said smiling. "That way you can get your energy back. Plus, you can practice in the training area. I'm sure no one would mind. I'd like to see you train." Phantom looked at her and smiled gently.

"Batman offered for me to be part of your team if I wanted," Phantom whispered looking at his hands. "But I'm not sure what to do at this point. It's sounds interesting, and I wouldn't have to fight to get anything that I needed."

"We could always use another team member," Aqualad said smiling. "I might have been jealous at first, but I guess that may have been the way you just came in and seemed to take charge."

"I don't like fighting," Phantom said. "It has lead to nothing for me besides keeping the ones I loved safe, and now they're gone. I really don't know what to do anymore."

"Make new friends and move on," Superboy said smiling at the hybrid. "We all have some kind of past that seems like we are the only ones, but at least you had someone, I never did. I was a clone of Superman." Phantom looked up and smiled.

"Sadly, I can relate, well, not me per say, but I've been cloned, so I guess I can relate to how Superman felt," he said smiling. "Mine was weirder since she turned out to be a girl. Kinda awkward when you think about it."

"Why would someone clone you?" Robin asked as Superboy's eyes widen in surprise that there was someone else like him that was cloned from someone else.

"The same person who killed my family," Phantom said looking down again. "He wanted to teach me everything about being half ghost, but his price was too high. I would never give up my family for anything. So he decided to try and make a clone of me."

"That's disturbing," Artemis said looking at Phantom. "He's like obsessed with you."

"I think that's his ghost obsession now, and it kinda scares me," Phantom said looking up at them. "I mean, what forty something year old man who stalks a fourteen year into deserting his family to live with him. I think he's a fruitloop."

"That's highly disturbing," Kid Flash said smiling.

"Tell me something I don't already know," Phantom said smiling at them. He was amazed at how easy it was for him to slip back into making friends and getting along with people around his age, and he was happy at the moment. _Maybe I can really join. I wouldn't have to worry about being by myself, and I would be able to at least have some friends. I may not trust them as much as I did Sam and Tucker, but at least I won't be alone if anything happens. May this is how I can heal from the wounds. Just maybe, I can have a new life here without having to worry about whether or not I can protect them. They do this kind of thing all the time with other heroes, and it would help get a lot of people off my back._

"We're here," Aqualad said seriously. "M'gann, land us here. Okay guys, you know who you're with. Pair up and get ready to go." Phantom and Robin stood next to each other as everyone else formed into their groups. "Robin, Phantom, go for the east. The sun may rise before we can group back, so since Phantom can turn you invisible, you guys will be the safer choice." Phantom and Robin nodded.

"Ready?" Phantom asked looking at the boy wonder. He nodded.

"Artemis, Superboy," Aqualad pointed out. "You go straight for the complex. M'gann and Kid Flash, take the west. It's the safest for you two, and it has most cover." They nodded. "M'gann, set up a link."

"I can't get Phantom," she said looking at the ghost. Phantom looked at her confused.

"I've no idea what you're talking, but I'm guessing it has to do with your communications?" Phantom asked looking at them. Aqualad nodded.

"Can you focus on just Phantom for right now?" Aqualad asked as she terminated the their links. "It's telepathic, but why won't…"

"Got it," she said, and Phantom looked at her confused. _"I can now get in your head."_

"_That's highly disturbing."_

"_My powers?"_

"_No, my mind."_ Phantom thought back at her smiling. She laughed.

"Alright, can you set us up now?" Aqualad asked looking at her as she concentration on not losing Phantom and gaining the rest.

"_I got everyone. Well that was fun."_ M'gann thought smiling at them all.

"_Alright, let's go."_Aqualad ordered though his mind. Everyone split.

* * *

><p>"<em>Phantom, what are you doing?"<em> Robin thought to him. Everyone else was quiet.

"_Something feels off…"_ He began, but then screamed in pain.

"Phantom!" Robin yelled running up to him. He was in a circle of red rose like flowers. They had a purple stem, and Phantom was screaming at the top of his lungs in the middle. "Hang on," Robin said. _"I need help, Phantom is in trouble."_ Soon Superboy showed up to help him.

"What happened?" He asked walking into the circle before Robin could stop him. "It's only hurting him."

"They're…..blood….blossoms," Phantom gasped out between screaming. "You….have….to…eat…them."

"Are they eatable?" Robin asked picking one up. Phantom just continued to scream. Superboy had started eating part of the circle already.

"They taste bitter, but they are pretty good," he said as Robin helped. When the last one was gone, Phantom was laying on the ground panting and every so often he would twitch.

"Phantom, are you okay?" Robin asked. Phantom groaned.

"I was right, we have to get out of here," he said looking up. "We can't stay, he'll find you, and then I can't go back with you guys. I would have to disappear."

"Alright," Robin said turning around as Superboy helped Phantom stand._"Aqualad, we need to leave if we want Phantom to stay with us. He said that he was right, and we need to leave before whoever it is finds us. I don't want to have to leave Phantom. And chances are he'll leave to make sure that we are safe."_

"_Meet us back at the Bioship then," _Aqualad thought.

"Come on," Robin said taking Phantom's right side while Superboy was on the left. Phantom winced.

"I might heal fast, but my shoulder is still pretty sore," Phantom whispered leaning on them. "I really hate Blood Blossoms."

"We'll get there soon," Robin said as they approached the ship. Kid Flash and M'gann were already there.

"Is he okay?" M'gann asked walking up to him. Phantom looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm okay," he mumbled closing his eyes. "Just hurtin'."

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked taking Phantom to let Robin get out his computer.

"Blood Blossoms are believed to get rid of any ghosts around," Robin said looking at his computer then back up to Phantom. "Then is says that they are supposed to destroy the ghost that is around. They release a toxic gas that hurts them until they disappear."

"Sounds about right," Phantom said looking up. "I could have told you most of that." Everyone looked at their ghostly friend.

"I guess we should be more careful next time," Robin said as Aqualad and Artemis showed up.

"Is he okay now?" Aqualad asked. Phantom looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Just another near death experience with Blood Blossoms," Phantom said trying to gain his legs under him. He was able to put some weight back on them, but he was still leaning on Kid Flash and Superboy heavily.

"Okay, let's get back and get him to the infirmary to make sure that he's okay." Aqualad said as M'gann opened the Bioship. Superboy and Kid Flash slowly took Phantom up the steps as he tried to walk in step with them.

"Phantom, we can go slower," Superboy said as the hybrid tripped over his own feet.

"That would be nice," Phantom said smiling at him. "Thanks."

"You're our friend," Kid Flash said smiling. Phantom faltered tripping again. He looked down. "It's what friends do." Phantom smiled a little at that, glad that they are considering him a friend.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so all we seen was the Blood Blossoms and couldn't get past them with out Phantom," Aqualad said as the ship took off. "And we confirmed who is after Phantom."<p>

"Yeah, his name is Plasmius," Phantom said leaning against the chair and breathing hard. "He destroyed my life and expected me to come running to him."

"Well, what do you want us to tell Batman?" Robin asked looking at Aqualad. "He wanted us to see what was going on here."

"We couldn't get past the blossoms, and I don't want to go in without Phantom," Aqualad said. "If there are ghosts, then they can't get out without getting caught in them."

"Unless there is a ghost portal," Phantom said looking up thoughtfully. "I was able to study how the portal my parents build worked, since that was what caused me to become half ghost."

"Ghost Portal?" Robin asked typing it in his computer. The Fentons came up, along with their pictures. He looked at the family picture noticing the young teen smiling with them. He looked up at Phantom realizing what happened.

"It takes you to the Ghost Zone," Phantom said taking in a deep breath. "It's where most ghosts live, and sometimes they use it as a short cut to this world. The Ghost Zone constantly is shifting, you can enter one portal, but the next one may not always lead you to the same time."

"Wow," Kid Flash said wide eyed. Robin looked at Phantom.

"Phantom, can I talk to you alone?" he asked. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I guess," he said looking at him oddly. "Now?"

"Later," he said remembering that Phantom wasn't going to be able to get up without help. "When we get back." Phantom nodded.

"I believe I'll be okay by the time we get back anyway," Phantom said looking Aqualad. "I'm guessing that you still want me to go to the infirmary though."

"Yes," he said smiling. "Or you could tell us what happened to make you uneasy in it." Phantom looked down and held back a few tears.

"I was fighting a ghost named Skulker," Phantom said and all eyes were on him as M'gann told the ship to take them home. "I was running low, and I had a test and a fight with one of my best friends. I was tried and just wanted to go to sleep at the time. I was so into fighting Skulker and dreaming about going back to bed that I didn't notice that the Guys in White were closing in."

"The Guys In White?" Robin asked a little ticked. Phantom looked at him confused. "They aren't even considered helpful at all. One time Batman had to work with them, and they were closing in on something. I was with them, and Batman was working ahead. They ended up killing two civilians trying to attack the guys that had been stealing." Phantom bit his lip, afraid of what was going happen. No one told him this. "Batman said that if he heard of them again, he was going to find a way to get rid of them."

"Well, here's one," Phantom said pulling his legs up and hugged them to his chest. "They were able to catch me, and they wanted to dissect me since I wasn't following any of the norm for ghosts. They wanted to run painful experiments on me. If it wasn't for the fact they forgot about Skulker, I wouldn't have been able to get away," Phantom said with a couple tears going down his face. "That didn't stop them from at least doing something to me." Robin stopped him.

"How about we talk about this later?" he asked not wanting to hear anymore. Everyone looked at him confused. "I really don't want to hear about them right now, besides we are almost there." Phantom looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Robin," he said unwrapping his hands from his legs that he had tightened his grip during his story. Robin nodded.

"Opening Doors," the voice said over the com. Batman and Red Tornado looked up surprised they were there early. The doors to the ship opened.

"What happened?" Batman asked as Robin helped Phantom walk off the ship after the others.

"Blood Blossoms," Aqualad said as Robin helped Phantom in the chair. "We had to get away before we ran into more. They had an effect on Phantom." Batman looked at the pale ghost.

"Were you able to get anything?" he asked hoping that it wasn't a complete waste of time. Phantom looked up.

"Plasmius hired that ghost, and there is a portal in there to help the ghosts get out. Give me time and I can build one," he said smiling. "I know the ends and outs of one. That's how I ended up in my accident that made me who I am today." Batman nodded.

"Alright, how big of a space do you need?" Batman asked. "What materials?"

"I have a better idea," Phantom said happily remembering something. "If you can get me to Amity Park, I can just take my parents portal. It'll be easier, because I have no idea where they got everything." Batman looked at him and smiled.

"Are you ready to go back then? Because there is no way you can go there without being seen," Batman said hoping that he would stay if he was willing to let them bring some of that stuff here.

"As long as I'm Phantom," Phantom said smiling. "I think I can handle it then."

"Yeah, you can take them," Batman said motioning to the Jr. League. "They can help with whatever you need." Aqualad looked back at Phantom.

"Your decision," he said smiling. "I know that it's going to be more than just bringing that portal here." Phantom looked down.

"I guess it is," Phantom said looking down at his hands. "Can I ask a favor then?" Batman looked at Robin when he smiled widely knowing what it was. Everyone just looked confused.

"What is it?" Batman asked wondering what was going though Robin's head. Phantom looked at Robin and smiled.

"Find a way to get the Guys in White away from me," Phantom said looking at Batman. "Robin told me what had happened with them when you had worked with them."

"Did he now?" Batman said looking at his once sidekick. Robin smiled.

"His story is worse," he said motioning to Phantom. "I didn't even let him finish the story, I figured it was better if he told it once." Phantom smiled at him glad he was trying to help him.

"What did they screw up now?" Batman asked a little anger coming though. Phantom sighed.

"I was fighting a ghost and they attacked me," he did a quick recap of what he was talking about on the ship. "The one that didn't get shot right away wanted to at least get a quick sample of my ectoplasm. He stabbed my arm with a needle not too gently and pulled out some of it. To say it hurt would be an understatement. I was screaming that much I know, but Skulker wasn't too happy that they had me. He wanted me, but ghosts have some boundaries. He knew enough to know that if they learned anything about me, they could use it to hunt every ghost and even destroy the Ghost Zone. They tried that once before and I was able to get him to help me."

"They tried to destroy an entire realm," Batman said annoyed that they would be so stupid. "Wouldn't that destroy some kind of balance?"

"Yes, they would have destroyed this world as well," Phantom said hugging his legs to his chest once again. "Skulker fired at them. For him never being able to catch me, if every ghost's after life is in trouble he gets really good, but then again, the Guys in White aren't that good of hunters," Phantom laughed a little. "But he was able to get them away from me so I could get out of the restrains, and I flew off. Skulker landed back in my room and told me that he would resume the hunt the next day."

"That's slightly disturbing," Kid Flash said smiling at the hybrid. Phantom looked at him and smiled as well.

"That's his goal in life," Phantom said. "To hunt me and hang my head on his wall."

"Ew," M'gann said shivering. Phantom smiled.

"That's what I also say," Phantom said.

"Is that why you don't like the infirmary?" Aqualad asked confused as to how that connected. Phantom froze.

"Not the actual experience, but the nightmares after," Phantom said looking down. "They haunted me for the next three weeks. I wouldn't even go down to the lab during that time. My parents were worried when I would stiffen at the mention of it. They almost figured it out."

"So, they never were able to experiment on you," Batman said glad that maybe they could help him get over the fear of the infirmary.

"No, Skulker destroyed the sample they had taken. He said that no matter how much they fight, they would never leave another ghost to a human for something like that. Ghosts tend to make sure that they are safe from the humans. Humans tend not to care," Phantom said. "I know it sounds weird, but humans tend to care more about themselves. Skulker stopped hunting me in order to keep all ghosts safe. If any of the humans find out anything about how to create hybrids, well, let's just say it's a bad thing."

"That's either up for ghosts, or a down for the human race," Kid Flash said smiling. Batman looked at Phantom a little afraid to see what he was talking about.

"They both have their faults, and then they both have good things," Phantom said smiling. "I'm both, so I can at least say something about it. Ghosts can be violent when they want, and humans can be peaceful when they want. Along with the reverse being true as well."

"Thanks to Skulker, I didn't become an experiment," Phantom said smiling. "Humans can be extremely dangerous to ghosts as it is the other way around, but for some reason, ghosts seem to make sure that they are all safe. If a human ends up becoming a threat, then the ghosts will come together and think of a plan to prevent the threat from becoming more."

"Have you ever been to one of those meetings?" Batman asked wanting to know if he has played politics in the Ghost Zone. If what he is saying is true, they might be able to call a truce with the ghosts and make all their lives better.

"Yes, I have," he said looking up at him. "They're not very fun when they are about you either." Batman and everyone else stopped and stared at him. "I said that last part out loud, didn't I?" everyone nodded.

"I thought you said that they only had meetings about threats to the human world and the Ghost World," Kid Flash said getting confused on what Phantom was trying to tell them.

"That's something I wish not to talk about," Phantom said looking down. "It's never going to happen, and I really don't want to talk about it if I don't have to."

"We won't force you to talk about anything," Batman said. "But we do want to know why they would think you were a threat." Phantom paled.

"It's part of why I don't wish to speak about it," Phantom said hugging his legs as close as he could get them. Superboy left and then came back with a blanket and laid it over Phantom's shoulders. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Superboy said walking back around to M'gann.

"Well, I guess that's it," Batman said after he was beeped by the league. "I have to go. Phantom, you and the team can leave tomorrow for Amity." Phantom nodded. "I also want them to help you get over the fear of going into the infirmary. That can cost us if it's too bad. You could be asked to go in as a nurse to help those injured." Phantom nodded.

"I can do that, it's actually laying on the beds," he said looking up at Batman. "I can go in and out, but I can't be a patient."

"That can still help you," Batman said. "That is important that you don't freak out if you are injured as well."

"Okay," Phantom whispered relaxing somewhat so he could move the blanket to cover everything but his head.

"There is an extra bedroom for you," Aqualad said holding out his hand to help Phantom up. He smiled up at him.

"Thanks," Phantom whispered taking the hand. He stumbled when he first stood up, but Aqualad quickly moved and kept him balanced. "Again, thanks," Phantom said smiling a little.

"Are you going to be okay?" Aqualad asked putting Phantom's arm around his shoulders so he could help get him to the room.

"I'll be fine, but for whatever reason, they seemed to have affected me worse than last time," Phantom said tripping over his own feet again.

"It might have to do with the fact that you are under weight and aren't your best," Aqualad said stopping at a door to allow it to open. When it did, the room was a light blue. Phantom tensed slightly, but Aqualad noticed. "You can change it if you do decide to stay."

"It looks similar to my old room," he said looking at the walls. "I'll have to in order to avoid the pain that thought brings."

"You really going to stay then?" Aqualad asked with hope in his voice. He really wished Phantom would stay. So far, Phantom was a great team player, and he was reliable, which is what made Batman want him in the first place. Phantom looked at him.

"I'm not sure yet," he said looking down. "I don't know if I still have the heart for it anymore." Aqualad looked at him sadly.

"I can see that you do," he said carefully helping Phantom sit on the bed. "You still have the heart, but you're afraid of it backfiring on you. Here, with the league, there are plenty of heroes, and I'm sure there are some that have a similar past as yours."

"I know, but I'm not sure," Phantom said changing back into Fenton. His scars and burns clear in the bright room. Aqualad flinched.

"I believe that you will make the right choice," he said smiling and walking to the door. "You're still just a kid, but aren't we all?"

"Yes, I guess we are," Danny said. "I'll think about it." Aqualad nodded and left the room. Danny looked at his hands. "I want to stay, but you're right about me being afraid. It's just not what you think I'm afraid of," Danny whispered with a few tears in his eyes. "I'm afraid of being betrayed, like what Valerie had done." He had slept with nightmares of labs and experiment being done on him by the Red Huntress.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: You got that scholarship!<strong>

**Me: I just got the Herman DeVry scholarship worth $13,500!XD I'm so exicted.**

**Danny: And ten reviews in the first two days of this story even being posted with yesterday not being worth much since it was so late.**

**Me: I can't believe it!**

**Danny: So this chapter is up for that!**

**Me: I should slow down so I don't catch up with myself...that would be bad...**

**Danny: Review and get her to write faster while I push her to get her grades back up**

**Me: That's contradicting. Getting me to make up work that the teacher isn't helping work with me on to the fact I hate muscles...i'll be fine.**

**Danny: Yeah, somehow the two classes you had Bs in and in trying to get them up everything else suffered.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Danny: you need to have a chill day**

**Me: working on that...please tell me what you think while I strangle a certain half ghost**

**Danny: Yes while I run away in fear...*disappears***

**Me: o.O**


	4. Amity Park

Seeing Sounds

Chapter 3

Amity Park

"_It is faith in something and enthusiasm for something that makes life worth living."_

_Oliver Wendell Homes_

* * *

><p>"This is going to be so cool," Kid Flash said as they entered the training area where Batman was waiting for them to give them the paperwork to seize anything they needed from FentonWorks.<p>

"Where is Phantom?" Batman asked looking for said teen. Robin stood up.

"I'll go," he said running to Phantom's room. He stopped at the door when he saw Phantom's symbol on the front. "No way. Phantom?"

"I was wondering when someone was going to come and try to find me," Phantom said behind him. "I thought that would be cool."

"Does that mean you're staying?" Robin asked with hope in his voice. Phantom chuckled.

"We are taking my parents inventions here," Phantom said smiling. "I'm not leaving them anywhere without me. So yeah, I guess I am staying."

"Yes," Robin said excitingly. "We have to tell the others."

"Not yet," Phantom said grinning. "I want to see how long they can go before they figure out my answer."

"I thought you wanted to wait?" Robin asked confused as they walked back.

"I told Batman what I was going to do. Even if I don't want back in the hero business, I can still stay here and help out," Phantom said smiling. "I doubt that'll happen. I still have an obsession, and it deals with keeping those around me safe."

"You are going to torture everyone until they realize what you have decided," Robin said smiling. "I'll keep quiet, I have got to see this." Phantom smiled as they entered the room with Batman. Batman smiled at Phantom. He had already been told he was staying, even if he didn't want to continue in the business. He could still help out by telling them how to defeat ghosts, and then give them the files of the ghosts.

"Okay, I looked into the house," Batman said. "Since everyone was gone, and we didn't want to add that the son survived. I was able to talk to a couple contacts, and they granted us the access to everything we need. The courts couldn't do anything because the Guys In White wanted the Fenton research."

"They can't get their hands on that portal," Phantom said seriously. "The only one left who can open it is me. My dad decided to put a genetic lock on it so only Fentons could use it."

"They couldn't get it opened, but they have tried," Batman said handing Aqualad the papers. "Aqualad, you have to be at the door. The reason you are going is to protect Phantom. He won't fight humans." Phantom looked down as everyone gave him sad looks.

"No one will get him," Kid Flash said putting his arm around Phantom's neck. "We'll make sure of it," he said proudly. Phantom smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Phantom said with a gentle smile. Robin smiled seeing Kid Flash bring his head down into a head lock. Phantom vanished and reappeared behind Robin.

"Hey, not fair," Kid Flash said smiling at the ghost. Robin looked behind him.

"That was awesome," he said. Batman cleared his throat and everyone was back at attention.

"As I was saying," he began again. "Phantom is in a lot of danger going back. Everyone will be after him because they believed he killed a lot of people." Everyone looked at Phantom confused.

"I…I" Phantom stuttered wanting nothing more than to vanish from sight. Robin put a comforting hand on his shoulder to make him stay.

"It's okay," he said smiling. "We'll hear your side when you are ready to talk about it. We know more than they do. They don't know who you are or the fact that you are considered one of the murdered." Phantom smiled.

"Thanks," he whispered. Artemis walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"You don't have to worry about anything," she said smiling. "We'll all be here for you." Phantom smiled and hugged her back.

"When you get there, clear the house before Phantom goes in," Batman said smiling small at the moment. He wasn't completely heartless. This was a kid that had no idea what to do after being blamed for the killings of him and his family and friends, and Batman didn't want the risk but knowing that he would be okay if his team was there. "There is most likely traps set up."

"I know of some of them," Phantom said looking at them. "But I can only get to some of them in my human form. The house will attack me otherwise."

"Can you explain it?" Aqualad asked. "If we can disarm them, then you wouldn't have to worry."

"All except the one guarding the portal, so make sure there are no cameras down there," Phantom said smiling slightly. "I do have to be human in order to shut the portal down so we can move it."

"You will help him move anything he needs," Batman said figuring the job might be bigger than he thought. "I'll have a couple leaguers in the area to make sure that some people stay away. They won't be seen by you, but they will be a simple line of defense."

"Let's go," Aqualad said turning back to Phantom. "Are you feeling better?" Phantom nodded.

"Yeah, I was able to sleep much better," he said smiling. He had a good night sleep on a nice warm bed and didn't have to worry about being caught as a human since they already knew.

"I meant from the Blood Blossoms yesterday," Aqualad said watching as Phantom walked. His steps were uneven, but he was no longer tripping over himself.

"I think it was the fact that I was getting shocked longer and how worn my body was," Phantom said looking at him. "The last time, it wasn't very long since my friend was able to think fast and get my other friend to eat them."

"Sounds like a good team," Aqualad said as M'gann helped clean out the Bioship so they could fit most of the Fenton technology and portal.

"We never really thought of each as a team," Phantom said smiling. "My one friend would call us Team Phantom, but we were mainly just best friends."

"Team Phantom?" Kid Flash asked running up to them. "That sounds awesome." Phantom grinned.

"It consisted of me, my two best friends, and my sister," Phantom said smiling. "We may not have had that many members, but we could get the job done, and we were always there for each other."

"That's what made your team work," Aqualad said smiling. "Why you could get anything done, you were always there for one other, even when not in battle."

"We were friends before my powers," Phantom said as Robin walked around.

"We're ready to go," he said smiling. They boarded the Bioship and began their journey to Amity Park.

* * *

><p>"What in the world?" Phantom asked when they arrived over the city. There were ghosts everywhere. "I thought the portal was closed." Aqualad walked up.<p>

"What are we going to do?" he asked looking at Phantom. "I'm letting you take this since you have more experience." Phantom nodded.

"Fentonworks first," he said pointing to a large UFO thing on top of an apartment like building. "There I can give you guys some of the weapons, and they aren't that hard to really use." Everyone nodded as M'gann cloaked the ship for the landing.

"Where are the leaguers that are coming for our defense?" Aqualad asked looking at the building. It was surrounded by Guys in White, who seemed oblivious to the ghosts running around. "What are they doing?"

"Clearly not their job," Phantom growled. "What is wrong with people?"

"I can see why you said ghosts tend to care about one other and humans don't. This is ridiculous," Robin said glaring at the morons. Phantom growled.

"I know how to get them out, but it'll cost us," he said glaring at them, he eyes shining brightly.

"We are not letting you go," Aqualad said. "You are the only one that knows how to get this done." Phantom looked at him.

"It may be the only way," Phantom said looking over the city. "I can't let them suffer." Aqualad put a hand on his shoulder.

"Phantom, that's not your fault," he said. "We'll save them, don't worry." Phantom looked down.

"Okay," he said. "But I don't think I can take this role until it's somewhat under control. My obsession can be dangerous." Aqualad nodded.

"Robin, do you recognize any of those men?" Aqualad asked motioning to the guys guarding the house. Phantom glared at Agent O and K.

"Those two," Robin said pointing out Agent O and K. Phantom growled. "They are Agent O and K. They were also the ones that failed to save the young couple that died."

"Phantom, no," Aqualad said not looking at the hybrid. Phantom's eyes narrowed at the agents. "Okay, I want you to tell them that the house is ours and that they need to leave now. They still have a job to do that they aren't doing."

"And if they refuse?" Robin asked. "Can I hit one?" Phantom perked.

"Can I help?" Phantom asked. Everyone looked at him. "What? Just because I won't fight humans, doesn't mean won't fight those two. They are most of a threat than the ghosts are. They won't kill anyone, just be annoying."

"That's good to know, then we aren't pressing on time," Aqualad said as Kid Flash and Robin headed over to the Guys In White.

"You will be pressing for time," Phantom said looking at him. "Ghosts may not directly attack humans to hurt them seriously, but the reaction humans have to them will change that."

"What about Red?" Superboy asked while a blue ghost flew though the ship.

"She only hunts me," Phantom said looking at the Box Ghost oddly. "I could see him finding a way out."

"Who's he?" Aqualad asked looking at the strange ghost.

"Box Ghost, the most annoying ghost ever," Phantom said smiling. "It takes maybe thirty seconds to beat him, or just sit there and stare at him until he leaves. He's not that smart, but he is the one that gets out the most. I have no idea how he does it."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST. FEAR ME," he yelled looking around, then he turned around and flew away. Phantom shook his head.

"Sometimes I pity him," he said looking at them. "Now what?" Aqualad looked out to Robin to see the Guys in White angrily walking out.

"It looks like Robin got them out," Aqualad said. "Phantom go invisible, I don't want people seeing you." Phantom nodded and disappeared. "Let's go." M'gann let the ship completely land on the roof of the building next to Fentonworks.

"Where will we be going first?" Superboy asked as they created a small circle with an invisible Phantom in the middle.

"The lab," Phantom whispered.

"Good to know that you didn't disappear completely from us," Aqualad said taking a breath in. "You were quiet and I wasn't sure if you were still there."

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean…"

"Quiet," Superboy said quickly. The Guys In White walked around the corner.

"There's a ghost here," Agent O said looking at the team. "Have you seen him? It's a extremely powerful ghost."

"No," Superboy said standing protectively around Phantom. Phantom smiled invisibly glad that they were going to keep their word about keeping him safe.

"If you see one, tell us. They are extremely dangerous," he said walking away looking at the tracker in his hand. Superboy growled slightly. Phantom put his hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't get into a fight, you might blow my cover," Phantom said smiling even though no one would see him.

"Phantom is right," Aqualad said as they entered the house. Robin was looking ticked.

"The portal you were talking about isn't here," he said. Phantom appeared and ran down to the lab everyone followed. "Phantom?"

"They hid it," he said smiling and pushing a button on the side. "To keep ghosts from getting it. Though pretty useless since they all know it's here. I'm guessing that's what the Guys in White were thinking."

"They aren't that smart," Robin said as he walked up to the portal. Phantom laughed.

"No, they aren't," he said looking at the portal with sad eyes. "But that doesn't mean they couldn't have found something to help them on their mission to destroy every ghost in existence."

"That's why we're here, Phantom," Aqualad said smiling. "We won't let them destroy an entire world just because they think they can, and that it should be done. It's our job as heroes to make sure that everyone is safe, and that includes ghosts."

"Okay," Phantom said taking a big breath. "We need to empty out the weapons vault. They can't get those weapons, and we need to clean up Amity." Aqualad nodded.

"Lead the way," he said as Phantom walked by to the vault at the back of the lab. He entered in a code and the door released.

"They weren't able to get into the vault at least," Phantom said smiling.

"They had to get permission in order to," Robin said. "They were in the process." Phantom looked at him.

"Guess it's good Batman found me before they destroyed the world then," Phantom said walking into the vault.

"What all are we taking?" Aqualad asked looking at all the weapons lining the room.

"Everything," Phantom said looking back at him. "They can't have any of it. They will use it to their advantage, and I don't want them to find any of my family's research." Robin looked at all the tech.

"This is so cool," he said picking up a small rod. "What's this?" Phantom looked over and smiled.

"Press the button," he said pulling out a thermos. Robin did and the rod turned into a staff.

"Okay, can I use this?" he asked looking at Phantom who was trying to gather all the thermos he could find.

"Yeah," he said. "There are three of those I think. My mom loved to use them." Robin nodded pressing the button again and clicking it to his belt. Aqualad picked up a box looking thing and turned it on.

"Ghost directly ahead," it monotoned. Aqualad looked up at Phantom who was glaring at the device.

"That's the thing that is constantly getting me into trouble," he said. "That and the Ghost Gabber." Robin walked up with a device that looked similar to the Tracker.

"That and the Ghost Gabber, fear me," it said. Aqualad and Robin both started laughing.

"I hate that thing," he said turning around.

"I hate that thing, fear me," it copied back. Robin and Aqualad laughed again and before anyone could do anything Phantom had taken the device and turned it off.

"Yeah, except it did that in my human form as well," he said glaring at it. "It and the tracker were about to blow my cover." Then something hit him in the back of his head. "OW."

"What is that?" Robin asked picking it up. "It looks like a boomerang." Phantom glared at it as well.

"That stupid thing as well," he stated. Robin threw it again and Phantom hit the floor as it came back to him. "It tracks me!" he yelled catching the device before it hit his head again.

"Well, at least we'll always know how to find you then," Aqualad said smiling. "I can see why you wouldn't want the Guys In White to have this, they can use it to find you."

"I'm surprised they haven't yet," Phantom said looking at the tracker. "I had this is my room to prevent my dad from throwing it. I wonder how it got here."

"Dude, where did it go?" Kid Flash asked running down the stairs and to them. "Did you see it?"

"What?" Aqualad asked concerned for his friend.

"The boomerang I found," he said. "It was awesome, although I thought it was going to come back." Phantom looked down at it.

"It doesn't come back, it tracks ghosts," Phantom said looking Kid Flash. "And it finds me just fine."

"Sorry," he said smiling. "Dude, this room is cool." Phantom shook his head and started walking around taking random items and putting them in the boxes that were in the vault.

"Why did you parents already have this packed?" Aqualad asked. Phantom tensed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Danny, guess what?" Jack yelled extremely happy…again.<em>

"_What?" Danny asked annoyed that he was being interrupted while he was trying to do his English work. Lancer was going to kill him if he didn't get it done this time, and he knew it._

"_We were invited to do a weapons demo in Washington DC!" he bellowed picking his son up. "Isn't this exciting? I'm going to pack everything up and we're all going to go as family! Won't that be great?" Jack didn't wait for his son answer as he ran downstairs to pack some of their weapons._

* * *

><p>"My family was invited somewhere to demonstrate them," Phantom said turning around to face the one box that Jack had completed. Aqualad walked up to him.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Aqualad began as a silence filled the air. Phantom turned around and smiled slightly.

"It's okay, I don't feel as bad as I did when I first took off," he said smiling. "I think spending time with you guys has been extremely helpful."

"Good, then," Kid Flash said smiling and taking out a phone. "Does pizza get delivered?"

"Yes, but we have to deal with the ghosts first. We need the Guys in White to leave before I can show my face," Phantom said looking at Aqualad. "Most ghosts will go back by the mention of my name." Aqualad nodded.

"Robin, see if Batman can help with that," Aqualad said. "I need contacts to get them out. And I need to know when the other leaguers that he's sending are coming." Robin nodded and run up to the kitchen to make the call.

"Once we can get them out of here, you can help get them back," Aqualad said walking out. Phantom followed.

"Can you help dismantle the portal?" Phantom asked walking up to it. Aqualad nodded and they got ready.

* * *

><p>"They're not here," Robin said to Batman over the web cam he set up. "Otherwise all of you would be called. Ghosts have taken over." Batman looked at him confused.<p>

"_We had no call in. They should be there,"_ he said concern slightly evident in his voice.

"We can look around, but I didn't find any of them," Robin said looking out at the town as a ghost flew past. "This is driving Phantom crazy. He been calm enough about it, but he said that his obsession with it could be dangerous."

"_I'll get there,"_ Batman said. _"If you need help."_

"We need it," Robin said looking over the town. "There are a lot of ghosts out there. Can you meet us at Fentonworks? Phantom has weapons we can all use for it. There was plenty in the vault."

"_I'll be part of a team heading there then."_ Robin nodded and shut off the link and walked out of the living room. He stopped and looked around.

"I really wish that meeting Phantom didn't mean that his family was dead," Robin said looking around the kitchen. There were drawings of ghosts on the fridge and something glowing under it.

"Have they shut the portal down yet?" M'gann asked entering the house with Superboy.

"I think that's what they are doing now. Batman and a small team of leaguers are coming to help us. There are too many ghosts for just us to deal with without Phantom there to help. We can't do this without him either way, but with the leaguers, we can make sure that he is safe as well."

"I'm not going to hold back if they go after him," Superboy said angrily. "There is a bigger threat than him out there, and he's not even one to begin with."

"It's okay, Superboy," M'gann said holding his hand. "Phantom is strong, he'll be fine."

"Psychically yes, but mentally?" Robin said looking at the door that led to where Phantom and Aqualad were working to take the portal down for travel. "I think he'll fall apart."

"Then we have to make sure that doesn't happen," Kid Flash said entering the room. "You should see his room. It's awesome."

"Why are you going though his room?" Robin asked. "Isn't that snooping?"

"Yes," Phantom said entering. "Superboy, can we get your help?" Superboy nodded and followed Phantom down to the lab.

"Okay, that was random," Kid Flash said smiling. "At least he doesn't seem to care."

"Probably because he doesn't," Robin said looking at the young speedster. "Batman had said he had almost given up, but I guess with him being with us, he has found something to stay."

"How do you know he'll stay?" M'gann asked looking at the boy wonder. Robin smiled.

"I don't," he said then turned around at a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door to see Agents O and K standing there. "You're not welcome."

"Why so hostile," Agent O said glaring at the hero. "We're here to help since we are on the same side." Phantom walked in at that time. "You."

"Crap," Phantom said vanishing into thin air. Agent O took out his ecto gun while Agent K got out his.

"Get back here, scum," Agent K yelled looking around only to see defensive heroes ready to attack them.

"You are on a side of your own," Robin said lifting his weapon up. "Get out now."

"You are working with the enemy," Agent O said glaring at them. Batman appeared behind them.

"You aren't welcome here," Batman said. "I'll deal with it. Now leave before you set someone off." They both glared at the Dark Knight before leaving.

"We have dibs on him whenever he is captured," Agent K said only to be shoved against the wall by Robin.

"He's not going anywhere with you, scum," he said sticking up for his friend. Batman pulled him away from the agent.

"Leave now, and don't come back," Batman said as GL, J'onn, Flash, and Aquaman showed up looking confused at what just happened. The agents disappeared around the corner.

"How did they know he was here?" Batman asked looking at Robin.

"I answered the door thinking it was you, but they showed up and just walked in the same time Phantom come in to ask something," Robin said looking at the doorway where Phantom disappeared to. "I don't know where Phantom went though."

"Not far," Aqualad said while he and Superboy showed up. "He's downstairs, but he's a little shaken. I think they did more than what he told us."

"Most likely," Batman said. "He'll tell when he's ready, but for now we need to clean this place up." Batman walked past them and to the lab where Phantom was leaning against a shut down portal that had been drug out of the wall. GL and Flash followed while Aqualad told Aquaman and J'onn what was going on.

"Kid, are you okay?" Flash asked walking up to Phantom. Phantom turned to them.

"Yeah," he whispered hugging himself. "I'm good."

"You don't look like it," he said reaching out. Phantom tensed and backed away.

"I'm fine," he insisted and headed to the weapons vault. "Some of this won't be able to be taken by the Bioship since the portal will take up so much room, but since you guys needs some of it, we should be able to get everything out of here. The Fenton Jet already has most of it." Batman walked over Phantom and put his hand on his shoulder. The teen was tense and shaking.

"You are still hiding something about them," he said kneeling down to look into the teen's eyes. Phantom looked up at him and backed away into the wall.

"I would really rather not talk about it," he whispered sliding down the wall. "I was hoping to not even get close to an agent like that, especially in a closed space."

"Whatever they did, they can't really get away with it," Batman said. "If you are serious about staying, the league will put protect on you, and anything they did will be given to the public. They won't exist anymore and some may even end up in prison for their crimes. The league has been investigating them for a while now, and with you, we can get the justice many are missing." Phantom looked up at him.

"I'm not entirely sure about that, but staying, you told me that I have nothing left. Well, maybe some new friends helped in that," Phantom said smiling. "I have something to live for now." Batman smiled.

"Good, now what do these inventions do?" Batman asked letting Phantom explain them.

* * *

><p>"I hope he decides to stay," M'gann said looking at Batman and his small team headed out with the Fenton's ecto weapons.<p>

"Me too," Super boy said coming up behind her. "He gives off this feeling of peace."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one then," she said smiling at him. Robin walked up with Aqualad.

"M'gann, Superboy, here's a thermos," he said handing them one. "Go on and help catch the ghosts that are around. Kid Flash and Artemis will go next. I want to head in different directions," he said handing one to Artemis who was waiting on the couch the entire time to do something.

"Why do I have to go with him?" she asked annoyed as Kid Flash ran next her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Because those three are going to be fighting once Batman gives the clear that Phantom can come out. While they wait, they are going to be packing up things in the lab." Artemis growled taking the thermos and running out.

"That should be interesting," Robin said smiling. Aqualad shook his head as Phantom walked out of the lab.

"No one's at the door, right?" he asked looking at the door warily. Aqualad laughed.

"You're fine now," he said as Phantom slightly relaxed. "What else is there?"

"The Opt Center," Phantom said smiling. "I'll fly it once we get it loaded. The portal will have to go in the Bioship along with what was in the weapons vault. Everything else can fit in the Fenton Jet."

"Wait, that thing at the top can turn into a jet?" Robin asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Fenton tech is much more advanced than that of anything else," Phantom said proudly. "Most of the unstable inventions and ones that are in progress go there. M'gann will have to keep the Bioship visible so I can follow, or one of you can ride with me and explain where we are going."

"We'll still need cover when we get to the mountain. We don't want people seeing ships going in," Aqualad said watching the grin on Phantom's face.

"Like I said earlier, I can turn it invisible with my powers, I done it before," he said walking up stairs. "For a whole day too. I was tired when I let it go, but we were trying to hide from the Guys In White again after my secret got out to the world."

"Why didn't we ever hear about it then?" Robin asked.

"You probably did, but I erased everyone's minds so that it never happened," Phantom explained as they were all taken up to the Opt Center via Phantom's powers. "I would have shown you how to get up here without my help, but I don't think my dad took out the ham."

"That's disturbing," Robin said looking over the city. "You can see everything from up here."

"I used to go on top and look up at the stars," Phantom said pressing a few buttons. The entire shook until it turned into a blip.

"I thought that this was a jet," Aqualad said looking at the giant Jack face on the side. "That's the biggest face I've ever saw."

"My dad was weird," Phantom said pressing another button and the blip was sucked in at the ship changed into a jet and landed on the roof. "Told ya."

"Okay that was awesome," Robin said looking at the ship. "I didn't think something like this was possible. Not even Batman has something like this."

"My parents were intelligent," Phantom said. "I wish I could've told them that."

"Did you ever tell them about you?" Aqualad asked looking at Phantom's sad face.

"They knew before the explosion went off. They wanted to be near me when it went off, but…" Phantom said tightening his grip on the steeling wheel he was leaning against.

"It's okay, Phantom," Aqualad said smiling at the hybrid. Robin walked up to him.

"Before I became Robin, I had a family. They were killed, and Batman took me in," Robin said smiling. "He helped me just like he's helping you. It's okay." Phantom looked at him and smiled.

"You never hid the fact that your parents were hunting you under another alias," Phantom said looking down. "They were calling for me before the chemicals were even mixed. They heard I had skipped class, but they couldn't find me. I was fighting Plasmius. At first, I had no idea what he was planning, but right before the explosion he told me that he was going to kill my dad and finally get me and my mom. I ignored him because he is always saying that."

"That's sad when you can ignore something like that," Aqualad said looking at Phantom. He looked down.

"Ever since he found out about, that has been his goal," Phantom said looking over the city though the front windows of the jet. "I just got use to it, I guess." Robin glared out the window.

"We should go," Aqualad said walking out of the ship. "We need to get these ghosts so we can go home." Phantom nodded and grabbed his thermos.

"I can say I missed this thing. I just hate being in it," Phantom said smiling. "Don't aim them at me." They nodded and started their way out into the city. Robin and Aqualad ran under Phantom who was flying above them.

"Don't move, Phantom," Red said pointing her weapon at him.

"And where have you been?" Phantom asked glaring at her. "I thought you were protecting Amity when I left, until I figured out that you were tracking me."

"I thought Batman was taking care of you," she said shooting at him. He weaved in and out of the shots. Aqualad shot a water blast at her.

"Leave him alone," he said glaring at her. Robin jumped up and climbed up the side of a building. Aqualad distracted her as Phantom flew to Robin and helped him.

"You're not going to fight her are you?" Robin asked. Phantom shook his head.

"I don't want to," he said looking at Red sadly. "It doesn't help me."

"Then I guess you'll be okay with my plan," Batman said appearing behind them. "I saw her attack, but I didn't know it was you guys. She gave me this bracelet," he said taking out the black bracelet. "It's designed to shock you using this controller."

"Okay, why?" Phantom asked looking at it warily.

"I cleaned it out and copied it, this is just a bracelet, the copied version," Batman said handing it to Phantom. "It should be able to trick her into leaving if she thinks that you are in custody."

"I see," Phantom said taking the bracelet. "It's light."

"The other one is heavier," Batman said handing the controller to Robin. "Don't press it. I want her to think that it's real."

"Cool," Robin said looking at Phantom as Batman hooked it to his wrist.

"If it does get pressed, try to act like it shocks you," Batman said letting it go.

"I can do that. I get hit enough to be an expert," Phantom said smiling at him. Batman nodded.

"I did put a tracker in it in case you get caught," Batman said. "Only me or Aqualad can take it off without taking off your wrist."

"That helps," Phantom said sarcastically. Batman smiled as did Robin.

"Sarcasm," Robin said after Batman left. "Nice."

"I haven't done that in a while," Phantom said looking back as Red come out to them.

"Back off," Robin said standing in front of Phantom as Aqualad used his powers to get up on the roof they were on. "Phantom is ours," he yelled holding up the controller. Red stopped and glared at him then looked at Phantom who had the bracelet on him. She smirked.

"Yeah, now I do," she said pressing a button on her wrist. It lit up but nothing happened. Phantom's eyes widen when he realized what it was.

"She had one too," he whispered backing away. She growled.

"You really are on his side. He sent all those ghosts. Get rid of him, and they'll leave," she yelled diving at Phantom.

"Seriously," Phantom yelled jumping up and flying up. Red changed and headed for him. "I'm trying to start my life again."

"My friend will never get that chance," she yelled. Phantom turned suddenly and had her off her board in the air.

"Yes, he will," Phantom said glaring at her. "You have to let him." She stopped struggling.

"He's dead," she yelled as tears come to her eyes. Phantom looked down.

"No, he just needs for you to let go," Phantom said. Red growled and pressed a button on her wrist again. The Guys in White showed up with the leaguers on their tail trying to keep them away from Phantom. One had a thermos and aimed it at Phantom.

"No!" M'gann yelled as one agent sucked him in. Phantom screamed the entire time until he disappeared inside it. The Justice League Members there started fighting for it. Robin and Aqualad joined in catching Red and Superboy and Artemis followed the one with Phantom in the thermos.

"We can't let them get him," Artemis said as she and Superboy chased after the van. Superboy started jumping to catch them. "Please don't let them get him."

Superboy jumped until he caught up when the van pulled over. A guy got out and shot at him. It didn't do anything. Superboy destroyed the van only to find that the guy and thermos was gone. He picked up the agent that fired at him by his collar.

"Where is he?" he yelled angrily.

"Getting what he deserves," the agent said smugly. "He killed six people."

"No, he didn't," Superboy said angrily. "He knows who did, and that's who we are after. You better hope he lives," he growled throwing the agent against the van and heading back.

"Where is Phantom?" Batman asked as Superboy landed and looked down.

"They have him," he said glaring at the ground. Batman looked at his computer.

"I have a tracker, but I won't be able to figure out where he is until they get him out," Batman said. "They can't go too far since their labs are here in Amity."

"We don't know where they are," GL said. "But they won't get away with it."

"I hacked into their data base," Batman said. "Once we have his signal, we have to move fast. They won't wait until he completely awake." Kid Flash didn't get what he was referring to.

"To do what?" he asked nervously. Batman glared at him.

"They will dissect him if we don't get him soon," Batman said turning around. "We're not leaving without him."

"What about that Boomerang?" Kid Flash asked. "I mean it is another Fenton tech, what if it works for finding him when he is even in the thermos."

"Good idea," Aqualad said. "We'll go to Fentonworks and see if they have anything to help." Batman nodded.

"I called in a couple more leaguers to help. That kid is afraid of the infirmary already, and this isn't going to help matters," he said walking away. "Keep in touch."

"Got it," Robin said linking his communicator to Batman's. "We'll find him and won't let anything happen."

"He's a good teammate," M'gann said looking out over the city. "I was hoping he would stay."

"He made a decision," Robin said looking at them. "He was."

"He told you," Kid Flash said. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He wanted to see how long it took you guys to figure it out. He put his symbol on the door to his room," Robin said smiling. "It looked pretty cool."

* * *

><p>"Well, let's see what all we can learn from our little ghost friend here," Agent O said grinning evilly.<p>

"This should be good, it's about time we caught the Phantom," Agent K said setting the thermos down. "Get that scalpel; I want to cut in the Y in him."

"That's what I wanted to do," Agent O said glaring at him. "You cut half and I'll get the other half."

"Fine, whatever," K said annoyed. "Let's just get the table ready. We'll need to start as soon as we can." They picked up a table and attached the ghost proof restrains.

"This is gonna be good," O said grabbing the thermos and aiming it at the table. "Ready?"

"Yeah," K said as O pressed the button and let Phantom go slamming into the table. They quickly tied him up as he tried to gather his bearings.

"What's going on?" he said looking around fearfully. The bracelet was glowing slightly and sending the message to Batman that told him where Phantom was.

"We're going to have some fun," O said grabbing the scalpel and unzipped Phantom's suit and began. Phantom's screams reached the ends of the empty building. K slapped him across the face.

"Shut it, loud mouth," he growled. Phantom whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: Wow, you people are awesome!<strong>

**Me: you are amazing**

**Danny: this is why you get a chapter...keep up the reviews and chances are she'll update soon.**

**Me: I love you people, I was so sad earlier and your positive feedback made me all happy go lucky.**

**Danny: also, she started writing and somehow took this on a pretty good adventure.**

**Me: according to the personality quiz we took during a DeVry thing I'm an adventurer. **

**Danny: We are laid back today...as well.**

**Me:XD we are so happy right now**

**Please review**


	5. The Rescue

Seeing Sounds

Chapter 4

The Rescue

"_Fear is the main source of superstition, and one of the main sources of cruelty. To conquer fear is the beginning of wisdom."_

_Bertrand Russell_

* * *

><p>"I got his signal," Batman said gathering the small team. GL, Aquaman, J'onn, and Flash were waiting. Superman had joined them. They couldn't get any other leaguers to come since they were doing their own thing. Many of them had their own cities to protect and were having their own problems while others were trying to fix the mess at the Watchtower.<p>

"Can't that get his heart rate?" Superman asked faintly hearing a scream from the other side of town. He didn't know where it was, but he was more worried about Phantom. Batman nodded and pulled it up.

"It's slow like he's out and having a bad dream, but he's in his ghost form," Batman said. "It's beating fast for him, but we have to go." Everyone nodded and they left heading in the direction Batman was running while he sent the coordinates to Robin. Superman realized that it was in the same direction as the scream he heard earlier.

* * *

><p>"Batman got the signal," Robin said. "Let's go." Everyone boarded the plane to go and left following Robin's directions. They met the senior league when they heard a loud scream.<p>

"That's Phantom," Superboy exclaimed looking at the building angrily. Batman glared and motioned for Superman to destroy the doors, and Superman and Superboy destroyed the front door leading to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

><p>"Phantom, will you shut your worthless hole!" O yelled slamming his fist into Phantom's left side. He whimpered as tears were running down his face from dull green eyes filled with despair. His chest was cut open in the Y, and they were busying trying to separate the muscle from the skin. Then an explosion at the front stopped them in their tracks.<p>

"What happened?" K said looking though the mask protecting his face. Then Superman showed up and his eyes widen in horror as he took in the scene before him now. Phantom was lying with his face turned to side looking at Superman. His eyes that were once filled with hope last time were dulled and disturbingly dead, with nothing left but sorrow and pain filling inside them. The incisions letting loose of green ectoplasm speckled in red, and he felt the urge to vomit.

"What have you people done?" he yelled reaching forward and glaring at them. "That's beyond wrong." They picked up their weapons only to find that they were completely surrounded. They were surprised that that many people believed the young ghost in the first place, and they were frozen in spot still aiming their weapons at Superman who was now glaring dangerously at them.

"Danny?" M'gann asked looking at the hybrid whimpering on the table after she entered. She ran over while most of them just stood there looking at the ghost. "Phantom, it's okay." He whimpered at her touch.

"M'gann," he whispered opening his eyes. He looked betrayed as nightmares and reality started to fall into one another.

"It's okay, Phantom. We'll save you," she said trying to unstrap him. "Just don't move." Superboy ran to help as did the rest of the team. The agents looked at them and aimed their weapons at them only for them to glow green and get taken away. Batman walked over to her making sure that the agents wouldn't interfere.

"Not yet," he whispered and put his hand on hers. "We have to clear everything before letting him go."

"You are not going to touch him again," GL yelled angrily as everyone prepared for battle. Batman gazed as Phantom's prone figure on the examination table, he couldn't help but growl. This was cruel and disgusting not to mention low, even for them. Batman stepped towards to them.

"You are under arrest for experimentation on children," he said glaring at them. They stepped back and looked at the ghost boy.

"He's an unfeeling being," O snapped. "There's nothing wrong with what we were doing."

"He feels more than any of you," M'gann screamed angrily getting closer to them. "You ever come near him again…"

"M'gann," J'onn soothed as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "They won't." Phantom whimpered again, and M'gann quickly ran back over to him.

"Phantom," Aqualad whispered. "We're here now; no one is going to hurt you anymore."

"Dude, you're going to be fine," Robin said looking at the wound and grimacing.

"Hang on, young one," J'onn said holding his hand over the wound and looking at Phantom with sadness. "It might hurt, but it needs to be done."

"Please," Phantom whispered whimpering and trying to curl up, only the restrains were holding him back as delirium took over. "Please, stop."

"It's okay," M'gann said running her fingers in his hair soothingly. He cried out when J'onn's hand touched the tender skin across his chest making the pain flair like an untamable fire adding to the seemingly never ending agony that he was currently feeling. He screamed out as J'onn took out a kit for emergency. Everyone covered their ears and glared at the agents who were glaring at Phantom. After one loud scream from Phantom everyone was taking the agents down and away from the scene while Batman, J'onn, and the younger members stayed.

"I need him quieter," J'onn said looking at Phantom who was whimpering and crying out. "We need to put him out." Batman walked up and held Phantom's hand.

"Go ahead," Batman ordered squeezing Phantom's hand. "He'll either pass out from the pain, or will feel better after, but we don't have time. He'll bleed out." J'onn nodded and used his powers and the kit to help speed Phantom's healing process. Phantom screamed out every so often. Everyone would close their eyes, and some covered their ears, and then sometimes the room would shake.

"Phantom, it's okay," M'gann soothed after J'onn was done. Phantom was shaking still in the restrains. She looked up at J'onn. "Can I undo them now?" J'onn nodded.

"Be careful, he might get violent," he warned as M'gann undid Phantom's right arm. Phantom quickly took his arm and wrapped it around his chest and tried to curl up in a ball.

"Phantom," M'gann said sadly as she tried to undo the left. Phantom was at an odd angle that she couldn't get it off. Everyone cringed seeing what would have to be done in order to get Phantom out. "Please, relax. I can't get it off until you relax enough so I can undo it." Phantom just whimpered in response. Batman reached over and slowly moved Phantom's body and feeling horrible for having to make the poor hybrid move.

"Hurry, this'll more than likely hurt him more," Batman said a little concern seeping though. M'gann nodded. Batman quickly flipped Phantom over, and he screamed out in pain. M'gann quickly undid the restrains. "Shh, Phantom," Batman whispered. He let go, and Phantom curled up on himself whimpering once more.

"We need to get him to the base," Aqualad said looking at the hurting hero with worry and sympathy on his face as well as in his voice. "He needs to get out of here."

"Taking him to an infirmary could be a bad idea," J'onn whispered in the quiet room. "We can put him in his room, and it'll make him feel better and safer, there is something I need to check in the infirmary first before we take him to his room though. We have to stop there first."

"First we need to get him back to the base," Robin said concerned. "He never showed us how to fly the Fenton jet."

"I'll get it," Batman said. "It has autopilot, I'm sure I can put the coordinates in, and it will take me to where the base is. I'll get it there tonight so I have the cover of dark." Aqualad nodded.

"M'gann, get the Bioship," Aqualad said concern lancing his words, and he looked at his new teammate who had wrapped himself into a tight ball whimpering worriedly. "Don't worry, Phantom. You'll be just fine."

"It hurts," he whispered trying to curl into a tighter ball. M'gann reached over and put her hand on his.

"I know, but it'll go away," she said smiling at him. He slowly opened one eye to look at her. She could see the pain he was in from the vivisection and couldn't believe that he was still alive. "It'll be okay, Danny."

"Thank you," he whispered relaxing and falling unconscious.

"That's probably the best thing for him," Batman said.

"The ship is here," M'gann said never letting Phantom's hand go.

"Here," Superboy offered reaching under Phantom. He made a small whimper and curled back up a little while Superboy just looked at him in sympathy. He looked like a young child that was scared in his sleep. There was a puddle of ectoplasm and blood beneath him and under the table. "I'll get him in there." M'gann nodded and let go of Phantom's hand. Phantom whimpered again.

* * *

><p>"Oh my," Hawkgirl said as she showed up. She watched as they took Phantom back on the plane. "That is…unbelievable."<p>

"I know," Batman agreed looking at the Fenton Jet that was parked next to the Bioship on the roof. "So how is it the Fentons managed to create a jet using the top of their house?"

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at the Jet across from them on the roof.

"It was once a center on top that was connected," Batman said slightly impressed. He wouldn't have thought of something like that. "I'm surprised no one from the league would have considered looking into them."

"We did," Diana said walking up. Everyone turned to look at her. "But they died before we could see anything." Robin looked over at her.

"I know what you are talking about," he said looking down. "Phantom said something about it." Diana nodded.

"We weren't sure because of the way Jack acted, but we were interested in Maddie," she responded as they watched the Bioship disappear. "Are you staying here, Robin?"

"Artemis and I are doing rounds, but most of the ghosts left when they heard Phantom was here," Robin said looking down.

"He's still healing," Batman said walking up the ramp to the Fenton Jet. "I found a couple manuals, but only one had anything to do with this ship. It's really not that hard to fly, but Phantom most likely can make it fire and other things as well."

"As long as it flies," Hawkgirl said looking around. Robin looked up at the jet.

"Phantom said that everything that he wanted in this was already here, but there is some things still down in the vault that he wanted them to take. We got the portal in there, but that was it," Robin said looking at Batman. "Artemis is gathering what was left in the lab to take and put here." Batman nodded and sat in the seat of the jet. There was an autopilot button, but Batman decided to try it without since the controls looked similar to the ones in his ship.

* * *

><p>"He's in extreme pain," J'onn warned as Superboy carried the young hybrid to the infirmary once they got back. "I don't want to leave him here, but I would like to make sure they didn't do anything besides cut him open." Superboy nodded looking sadly at the teen in his arms. Danny was silent, but his face was showing inner pain and turmoil from nightmares.<p>

"He'll be okay once he's healed though, right?" he asked looking at J'onn.

"I hope so," he said as they past Phantom's room. It had his symbol on it. "At least he made a decision; I hope this doesn't change it." Superboy held Phantom more protectively in his arms.

"Superboy," Kid Flash yelled running up to them. "Is he still out?"

"Yes," Super boy answered as he set him on the bed in the infirmary. "I hope he stays like that." J'onn walked over to the breathing machine.

"I'll need to make sure he can breathe correctly. Can you go ahead and tie his arms down?" J'onn ordered getting the mask on Phantom's face. Phantom slightly turned away and flinched in pain. J'onn sighed as the bruises appeared more pronounced.

"Why hit him?" Kid Flash asked examining the bruising that was appearing. J'onn sighed.

"He was screaming, and they didn't want him to attract attention," J'onn answered running his hand over the bandage covering Phantom's chest lightly. It was slowly rising and falling with each ragged breath.

"Why?" M'gann asked walking in with sadness. "What could be gained from something so…I don't know?"

"They want to destroy ghosts," J'onn said looking at her. "And learning everything they can about him would help." Superboy glared angrily at the ground.

"So trying to kill a young teen justifies something like that?" Superboy asked angrily.

"No, that was their reason, and they will not go unpunished," J'onn said. "Batman will have a say in it." They all looked down as Phantom groaned. "We need to get him to his room." But Phantom opened his eyes and tried to scream.

"No, shh," M'gann said running up to him and holding his hand. "Don't move, you'll hurt yourself even further." Phantom's breathing quickened, and he stared at everyone with wide eyes. "It's okay, Danny. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Why," he said closing his eyes and turning his head to the side as reality became lost to him, and he began to give up. He calmed down, but J'onn paused at what was happening and gained a worried face.

"Phantom, you are going to be just fine," he soothed walking to meet the teen's eyes. "Don't give up. Your friends are here, and they will make sure that you are safe. Just rest."

"What happened?" Phantom stammered trying to get his hands up. When he realized that he couldn't, he started panicking.

"No, Danny," M'gann warned as he ripped off the one. Superboy rushed over to prevent Phantom from getting up without hurting him. He held Phantom's shoulder down.

"Phantom, you are going to be just fine," Superboy insisted struggling to keep the teen from getting up. "Please just stay down so you can heal." Phantom looked at him with a panicked look in his eyes. He was no longer able to completely keep control of himself.

"Phantom," Kid Flash muttered helping Superboy. "Please, stop. You'll just hurt even more. Please." Phantom suddenly stopped and fell against the bed out of breathe, and then he tried to curl back up but was failing.

"That seems to be his way of escaping the world," J'onn said walking over as Phantom hid his face in his arms after he slipped out of the mask.

"Phantom," J'onn said quietly. "Nothing here is going to hurt you. Please calm yourself. We can take you to your room."

* * *

><p><em>"Take him to his room. Maybe he'll think about what he has done," Agent O said smirking. Phantom paled as the men dragged him back.<em>

_"NO," Phantom screamed as a whip lanced his back leaving stinging pain in its wake._

* * *

><p>"No," Phantom whispered trying to get away from them as reality disappeared. "Get away."<p>

"Danny," M'gann soothed rubbing his side trying to get him to relax. "Everything is going to be just fine. It's the room you are going to decorate since it looked like your old one. You wanted to join with us. You told Robin to keep it a secret to see how long it would take us to figure it out." Phantom whimpered and shied away from her. "Danny, we are all here to keep you safe. We tried when they caught you, but they got away somehow. We got there as soon as we figure out where you were."

"No," Phantom whispered putting his hands over his ears and rolling over to protect his chest and stomach. "Please." M'gann gently put her hand on his back, and he screamed out. She quickly took it away and backed away looking at J'onn.

"He was tortured," J'onn answered her unasked question slowly walking back over to Phantom sadly. "That's why he moved like that. I would chance to say that he was whipped the way he is laying." Superboy looked at Phantom.

"It was them, wasn't it?" he asked looking at J'onn.

"Most likely," he said kneeling next to Phantom and put his hand on his shoulder, and Phantom flinched away. "This past thing may have set his mind into survival mode. He may not respond the way he should, and he's scared." M'gann sat next to Phantom and ran her hand though his hair slowly. Phantom whimpered again and hid his face farther into his arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you," M'gann murmured rubbing Phantom's shoulder. "Shh." Phantom peeked out over his arm and then flinched, tensed, and trembled ready to be punished. "I'm never going to hurt you," she whispered as she continued to work her way down his arm to his face. He buried it deeper into his arm trying to get away from her.

* * *

><p><em>"Come one, you worthless pile of crap," K yelled stretching the hybrid's arm out. "We need to get moving before our boss comes."<em>

_"Leave me alone," Phantom yelled back slipping his arm away and shooting a blast at them. O growled and took out their whip again and laced against his back getting a cry of pain to come from the younger's lips._

_"You are not to tell us what to do, Scum," O screamed lacing Phantom's back with many lashes._

* * *

><p>"Please, don't," Phantom whispered as she tried to coax his head back out. "Please. I didn't…it wasn't…please." M'gann looked at J'onn.<p>

"I believe that if you keep doing that, he'll eventually come around," J'onn observed. "Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. There are tranquilizers in that cabinet there if he gets too out of control. But I think if you raise your hand he'll go back into hiding in his arms like he is now."

"So avoid that and use the tranquilizers," Kid Flash quipped. J'onn smiled slightly at their antics. At least this situation didn't ruin Kid Flash's childlike behavior.

"Yes, it would be best to avoid having him afraid of us. I have to go," J'onn said. "If he tries to escape, call us. We don't want him running around with him like this." M'gann nodded.

"Please," Phantom whispered again tightening into his ball. "Please." M'gann ran her fingers though his hair again hoping he would calm down enough so that they could talk to him.

"It's okay, Danny. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you," M'gann said again sweetly and gently. "It's okay." Phantom peeked out again and then tensed waiting for something to happen.

"We're not going to hurt you," Superboy agreed walking around. Phantom's eyes widened, and he hid his face back in his arms and whimpered.

"Please, I don't want…" Phantom whispered. "Just hurry." Superboy looked at M'gann.

"He thinks you are going to hurt him," M'gann uttered sadly.

"Or punish him," Batman said entering. "How is he?"

"Scared half out of his mind," Kid Flash said staring at the hybrid that was currently making a pitiful attempt to hide from the world. "He seems to be responding to M'gann than the rest of us."

"Most likely because she is female. He has been abused by males, so that's what he's going to see us as: a threat," Batman explained walking up to Phantom. "We have to be careful still after we get him to open up again."

"What if we get M'gann and Artemis to take care of him, and then when he finally opens up enough to think straight, we can start getting him back to where he was," Kid Flash suggested. Batman turned and looked at him thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea," he smiled. "Go ahead then," he said leaving. Kid Flash and Superboy looked at each other.

"I'm not leaving her with him. He could attack at any moment or hurt himself," Superboy said looking at M'gann worriedly and then back at Phantom who was curled up on the bed. He didn't want Phantom to hurt her or himself.

"I'll be fine," she insisted smiling at him. "You can stay near the back of the room though. Then he won't see you." Superboy nodded and headed for the corner of the room. Kid Flash shook his head at the two knowingly.

"I'll go tell Artemis our plan," he decided leaving. M'gann sighed and started rubbing Phantom's arms trying to get his head to pop out again.

"Danny, it's okay," she whispered as Phantom moved slightly. He slowly lifted his face again to look at her. She almost cried at the cornered look he gave her. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked in the softest sweetest voice she could muster.

"Please," he whispered into his arm looking up at her. "Please don't…"

"I'm not going to hurt you," she soothed reaching to touch his face. He tensed ready for her to hit him and closed his eyes, but all she did was rub his cheek and take her hand away. "See, no one here is going to hurt you." He opened one eye.

"What…" he began only to shut his eyes tightly and whimper. He curled his legs up to his chest tighter.

"We don't have anything for the pain," she whispered trying to sooth him in his seemingly hopeless situation. "Our infirmary isn't completely stocked yet." Phantom whimpered again.

"What happened?" he finally croaked out. He looked up at her again as recognition showed on his face. M'gann smiled.

"They got you, but we were able to save you before they did too much," she answered hoping he wouldn't go back into hiding. He relaxed slightly.

"The portal?" he said as he tried to sit up. M'gann put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's here, but you just need to set it up. You can't go anywhere until that is healed," she said sternly. Phantom eyes her for a moment before relaxing and sighing dejectedly.

"Thanks," he whispered reaching out for her hand. She took it entwining her fingers between his reassuringly.

"I'm guessing you didn't really know what was going on," she said looking at him. He smiled slightly.

"I remember screaming, but otherwise everything's a blur," Phantom replied turning his head slightly. "Hey, Superboy." Superboy walked out, but stopped when Phantom tensed.

"Are you okay?" he asked not wanting to frighten the hybrid. Phantom nodded.

"An unwanted reflex," he whispered. "Sorry, I didn't…"

"Phantom, knock it off," Artemis sighed in annoyance entering. "We're glad you are okay. Quit apologizing for something that was out of your control. Kid Flash told me what was going to happen." He smiled at her sadly, eyes filled with nostalgic tears of sorrow.

"My best friend was always saying something like that," he murmured falling asleep against the bed curled up.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Superman asked as M'gann and Superboy showed up. They were all unloading everything and taking it to an unused room for Phantom to turn into his lab.<p>

"He's better. He let Superboy walk up to him a little," M'gann said. "I think it's easier for him since he was able to get over it before, but being afraid of the infirmary may take some more time than we had planned. He doesn't like being in there." Batman nodded and continued typing into the computer.

"We are setting up a lab area for Phantom," he said. "We are letting the jet stay here in the hanger, and then the lab is going to be over there. All that's left to take over there is what's was in your ship."

"The portal," M'gann said with awe in her voice. "Yeah, that thing was huge."

"It's supposed to take you to the flip side of our world," Wally partly joked. "It doesn't surprise me." Artemis shook her head.

"It probably takes a lot of energy," she said then started looking around.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked looking at her.

"Usually we are talking about something Phantom deals with, he appears," she said looking at Robin.

"He's in pain just sitting still. I don't think he'll want to move," Robin said looking over his shoulder at a loud sound coming from the infirmary. "Phantom?" They all ran to the sound.

* * *

><p>"Phantom?" Robin asked as he entered the infirmary. Phantom was no longer in the bed, but curled up in the corner of the room. The infirmary was completely trashed and destroyed. "Phantom, are you okay?"<p>

"Danny?" M'gann asked walking over to him. Everyone stayed back and let her walk up to him and kneel down in front. He looked up at her slightly before burying his head and turning his back to her.

"He was trained to do that," Robin observed seeing the response. "He was tortured by them."

"That's what J'onn said," M'gann muttered rubbing Phantom's arm hoping he would relax. "Danny, I know it hurts, but please don't hide from us. What happened?" Phantom looked up at her and then at the lab.

"They…it…I…was..there…and they tried…kept me from…them…they needed," he whispered hugging himself into his ball of comfort. M'gann slowly wrapped her arms around him giving him a small hug hoping he would relax.

"Phantom," Superboy whispered walking a little closer. Phantom tensed and let his back completely open, ready for whatever was to come.

"Danny, it's okay," M'gann said smiling and reaching for his shoulders to turn him around and get him to relax. "No one is going to hurt you. Please, it's okay."

"Just do it," he whispered. "Please." M'gann sighed and turned to look at Aqualad.

"What do we do? He's waiting for punishment," she murmured sadly looking back at Phantom and trying to get him to relax. She was rubbing his shoulder, but the way he was moving, was telling her that he was waiting for the whip.

* * *

><p><em>"You're worthless," K growled kicking the hybrid across the room. "That was no way to act there. Our boss wasn't too happy with that little trick you pulled."<em>

_"You should have known better," O yelled cracking the whip and making Phantom turn around to face them, anger glowing bright in his eyes._

_"You took me from my home and you expect me to just give in," he yelled. The whip around and graced his chest with it's painful end. The end was coated in ectonergy, and it burned his flesh. He screamed out and fired at them. They dodged and then pinned him to the ground. O kept his arms down while K whipped his back._

_"You will learn respect," K yelled whipping him one last time. O leaned down to Phantom's ear._

_"This is your new home, Scum," he growled. "You will listen to your masters."_

* * *

><p>"Please," Phantom whispered curling back into a ball. "I want to go home." Everyone stopped.<p>

"He's no longer in the present," M'gann realized standing up. "He's reliving the past."

"He destroyed their lab," Robin pointed out looking around the infirmary. "And if he did what he here, they were out for quite a while."

"At least this place was already in the process of getting redone," Superboy said. "Now we can get a whole new wing."

"That's wonderful," Kid Flash grinned sarcastically then frowned when Phantom gave a cry of pain.

"We need to get him out of here, and somewhere that can't remind of his past," M'gann commanded kneeling back down to him. She started to roll him over when he froze, his hands stretched to the ground and glowed slightly blue. The room grew colder and ice started to form on the floor. Aqualad's eyes widened.

"No, get the tranquilizers, he's going to escape," he yelled running for where Batman told them it was. "That's how he got away from them."

"Destroyed their lab and then attacked," Kid Flash muttered looking at Phantom who was still curled up.

"They couldn't do anything to him while he's like this. M'gann, be careful, he could freeze you," Aqualad warned aiming the darts at Phantom's back. Suddenly everything warmed up, and Phantom stood up looking dazed.

"Ow," he whispered holding his chest. He looked down at the ground and panicked seeing a needle. He backed away from it running into M'gann.

"Danny, don't," she warned catching him before he fell. "Shh, everything is going to be just fine." He looked up at her and everyone else.

"What happened?" he asked flinching as the pain in his chest intensified.

"You destroyed the lab," Robin informed walking up to him. Phantom tensed but tried not to move from his spot. "It's okay, though."

"It was going to happen eventually," Superboy muttered. "Told you we should have taken him to his room while he was out and skipped the infirmary."

"Shut up," M'gann growled glaring at him. "He woke up before we could." Phantom just watched the two argue. Kid Flash slowly walked to Phantom's side. Phantom looked over at him, but didn't seem affected.

"Wally, what are you doing?" Artemis yelled seeing him next to Phantom.

"He's not doing anything," he pointed out looking at Phantom. Phantom closed his eyes and put his legs under himself then stood up completely.

"I think I'm good," Phantom uttered looking down at his chest. "My mental breakdown is at least."

"That was a mental breakdown?" Robin asked looking at everything.

"Yes," Phantom answered rubbing his neck. "That's the second time it's happened too. The last time I destroyed my parents' lab."

"Did they know?" Aqualad asked confused. Phantom shook his head.

"They were surprised when I was screaming. My mom was worried thinking that's how I died. Before they found out, they thought the reason I tried to protect Amity was because I was tortured and didn't want anything to happen to others. My dad thought I was the one doing the torturing until my mom told him that I was only a teenager," Phantom explained as he held his arms around his chest.

"It's okay," M'gann comforted hugging him gently. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. Still in pain, but I think that's pretty obvious," Phantom told her.

"Can you walk?" Robin asked. Phantom looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe," he muttered looking down and putting one foot in front of the other. He lost balance, but M'gann put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling. "Okay, sorta. Thanks."

"Okay, let's get him to his room," Aqualad ordered walking up next to Phantom. Phantom tensed, and he stopped. "Wally, you and M'gann take him to his room." Said heroes nodded and walked on each side of Phantom. They kept him balanced if he started falling sideways, but they were both afraid to touch him as if they would break him at the smallest push.

* * *

><p>"Why is he only letting Wally go near him?" Robin asked looking at Aqualad.<p>

"I have no idea," he said walking as the three disappeared into the hall. "But we could use that to our advantage."

"Maybe because of Wally's attitude," Superboy put in walking up. "Phantom didn't see him as a threat, but a friend. Maybe there was someone there that he seen as a friend there, and Wally reminds him of that person." Aqualad and Robin looked at him.

"He's on to something," Robin agreed smiling and typing into his computer. "I'm going to look for recently fired people whose was doing something that they shouldn't in the Guys in White labs." Robin walked out of the room.

"Well maybe we can learn what happened to Phantom and not have to have him bring up those memories," Aqualad mused as he looked at the destroyed infirmary. "I wonder why the lab at his house didn't show any signs of him destroying it."

"The lab was ghost poof," Superboy pointed out walking out. Aqualad looked at him confused when he stopped at the door. "What? They were ghost hunters; I would figure that was it."

"Okay," Aqualad said leaving and turning off the light.

* * *

><p>"Phantom?" Wally asked looking at the hybrid who was leaning against the door. "You okay?"<p>

"Yeah, just tried and sore," he muttered pushing against the door and letting M'gann open it. "Thanks guys."

"You're our friend," M'gann smiled. "And you need help, even now." Phantom smiled.

"Yeah, I do," Phantom agreed entering the room. He stopped looking around at it. "What the…?"

"Whoa," Wally exclaimed looking at the room. The walls were black, and the bed had Phantom's symbol on the comforter, as well as right above the head board. There was a picture of him and his family sitting on the silver dresser. There was a small room next to it that had the bathroom. The curtains to the shower were green as was the sink. The walls were white with a black strip going around the room.

"Who?" Phantom began looking back at Batman who was smiling.

"They said they didn't want you to be somewhere that would remind you of the past," Batman explained walking up. Phantom tensed, but remained where he was. "Changing the room to something that didn't look like your old one would help."

"This is so cool," Wally grinned looking at TV that was sitting across the room from the bed. "How come our rooms can't look like this?"

"You have to do your own," Batman pointed out. "Phantom here has had a enough to do. Besides he still has to set up his lab." Phantom looked at him surprised.

"Where is it?" Phantom asked hesitantly. Batman noticed, but didn't point it out. He knew the reason, and he knew why Wally was able to get to him while no one else could get close without freaking him out.

"It comes off the hanger," Batman explained walking around the room to avoid getting closer to Phantom. "I hope to see you better soon, Phantom. I have a job to do."

"Thank you," Phantom smiled warmly at him. "I like it." Batman nodded and left.

"Dude, he got you clothes," Wally muttered annoyed. He pulled out several white shirts that had a red oval on them.

"Those are my old clothes," Phantom mentioned limping over. "He only had to take them here." Wally smiled.

"Well, I guess you can get around on your own now," he smiled walking to the door. "I'm going to redo my room now." Phantom laughed, and then stopped and dropped to the ground holding his chest. Wally and M'gann ran over to him.

"Danny," M'gann asked kneeling in front of him. Phantom looked up.

"Sorry, just a sudden pain," Phantom gasped out and got up before clutching his chest again. M'gann put her hand on his shoulder and slowly made her way to his chest.

"Your heart is beating too fast," she explained looking at him. "I need you to relax; you are going into a slight shock. Wally, go get me some water and maybe something for him to eat." Wally nodded and ran out of the room. "Can you stand?" M'gann asked putting her other hand under Phantom's arm to help him up. He slowly stood back up and then winced. M'gann reached to take his pulse at his neck, and he froze.

"Don't," he whispered grabbing her hand and letting her have his wrist. "I don't like people around my neck."

"Bad experience?" she asked looking for his pulse on his wrist.

"Experiences," Phantom muttered looking at her. "Every time I get in a fight, they always go for my neck. I think I've broken it a couple times."

"Then how are you still here?" she asked finally finding his pulse.

"My body will heal something like that very quickly," he smiled slightly.

"Your heart is beating about normal for you now," she mumbled glad that was over. "I want to keep you under a good watch though. That could have been much worse."

"Sometimes it's my human half telling me something," Phantom explained looking at her. "But because of what happened, I can't change back without risking serious injury," he mentioned going to his bed. He sat down and then laid back. "It feels good to lay down."

"You were laying down until you destroyed the infirmary," M'gann mentioned smiling. Phantom flinched.

"Okay, lay down and not have to panic about whether I'm safe or not," he rephrased. Wally walked in with a tray and a bottle of water.

"Here ya go. Canary decided to make us food since she heard what happened," he grinned. "She wants to come see you, as long as it's okay with you."

"Thanks, and yeah that's okay," Phantom smiled. M'gann walked over to him.

"You sure? You seemed nervous about Batman," she questioned putting her hand on his shoulder. Phantom smiled up at her after setting his tray and water on the bed.

"I'll be okay. I'm not sure why I was so tense," he muttered looking down. "It's just something that happened."

"We thought that maybe it was because that males were hurting you," Wally mentioned. "But you were fine with me." Phantom looked at him.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I hate this." Wally sat down on the other side of the bed and turned and put his hand on Phantom's shoulder. Phantom tensed and closed his eyes.

"You are still afraid of me," he pointed out taking his hand off. "You are expecting us to hit you, just like someone who was in a abusive household." Phantom looked at him.

"I guess time will help to heal," he whispered. "I'll get better though." Wally smiled.

"Good, because I looked further into you," he grinned. "And I think that having someone who can create something interesting will liven things up around here. I heard you were cocky in a fight." Phantom chuckled.

"I hope so," he agreed as Canary walked up to the door.

"Hey, Phantom, how are you feeling?" she asked walking in and looking around the room. "Batman must like you."

"I'm good considering what happened," Phantom stated as M'gann and Wally stood. "I think he does."

"Do you want us to leave?" M'gann asked looking at Phantom who was eating some of the pizza that was on the tray.

"I would like to talk to Phantom alone," Canary commanded walking over to him and watching as he tensed slightly, but not as much as he did with the others.

"Okay," Wally nodded dragging M'gann with him. Phantom looked at Canary.

"What is it?" he asked moving over so she could sit.

"I don't think anyone asked if you still wanted to do this," Canary explained looking him in the eye. "Do you really want to continue this?" Phantom looked down.

"I will always be a hero," he assured looking at her. "It's part of my obsession, and I think that staying here is safer than trying it out like I have been doing." Phantom looked down at his hands. "My obsession to make sure that my family was safe almost got me killed so many times, and then with the Guys in White trying to get me, I've just got nothing left if I leave." Canary watched as Phantom rubbed the gauze that was tightly wrapped around his chest keeping his wound from opening again.

"I don't know much about ghosts, but I guess to someone who knows more, that would make sense," Canary mentioned smiling at the hybrid.

"Yeah, ghosts have an obsession that they have to do," Phantom explained. "Mine is to protect."

"To keep those around you safe," Canary agreed looking at the symbol sitting over the bed. "Your symbol has been used as a protection icon."

"Yea, my town used it as one," Phantom commented looking up at it. "I just wish that fight with Plasmius never happened, and then none of this would have happened."

"You can't change the past," Canary comforted.

"Tried that once and it backfired," Phantom muttered looking at her. "Now, I can't contact that ghost anymore. No one can."

"He doesn't want to be found, so I guess this was supposed to happen," Canary guessed taking her chance and reaching around Phantom's shoulders. He tensed, but she only slowed down never stopping.

"I guess…that makes sense," Phantom muttered watching her. He knew what she was trying to do, but it made him uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" she asked before letting her arm actually touch him. Phantom flinched.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phantom whispered looking over at Canary's hand. Canary let her arm rest on his shoulders, and Phantom squirmed a little.

"It's not hurting you," Canary pointed out lifting her arm up a little. Phantom shook his head.

"No, it's just…" he began but closed his eyes and started breathing hard.

"Phantom, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only trying to get you use to people touching you again," Canary comforted getting a little closer. "Open your eyes; hiding from this isn't going to help you." Phantom opened his eyes slightly.

"It helped before," Phantom whispered looking at her in fear. She smiled and took her other hand and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"In the lab?" she asked trying to see what had happened.

"Yea," Phantom mentioned before his eyes widened. Canary pulled him to her.

"It's okay, Danny," she whispered as he cried. "No one here is going to hurt you. It's safe."

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Flash asked as Batman arrived. There were a few heroes in the room with them.<p>

"Canary is going to work with him," he answered. "I got his room done while he was in the infirmary. I wasn't expecting him to destroy the infirmary when I did it though."

"He destroyed the infirmary?" J'onn asked looking at Batman.

"He was in the middle of a mental breakdown. He's good now, he just tenses every time a male comes around," Batman mentioned typing into the computer. "Now we need to learn everything about the Guys in White and the person who hired them: Vladimir Masters."

"Wasn't that the mayor of Amity?" GL asked looking at the picture. "The one that wanted to kill Phantom, and the one the killed his family."

"Yes, we are going after him," Batman ordered pulling up articles. "That invasion we entered in at Amity when we cleaned out the Fentons' house was staged to fame Phantom. As soon as we got him out of there, every ghost disappeared."

"Wasn't that more because they were afraid of him?" GL asked looking at the camera they placed in Amity Park to make sure that they no longer had that many ghosts again without their hero being there.

"I believe that, and Phantom said that ghosts tend to make sure that other ghosts don't get hurt. I think a few seen him get caught by those guys," Batman explained glaring at the pictures of their fight. "I want to know how they were able to get away with him."

"Right there," GL pointed out to where they headed the thermos to O who was halfway out of the manhole.

"Wonderful," Batman growled. "Do we have them already arrested?"

"Masters bailed them out and is calling in his contacts trying to get the charges dropped and get them back in the field. He wants them to track Phantom again," GL growled typing some more into the computer.

"We have some work to do to prevent him from using his powers to get these charges dropped. I found those belts that Phantom said prevented ghosts from touching and overshadowing someone. I want to study those," Batman explained watching the screen.

"Do you have his permission?" Flash asked curious. "Cause if not, can I go and ask? I heard that he'll let Kid Flash near him, but everyone else he's nervous about." Batman nodded.

"Go ahead," he ordered taking out the one belt.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: Sorry for the wait.<strong>

**Me: I feel bad...**

**Danny: You'll be fine, other than the injury you got from the horse.**

**Me: I was thrown...pretty far...**

**Danny: she's in pain**

**Me: a lot**

**Danny: she also doesn't own the shows**

**Me: I don't**

**Danny: At least we're no longer fighting**

**Me: No we're not**

**Danny: that's slightly annoying.**

**Me: It is.**

**Danny: Review and let's see how fast we can post the next one.**

**Me: Check out Silent Tears as well...it's actaully part of this story and it may give clues as to what happens in later chapters.**

**Danny: It's goes after the week Danny was captured.**

**Me: It kinda explains more of what happens in a later chapter better...I hope you liked this and that...XD**

**Danny: Also...**

**Me: we should stop, because I'm not sure exactly what all has been mentioned and I would hate to give away some info...I hope to see you soon.**


	6. Time Will Tell

Seeing Sounds

Chapter 5

Time Will Tell

"_It has been said that, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."_

_Rose Kennedy_

* * *

><p>"Phantom," Flash called walking into the room. "Whoa, Batman wasn't kidding when he said that he did Phantom's room." Phantom walked out of the bathroom and froze seeing Flash there. He didn't move a muscle, and it worried Flash. "Phantom, I just came to ask you a question from Batman since he was busy."<p>

"O…kay," Phantom mumbled tensing and walking away from Flash to the corner of the room. He was breathing hard. Flash watched as the teen just started messing with something on the table.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Flash promised trying to relax the kid. He could see the difference in him now compared to the last time he talked to him. "Batman was wondering if he could use your belt thingy that stops ghosts from taking over another person. He was making sure that you would be okay with that."

"I'm okay with that," Phantom muttered trying not to close his eyes and hide. "Just as long as he doesn't sell them."

"He won't. He's trying to prevent Masters from getting to the people who are working to dismantle the Guys in White," Flash explained wanting to move closer to the teen, but figured that would be a bad idea. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phantom whispered giving into closing his eyes.

"Do you need me to get anyone? I know you have been working with Canary," Flash asked taking a small step forward. Phantom tensed suddenly and when down. "Phantom?"

"I'm okay," he whispered grabbing the top of the dresser and pulling himself up. "It's just that…"

"I can go get Canary or M'gann if you feel uncomfortable with just me being here," Flash suggested looking at the door. "I was going to get one of them, but I wanted to see your room first, I didn't know you were in here."

"I'm okay," Phantom muttered turning around and opening his eyes. "It's fine." Flash looked at the cornered teen.

"I think I should," Flash worried walking to the door.

"Wait, Flash," Phantom sputtered stepping forward. "Don't, I'm fine. Is that all you needed?" Flash looked at him sadly and took out a couple of papers.

"Batman wanted you to sign these so he had documents saying that you were okay with him creating more of those belts," Flash explained holding up the paper. Phantom looked at them curiously.

"The Specter Deflectors?" he asked. "There should be a box marked SD and it should have about ten." Flash watched as Phantom slowly walked closer to him, and he smiled glad that the kid was trying to trust again.

"So they are called Specter Deflectors?" he asked not moving.

"Yeah, my dad named them," Phantom grinned. Flash smiled back. He wasn't going to move. Phantom needed to learn how to trust again and him walking on his own to something he was afraid of was something that Flash hoped would help.

"That sounds pretty cool," Flash mused turning to face him. Phantom froze and just stared at Flash in fear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Phantom uttered looking down. Flash knew he wasn't going to come any closer and decided to see if he could walk to him without him freaking out. He started walking closer. Phantom tensed, but didn't move.

"No one is going hurt you," Flash promised. Phantom smiled slightly. "I know that everyone is saying that, but Canary said that you tend to relax a little."

"Really," Phantom wondered looking at him. He didn't realize how close he really was and jumped back a little and fell. "Ow."

"Don't hurt yourself," Flash warned holding out his hand to help Phantom back up. Phantom grabbed his hand and got up, but Flash could feel the tense and scared feeling Phantom had. He was trembling.

"I'm good," he whispered letting go of Flash's hand. Flash handed him the papers.

"Just sign there, and Batman can continue to studying the Specter Defector to help get rid of Masters," Flash explained as he handed Phantom a pen.

"Will anyone else see these?" Phantom asked looking at Flash. Flash shook his head.

"Only the league since you aren't part of it yet," Flash smiled as Phantom read over the agreement. It was only for the Specter Deflector, and he was okay with that. He signed it and handed it to Flash. "Thanks, and I hope you feel better soon. I can tell you are still in pain by the way you move." Phantom smiled.

"Yeah," he whispered looking down at his chest. Flash wanted to hug the teen after that look.

"I'll see you around," Flash nodded and walked out of the room. Phantom looked back at the ecto gun he was playing with.

"I just hope I don't blow myself up," he grinned. He felt better at making small jokes again.

* * *

><p>"Flash?" Canary asked walking to Phantom's room. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I needed to ask Phantom something for Batman," he answered. "He let me near him." Canary frowned.

"Next time can you tell me? I really worked hard on just getting him to trust me," she explained walking up to him.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find you, and I wanted to check out his room," Flash grinned. Canary shook her head.

"Next time tell me, okay?" Canary warned. Flash nodded and left her standing at Phantom's door where she could hear him faintly laughing. She smiled and entered. "What's so funny?" Phantom tensed and knelt down bending his head.

"Sorry," he whispered. Canary frowned and walked up to him. He had his eyes closed tightly and his breathing was quick.

"What have I told you about closing your eyes? You'll never heal," she mentioned putting her hand on his shoulder hoping he'll calm down enough to realize what he just did. "Open them and look at me, Danny. No one is going to hurt you." Phantom slowly looked up at her.

"I was surprised," he whispered slowly standing up. "I really wasn't expecting you." Canary sighed.

"You realize what you did right?" she asked concerned. "Please, try to avoid that kind of thing. I know what you have been through wasn't pleasant, but you could get seriously hurt if you don't look at who is coming."

"I know," he whispered gripping the table that was in front of him. "It's just that, where they kept me, that was what they wanted from me. I was nothing but a weapon and tool to them." He had tears going down his face.

"Danny, everything is going to be alright," Canary soothed rubbing his back. He was finally letting her touch him without him freaking out. "No one thinks of you like that here. They see you as their friend, and you are. They want nothing but your friendship."

"Thanks, Canary," Phantom whispered lightly wrapping his arms around his wound. Canary gave him a small hug.

"I heard that you let Flash close," she smiled. "But he said that you looked uncomfortable. You didn't have to have him stay here. He could've found one of us."

"I know, he asked if I wanted," Phantom mumbled looking up at her. "I'll be fine, it didn't hurt anything." Canary smiled.

"It did something," she whispered taking Phantom back to the bathroom to change the bandages wrapped around him. "Otherwise you wouldn't have had that reaction when I walked in."

"I didn't think about it," Phantom stated as they entered the bathroom. "Although, he was right about Batman doing a good job on my room, it's really cool." Canary had him sit on the sink so that she could clean the wound and reapply the dressing.

"I can either unwrap it, or cut it off," Canary offered getting the kit out that they had made for Phantom. Phantom looked at her confused.

"I don't care," he responded looking at her curiously. She smiled realizing he wasn't sure what she was talking about. Canary pulled out the scissors and Phantom tensed. "Okay, maybe I do."

"Should I unwrap then?" she asked opening them. Phantom's eyes widen, and he moved backwards. She smiled gently and put them back in the box and then took out gauzes and bandages. Phantom relaxed slightly, but didn't move. "Phantom, you're okay. I was just trying to see what you would do. I need you to get closer so I can undo the bandage."

"Okay," he whispered moving off the counter to stand next to it. Canary moved forward, and he took a step back. "Sorry."

"Phantom, I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted to see your reaction," she explained reaching her hand out and resting it on his tense shoulder. "Just relax a little. You're safe here."

"I know," he whispered letting her walk closer to him. She seen the knot and realized that she would have to cut it anyway.

"Okay, I want you to just look at the wall over there," she ordered grabbing the kit and moving it out of Phantom's sight. He was tense.

"What are you going to do?" he asked looking back at her.

"If I tell you, you won't let me continue. I promise it won't hurt," she promised looking at the knot.

"What if I made the bandage intangible?" Phantom asked looking back at the wall knowing that she would have to cut the knot in order to get it unwrapped. Canary looked at him.

"Can you do it without taking the dressing off?" she asked. Phantom nodded and slipped one of his fingers under the wrap and turned it intangible. The bandage came off while the dressing stayed stuck to his chest. Phantom winced.

"This is gonna hurt," he muttered looking at her. She nodded.

"More than likely," Canary agreed reaching out to touch the dressing. Phantom backed away. "Hey, now," she smiled calmly hoping he would calm down a little. "How many times do I have to say, I'm not going to hurt you?"

"Except for the part that this is going to hurt," Phantom mumbled. "That and I don't like people touching it."

"Trust is something we need to work on," Canary explained reaching out again. Phantom tensed but don't move as she slowly peeled off the dressing. Some skin and blood stayed on the dressing, and Phantom whimpered. Canary stopped hearing the sound. "It's okay." Phantom looked at her and then back down and flinched.

"No, it's not," he whispered reaching up only to stop about an inch above her hands. "None of this is okay." Canary looked up at him.

"You're right, but there is nothing we can do but continue this," she agreed putting her other hand on his and dragging it down to the wound. She gently laid his hand on it making sure not to hurt him again. "But time can help the pain lessen."

"I know, but this should never have happened," Phantom murmured pulling his hand off the wound and closing his eyes.

"Phantom, you're running from it," Canary pointed out lifting his head up to look at her. "The only way to get past this is to accept it."

"How would that help?" Phantom growled. "They locked me away, and then they used me to try and find out how to make weapons to destroy not only ghosts, but humans as well. How am I supposed to live with that?"

"Phantom, I know it must be hard, but you just do," Canary whispered finishing taking off the dressing and grabbing the antiseptic. "There is nothing left but to accept it. This is going to sting."

"Who cares?" Phantom whispered looking down. Canary stopped before applying it.

"You are not giving up that easily, Danny. You still can do good here with these heroes. You are their friend now, and they yours," Canary explained bending down slightly to look at his sad eyes. "Don't do this. I know it's hard, and I know it might seem easier to give up, but that's just it. It's the easy way, and by what I've heard about you, you never take the easy way out."

"Thanks, Canary," Phantom whispered looking at her. He smiled faintly. "I don't think tomorrow will be dull though." Canary looked at him a little afraid of what he was talking about.

"Danny, let's just work though this okay. Don't do anything stupid," she requested afraid he was thinking of going away.

"I won't," Phantom muttered as he flinched at the sting of the antiseptic. "No matter how many times I've done this, it still hurts like hell."

"Watch it," Canary warned slightly adding pressure. Phantom winced.

"Sorry," Phantom whispered looking back at the wound. It was healing quickly due to his ghost powers, but now you could make out the Y mark that they had cut. "Wow, they really got it."

"They didn't get anything," Canary objected looking at Phantom. "All they accomplished was hurting a young hero, and that will not be taken lightly."

"Thanks, for everything," Phantom noted smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I'll be back later," Canary told him. "There is a couple things that I have to do for the league, and I'll be back to change them again." Phantom nodded.

"Okay," he uttered as she attached the wrap behind him.

"Don't do anything stupid," she warned worriedly. "Everyone here does care about you." Phantom looked confused and then smiled.

"I won't," he reassured. "I'll be fine." She looked at him skeptically, but left. "In fact, I'll think I'll be just fine after this." He walked over to his door and looked out, and no one was there. He turned invisible and headed for his new lab.

* * *

><p>"You think he will?" Aqualad asked looking in the direction of Phantom's room. The door was closed and from what Canary had just told him, it worried him.<p>

"I don't know, he went through a couple mood swings, but he seemed depressed," Canary worried typing in a couple things in the computer. "Just check on him a couple of times. He'll be okay with you guys checking on him, but be careful when you get near him."

"We will, thanks," Aqualad acknowledged walking over to the training area where Superboy was watching Wally and Robin spar. "Guys, we need to make sure that Phantom is okay. Canary is worried he'll do something stupid."

"What kind of stupid thing?" Wally asked not liking the tone Aqualad used. Robin glared at him.

"Exactly what you are thinking," Robin muttered still glaring. "What can we do? He won't let us near him."

"We knock on his door every so often to see what he is doing," Aqualad ordered looking at his team. Only the guys were there. The girls went out for some supplies.

"And make sure that he's not doing anything suspicious," Superboy said looking in the direction of Phantom. "Should we start now?"

"In about an hour," Aqualad said. "I don't want him to think that we are being nosy. Canary said that he wouldn't do anything too soon. He'll want to think about it."

* * *

><p>"Alright, so this piece would go here," Phantom mumbled to himself as he put the wires to the portal in the wall. He was trying to get it to where he could the portal ready to go in the wall before telling everyone his good news. He felt a lot better, and they thought that he was going down. He wanted a little fun with it.<p>

"Wally! That's cheating!" Phantom heard Robin yell. He could tell they were in the hanger doing something. Phantom smiled and walked back around the portal with his goggles on. He looked around and spotted a hole where it seems that they wanted the portal. He walked over to it.

"It seems big enough," Phantom whispered. Hearing footsteps coming towards the lab, he turned invisible as Aqualad walked in.

"I thought I heard something," Aqualad muttered looking at the place. He stopped and stared at the portal and where Phantom had done working. "I thought that Batman didn't know how to connect the wires." Phantom smiled and slide into the wall. He listened as Aqualad left closing and locking the door.

"I really hope those aren't ghost poof," Phantom mumbled flying over and sticking his arm though. "Good." He began working again on trying to prep the portal to get it ready for the hole in the wall.

* * *

><p>"Aqualad, what are you doing?" Robin asked as Aqualad started typing on the computer.<p>

"Do the cameras in Phantom's lab work yet?" he asked looking though the system.

"I don't think they are connected yet," Robin answered watching him confused. "Why?"

"The portal was messed with," he answered looking at him. "Someone might know Phantom's here."

"Then why mess with the portal instead of trying to take down Phantom while he's injured?" Robin asked looking back at the lab.

"Maybe they want all of us hurt," Aqualad warned looking at the lab as a small sound came from it. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Darn it," Phantom growled as the top of the breaker box fell. "This cannot end well," he mumbled hearing footsteps come to the door and stop. He looked around the portal and wondered if they were going to enter. When he didn't see anything, he picked up the panel when the door busted open.<p>

"Freeze," Robin yelled only to drop his stance when he realized it was only Phantom.

"I knew this wouldn't end well," Phantom murmured giving them a half grin. "Hey guys, didn't think you would be here."

"You are supposed to be in your room resting," Robin exclaimed putting his staff away. Phantom smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't sit my room all day," Phantom grinned walking back over to the breaker box and reattached the cover. "Sorry, the thing blew up on me when I attached the fuse to the portal backup generator. I don't think it was a good fuse, I'll have to change it."

"Why?" Robin asked walking up. Phantom tensed slightly, but didn't seem to notice that when he turned around.

"Because the backup power to the portal will keep it from collapsing in on itself, and that's part of the reason why I have ghost powers," Phantom explained smiling at them. They could tell he was slightly uncomfortable, but he wasn't being completely obvious about it.

"So you found a way to prevent others from getting powers," Aqualad pointed out keeping Robin from walking closer to the portal since Phantom was still working on the wiring.

"Yeah, and I took the on switch out of the machine and put it outside," he emphasized attaching more wires to the side, there was a small spark. "What the…? Nevermind," Phantom shook his head and reattached them the portal sparked and a humming sound started.

"Anyone want to move the portal in the hole?" Phantom asked pointing to the side of the room where there was a hole designed for the portal to slide into.

"Superboy would be able to," Robin mentioned looking at Phantom as he tensed slightly. "But I guess you were hiding working from us for some reason." Phantom smiled.

"I figured you guys would stop me or something," Phantom explained looking at the portal. "I was just really bored in the room." Robin looked at Aqualad before taking his chance and walking up to Phantom who was playing with a couple wires that were sticking out.

"I don't think you should be in here," Robin stated slowly approaching Phantom's side. Phantom tensed and seemed to try to avoid running. "Maybe you should go back to your room." Phantom turned his head away.

"That's why I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing, and why I let Canary think what she was," Phantom explained looking at Robin. "I was hoping it would help me at least get some normalcy for me, and maybe help get my mind working on something other than over thinking everything."

"Phantom, you're injured," Aqualad pointed out stepping forward. Phantom looked back at him and smirked.

"Really, hadn't notice," Phantom muttered sarcastically, and then he smiled. "It doesn't hurt if I'm doing something." Robin reached out hoping to maybe help Phantom from the ground. Phantom tensed at the movement and froze. Robin quickly took his hand away.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking," he apologized backing away from Phantom hoping that he would relax. Phantom just stood up and walked away from them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Phantom whispered looking at his reflection in the metal on the table. It was extremely shiny, and his parents had used it to see what would happen if a small ghost was trapped in an area where it seemed to go on and on. It was an interesting experiment because the ghost would find the wall and then seem to know where the rest were after one try. They could never understand how they did it. Humans weren't even that good, they had to feel the wall completely around in order to figure it out. Phantom knew though, ghosts learn not to move and just listen to the echoing sounds of their own bodies bouncing off the wall.

"Phantom?" Aqualad asked afraid that they may have hurt his recovery. Phantom turned around and smiled at them throwing them off.

"I'm fine, just remembering something my parents did when they were in their lab," he mentioned looking back at the table. They had figured that the ghost just didn't want to run into another wall for the longest until it started moving around like it knew where everything was. They had no idea what to do, and they wrote it down, never to know what had really happened. It did the same thing with a maze. The ghost would just stay still long enough to listen to where the sounds would go the farthest.

"Are you sure?" Aqualad questioned chancing a step towards Phantom. Phantom didn't react, just looked at him.

"Positive, I just wish that they were still here. They would love to hear how that ghost was able to know the landscape of the cage they had put it in," he muttered sadly looking at the table. "The reflection that was supposed to confused the ghost and prove that they were beings unable to think."

"Phantom, you need to go back to your room," Aqualad ordered motioning for Robin to get the tranquilizers. He believed Phantom was losing it. Robin nodded and grabbed a dart from his belt and watched as Aqualad made his way closer to Phantom.

"I'm not a kid, and I know what Robin's doing," he mentioned turning around to face them. "I had to in order to survive that hellhole."

"Phantom, you can't be here," Robin stated taking the dart out.

"It's my lab," he pointed out looking at it. "I wanted to do something other than sit in my room. I can't stay still. You guys never asked if I had ADHD."

"You have ADHD?" Aqualad stopped, staring at the hybrid. Phantom grinned.

"I've had it since I was five," he explained walking back over to the portal. "I use to drive everyone nuts because I would pace the room and talk a mile a minute. I grew out of it since then, but being on the streets didn't help that. I can't focus, and I get restless in my room."

"Watch TV, just relax and heal," Aqualad ordered as Robin walked up figuring it was pointless to hide the dart from Phantom since he already knew he had it.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can't?" Phantom sighed looking at the blank screen. "Please, I really just want to work here."

"It's dangerous," Robin warned taking another step closer. Canary walked in with a box.

"Phantom? You're supposed to be in your room," she commented setting the box down and walking to him. "What are you doing?"

"Setting the portal up," he exclaimed looking at it. "It just needs pushed in the hole, turned on, and then plugged in."

"We've been trying to get him back in the room," Aqualad informed. Robin nodded. Canary frowned looking at Phantom.

"This was your plan wasn't it?" she asked smiling. "Make everyone think you were going down then redo part of the lab. That way when they got back in here after you healed, you would already have a head start."

"Something like that," Phantom muttered turning away from them. There were too many people, and he was getting uncomfortable. Canary noticed.

"You two, out," she ordered pointing to the door. "And Robin, no sharp objects around him. He gets weird."

"Hey," Phantom snapped playfully glaring at her. She smiled at him. The two heroes nodded and left. She turned back around and walked over to Phantom. Phantom froze and turned his back to her. She stopped.

"Danny, I know you want for something besides be in your room all day, but they have a point," she spoke softly noting the tension in his shoulders. She realized he was waiting for her to strike him for disobeying.

"I'm sorry," he whispered closing his eyes tightly. She felt her heart go out to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I understand that you are bored, but can you at least tell someone that you wanted to work in your lab?" she asked putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Open your eyes, goofy." Phantom slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I just…" he began, but then looked away and at the portal. "I feel lost without the portal being on. It's like part of me isn't here."

"I can help you move it," she offered smiling at him. "Better yet, I can get Superboy." Phantom tensed again at his name.

"Why are you afraid of Superboy?" she asked noting that he didn't react to everyone's name like that, just Superboy's.

"I was conscious enough when you guys took me here to know who was carrying me," he explained looking away again. "I was afraid of where he was taking me."

"He made sure you were safe," she explained putting her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in closer like a mother comforting her child. "So why don't you want him near you?"

"Nightmares like to twist what happened," Phantom answered. "I don't like it. They tend to take what happened to a whole new level."

"So you had a nightmare about him doing something to you?" Canary asked surprised that was it. "It wasn't real. I would like to ask him to come in here just to see your reaction, but if you don't want to that's okay as well."

"Thanks, but I think I'll just go back to my room," Phantom uttered looking sadly at his portal.

"You really want that to turn on," she observed holding his hand. Phantom flinched.

"If you believed that there was a way to save someone you loved, would you do it?" he asked looking at her. "I needed to find Clockwork, but I figured if we were able to change the course of time, then he would have came for me by now."

"Clockwork?" Canary questioned looking at Phantom strangely. She was afraid he was going delirious.

"I wish he would have warned me what was to happen, so I knew what to expect, I didn't want this pain," Phantom growled looking back down. "I never wanted to see what would happened if they weren't here, not again."

"Phantom, let's go back to your room," Canary mentioned reaching for his arm. Phantom growled.

"What? He can't help me again because I wasn't going to turn out like some evil monster this time? Because he felt like I'm not going to destroy the world? Why the hell let me feel that pain again? Why couldn't he save them like last time? Why?" Phantom cried falling to the floor and curling up. "I don't want this anymore. I just want to be home with my family."

"Oh, Danny," Canary comforted sitting on the floor next to him. "It's okay." She had no idea what to do now. What he was saying was confusing her, and she didn't know what to do to help the young hybrid. "Come on, let's get you back to your room," Canary whispered standing up and gently reaching for Phantom's hand when the white ring appeared and everything stopped.

"He can't turn human," a distant voice warned. "He'll die if he does, and he knows it. He's breaking down." Canary looked around but didn't see anyone. Nothing was moving.

"Who are you?" she asked looking around and preparing for something bad to happen.

"A friend who isn't in as much control as Danny Phantom would like me to be in," the voice mentioned once more. "I can't change the past, and I can't change the future. Plasmius took over the zone and destroyed my home before he killed Danny's family and friends."

"What are you?" she asked looking at the hybrid.

"Clockwork, once was the master of time. I could not see these events coming, or the ones about to happen. Please, keep Danny from changing back. Tell him about this, but I cannot talk to him. Plasmius would know. Tell him that Plasmius is in control of everything but him."

"I will," Canary notified kneeling down to Phantom to touch the rings. Everything started moving. "Phantom stop, don't do this, everything happened because that's what Plasmius wanted." The rings stopped and disappeared.

"What are you talking about?" Phantom questioned opening his eyes that held anger and fire in them.

"I just talked with Clockwork," she explained hoping he'll listen and try not to do anything to hurt himself again. "He said that he has no control anymore. Plasmius took over the Ghost Zone. There was nothing he could do, he didn't know, and he doesn't know the events to come, Danny." Phantom sat up.

"But that would mean," he realized. "There is no way to save them. No way to get them back." Phantom looked at her.

"I need to finish this lab. He is not going to get away with attacking my friends in the Ghost Zone," he determined strongly and stood up and headed over to the portal. "This need put in place."

"We need to change your bandages," Canary mentioned walking up to him. He didn't flinch or tense. He was calm, and it kinda worried her. "Please." Phantom sighed and looked at her.

"I…just want…" Phantom smiled at her. "Okay." She sighed and reached for his hand, but was surprised when he grabbed it.

"Alright, let's get back to your room," she muttered as green covered her vision and then suddenly they were in his room.

"Yes, it worked," Phantom exclaimed grinning ear to ear. Canary looked at him.

"What was that?" she asked confused at what they did.

"Teleported," he grinned walking to the bathroom. "My powers do need worked in order for me to remain in control. They needed stretched and that helped a lot."

"Like flexing a sore muscle," Canary compared as she got out the kit. "Alright, let's get these bandages off." She was amazed that he let her do whatever to get the bandages off. He seemed to be in his own little world.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll be okay?" Robin asked looking at Aqualad and Superboy.<p>

"He'll be fine," Aqualad mumbled looking at the room where Canary and Phantom were. "At least I hope so."

"He's a fighter," Superboy stated walking away. "He'll get through it."

* * *

><p>"How in the world did Phantom get away from me?" Masters yelled throwing his computer. "There is no way he could have gotten out of the blast. I barely did."<p>

"And yet, you planned it," Skulker monotoned glaring at his boss. He was tired of Plasmius taking things too far. He could let suing people and overshadowing them go, but to go and kill someone that didn't deserve it crossed a line with him. First, you kill your prey quickly, quietly, and that's the only one to get it, but killing several people that were part of the prey's life was going too far. Skulker wasn't expecting Plasmius to make that move.

"Yes, and it worked quite well, until Phantom decided that he didn't want to live with me like he should, then he let everyone believe that Danny Fenton was dead. No one will be looking for him," Masters changed into Plasmius. "Find him." Skulker nodded and walked out.

"You're my halfa now, Plasmius. I'm not letting this go any farther," Skulker whispered walking into the portal where Ember was waiting.

"So, what do we do about dipstick?" she asked as they flew to Skulker's Island.

"Find him and see if he can lead our rebel team," he mentioned landing and looking out to where the closed Fenton portal was supposed to be. "It's not there."

"I heard that Phantom returned," Ember stated looking at him. "They said he took it."

"How?" Skulker asked flying up to the area where there was only a hole in the wall.

"The Justice League helped him," she smiled. "I think that they will be helping out a lot on this."

"What about the Guys in White?" Skulker asked a little worried. "They were after Phantom, and they were guarding the place." Ember looked down.

"I don't know, some say that they seen him get captured, but no one stayed when the League attacked."

"At least they are on his side. He needs someone in the human world to be on his side. Plasmius has everyone against him in Amity Park," Skulker growled as the outside of the portal began to form. "And I'm guessing they got him away from the Guys in White."

"Wow," Ember sputtered looking at it. "When do you think he'll turn it on?"

"I don't know," Skulker stated looking at his wrist. "But Plasmius still has some ghosts on his side."

"Just don't get caught," Ember warned hugging him. "I'll get the Far Frozen clan together so we don't get attacked by Phantom out of fear. They are his allies already."

"Good, we agree to stop messing with him, unless we just want to bug him, and he'll help us get rid of Plasmius," Skulker replied grinning. "Hunting him is always fun. I just stop trying to kill him."

"Nice, honey. The ghosts that were in Amity Park when Phantom got there left. Plasmius wanted Phantom to be the cause, but in reality they all wanted to make sure that he was okay," Ember explained smiling and leaving as more of the portal began to show up. Skulker looked at it.

"That's why they wanted to help," Skulker smirked when she disappeared from sight. "Welcome back, Whelp," he stated flying off.

* * *

><p>"Why can't you catch a simple ghost?" Masters sighed looking at the small team of Guys in White. "I mean really."<p>

"The Justice League came," O growled angrily. "We had him opened up part way." Masters stopped and grinned.

"Really, that's quite interesting," he muttered evilly walking to his computer. "That would mean they violated the Ecto Acts. They are harboring a ghost fugitive who killed six people." They nodded. "Go tell the press what just happened." They grinned and walked out. "You faking your death is coming to bit you in the butt, Daniel. I will be here to pick up the pieces. First though, I have a clone to find and destroy to know how to get you under my control."

* * *

><p>"Phantom has a clone?" Skulker asked looking at the girl floating in front of him. She was rubbing the back of her head and holding the boomerang Skulker had copied from the Fenton's house.<p>

"Yes, you can thank a fruitloop for that," she growled lighting her hand up with ecto energy.

"Alright," Skulker grinned. "I would guess he would be coming after you as well." She aimed. "I have two rebel teams that need someone to look up to. Phantom is already claimed by one." Dani stopped her blast confused.

"You're working against Vlad?" she asked confused.

"He took things too far," Skulker muttered looking out over the deserted highways that led through the Zone. She looked out as well.

"This is his doing?" she asked looking at him. Skulker nodded.

"The ghosts want to set a truce up with the humans. Plasmius destroyed their homes, and if the humans can help restore balance, the ghosts will be more than willingly to create one," Skulker mentioned motioning for her to follow. Walker had been taken out of power, and now his goons worked for Plasmius. They hid as the patrol passed. "They are tired of Plasmius destroying their homes and then not having anyone to fight for them. They knew that Phantom did fight for them since they didn't really do anything, but when what happened got around, they were all afraid. He wasn't just a hero to the human world, but here as well."

"He kept everyone safe," Dani repeated looking at her symbol that she shared with Phantom. "I wanna help." Skulker nodded and took the boomerang from her.

"Good, we need everyone we can get," Skulker stated floating up. "Ever been to the Far Frozen?" Dani shook her head. "That's where we are going." She nodded, and they headed out.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Batman asked Red Tornado. He looked up from the computer to the video com link.<p>

"Canary believes he is getting depressed and that he might cause harm to himself," Red Tornado informed. Batman frowned.

"Will he let males get near him yet?" Batman asked. Red Tornado looked at the file Canary created for Phantom and the dates and times of what they needed to do with him.

"I do not know yet," he stated. Batman looked at his report of activity with the Guys in White and the conference that Masters summoned.

"I believe Masters is making his move," Batman began. "I need to talk to Phantom about a couple things."

"Go ahead and talk to him," Canary offered walking in. "I believe he is ready to destroy him. Phantom had been working on the portal in his lab." Batman frowned deeper.

"He should have been resting," he mentioned clicking the camera he had linked to the lab. He watched as Phantom appeared, looked around, and smiled at the portal and began to work on it. "Where is he now?"

"He's asleep," Canary said smiling softly. "He wasn't tense or anything, and he can teleport again."

"I'll be there in the morning," Batman warned cutting off and leaving. Robin walked in.

"Phantom teleports?" Robin asked tilting his head. "I didn't think he had the strength."

"He has it, and for some reason, he seems more like he was when we first found him, only difference is that his personality has come out more," Canary explained typing in the computer and updating Phantom's file.

"Do you think that he'll let us talk to him without him being uncomfortable then?" Robin asked happy that he might be able to hang out with him and act like friends rather than just teammates.

"I'm not sure about that just yet, but he does seem to be more happy," Canary explained leaving out the fact that before any of that happened, he was about to let himself die. "I would be careful though." Robin nodded and ran off to tell everyone that Phantom was getting better.

* * *

><p>"I really hope what she said is true," Phantom whispered looking at himself in the mirror. He could count his own ribs through the bandage. "I really let myself go." He walked over to the shower and started it, and then he phased out of the bandages. He walked in and let the water run over his beat and cut up body. The wound was nothing more than a simple superficial cut now, even if it looked bad, his healing kicked majorly when he heard what happened to Clockwork.<p>

"Phantom?" M'gann called from the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he called back wondering what would happen if she walked in and wondered why he was taking a shower.

"I hear the shower, I was wondering if you needed help," she asked concerned. Phantom snickered.

"I'm fine, go away," he grinned. "Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?" she asked more concerned than ever. He began to wonder if Canary told them that he was about ready to give up until she told him about Clockwork.

"I'm good," Phantom yelled. "Jeez, she sounds like my sister," he whispered smiling.

"Okay, I'll check on you later then," she warned, and he could hear her move closer to the door. He laughed and turned back to his shower and started running his fingers gently over the Y incision.

"Man, I so didn't want this scar," he whispered looking at it sadly. "I really shouldn't have gone back until I was sure I was hundred percent, but I just really wanted to go back home and see if anyone still believed in me, but Plasmius has everyone fooled." Phantom sighed and turned the water off, and got out looking back at himself in the mirror he noticed his eyes glowed brighter, and his white was whiter. "Okay, either I was really dirty, or I really in need of some relaxation." He smiled. "Whatever."

He began to redress his wound, but did without the large wrapping around and just did a couple round. He turned and put his suit back on and it fit perfectly over his wound. "Guess it knows as well," Phantom whispered as his energy condensed and started floating above his suit to reveal his power. He felt so much better. "This is exactly what I needed," he muttered as he created a small ball of energy that matched his eyes that were now fully glowing with power. The mischievous, brave, and loyal hero was back, and was ready for what the world had to throw at him. No matter who was coming after him now, he was tired of trying to run from his past. He still had a few things to get over, but he would get over them. He was going to fight again for his family and friends, and his new family and friends. He wasn't going to give up, and he was going to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yea, Danny's better...somewhat...he still has some issues, but he's no longer a danger to himself or others!<strong>

**Danny: That's nice**

**Me: I'm hungry**

**Danny: Should have had breakfast...and you should also be working on your work**

**Me: It's morning, and we have all next week.**

**Danny: You're going to wait until the last minute aren't you?**

**Me: More than likely**

**Danny: Nice...**

**Me: There was more to what happened as well...XD**

**Danny: you mean other than you picked up some enemies and used them as the good guys.**

**Me: I don't think that humans had it right that ghosts were opposite of the human race in being violent...espaically if they take a good long look at themselves...take me for example.**

**Danny: There would be tons of good ghosts to counter you.**

**Me: Got that right...wait, I'm not that bad, just don't like people all that much**

**Danny: Whatever**

**Me: I'm still hungry...also don't forget to read Silent Tears, it actually now has some important info that you'll need for later chapters...XD**

**Danny: She'll tell you when you need it the chapter before...**

**Me: Other wise you might be confused. Also the more reviews the happier I get and sometimes I update faster...I'm adding sometimes for a reason...Sometimes I just enjoy torturing you...XD**

**Danny: Point proved from above.**

**Me: This is more of a sorry for the last one being so long...I usually don't do that...and I'm bored...**

**Danny: You have a test next period...**

**Me: How you'd remember? I forgot...**

**Danny: You're all out there, your friend pulling up this morning woke you...**

**Me: Funny story there...hee...yea, my alarm didn't off, and my friend's car is extremely loud...I woke up to it pulling up, it took me a moment to realize in cat had turned off my alarm...XD**

**Danny: She doesn't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice, and don't forget to drop a review telling her anything about the story...**

**Me: Anything, I have sarcastic comes backs for anything...**

**Danny: Sadly she does...some don't even make sense...yet oddly they do**

**Me: just like that.**

**Danny: She's insane.**

**Me: Yep.**

**See you hopefully soon, and Happy Hunger Games!XD**


	7. Leader and Hero to All

Seeing Sounds

Chapter 6

Leader and Hero to All

"_If we desire to avoid insult, we must be able to repel it; if we desire to secure peace, one of the most powerful instruments of our uprising prosperity, it must be known that we are all at times ready for War."_

_George Washington_

* * *

><p>"Did you notice Phantom locked us out of his lab?" Wally asked as they ate their lunch. Phantom had made it, and then he vanished into his lab locking the door. A light green glow appeared around the door, and everyone was afraid to even really know what the crazy hybrid was doing.<p>

"I noticed, and it worries me," Aqualad drawled. "I mean yesterday he was depressed, and now he's all over the place." Artemis looked worriedly over at the door when a scraping sound began.

"What is he doing?" she questioned looking at the small group at the table. Robin was with Batman working on something they had started before Robin decided to go off on his own. Superboy and M'gann went out together to get away from wondering what in the world Phantom was doing.

"No one knows," Wally said looking at the computer. "He disconnected the cameras, and he made sure that no one would notice until they needed to check on him."

"Smart cookie," Artemis mumbled playing with her food. "He's also a good cook."

"Now if only he would tell us what he's been up to," Wally said smiling. Aqualad was only watching the lab area waiting for something bad to happen.

* * *

><p>"I don't think that was supposed to happen," Phantom mumbled as he moved the portal slightly. It barely fit in the hole. "It needs to move over a couple of inches. Why did they make the hole without me? This makes is so much harder," Phantom complained under his breath as he floated to the other side the portal and pushed it slightly until it clicked into place.<p>

"Finally, you annoying giant piece of annoying metal," Phantom grumbled then stopped. "Well, that made no sense."

"Phantom?" Wally called from the other side of the door. Phantom smiled knowing he wasn't touching because of the glow. It wasn't even anything, he just added the ghost shield to it, and for whatever reason it started glowing green. It wasn't even on, and he just decided to leave it and see what they say.

"Yeah," he said back while sliding the portal the rest of the way into the hole until it hit the back. "They measured this pretty good."

"Are you okay?" Wally asked getting slightly closer to the door, but refused to touch the evil looking door. "You have gone kinda mad scientist on us."

"I know, there's a reason for it," Phantom grinned while the portal clicked on and began to hum. "You guys want to see the portal start up?" Wally backed up a bit surprised grasp at the fact that he got that much done in a short amount of time.

"You're seriously worrying me," Wally said motioning for everyone there to come. Artemis and Aqualad walked over and knocked on the side of the door to avoid touching it. Phantom opened the door grinning like a madman.

"The door isn't going to hurt you, you know? It's just the ghost shield that for some reason decided to make the door glow green. It's not even on," Phantom exclaimed floating back over to the portal that was now in the wall.

"Did you move that yourself?" Aqualad asked confused and worried that maybe Phantom was going a bit too far.

"Yes, why?" he asked looking through his goggles at them. Wally laughed.

"Dude, you pull off the mad scientist look too," he gasped out. Phantom grinned.

"Why, thank you very much," Phantom expressed formally and bowed. Aqualad looked at Phantom worried that he was going crazy.

"You could have seriously hurt yourself," Aqualad yelled at Phantom worriedly. Phantom stiffened, and Aqualad seriously wished he hadn't done that. But then Phantom just smiled.

"Not really, I've handled heavier," he bragged walking back to the portal where there was a faint humming sound. "Now watch as we break into the world after ours."

"Dude, this isn't going to turn us half ghost too, is it?" Artemis asked backing away from the portal.

"Only if you're stupid enough to walk inside and turn it on," Phantom said smiling. "That was my mistake." He suddenly plugged the portal in and it began to glow around the edges. "This time there should be no screaming." The portal buzzed to life.

"Dude, that was awesome," Wally exclaimed walking up it. Phantom grinned once more.

"That's what's supposed to happen," he said floating to the top of it. "Anyone want to stick their head though?" Everyone shook their head no. "Good, because if what Canary was told was correct then that would be a very bad idea."

"She told us that a guy named Clockwork told her the Ghost Zone was taken over by a guy named Plasmius," Aqualad explained walking up to Phantom and was surprised that Phantom didn't tense or even move. He just kept running things though on a computer connected to the portal. "Who is he?" Phantom tensed then.

"He's like me," he said turning around with a dark look. "He's also Masters."

"So he is also half ghost? Why didn't you tell us?" Aqualad asked looking back at the portal that was making weird noises until giant steel doors appeared.

"I told someone, but I thought that everyone already knew that," Phantom said smiling that it still worked.

"Is that why the portal was heavy?" Wally asked looking at Phantom. Phantom nodded yes.

"I'm not sure how my parents pulled it off, but those doors are a third of the weight," he said turning to a lab table off to the side. "I just wish that they could see everything now." Artemis walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they would be proud," she comforted slowly wrapping him in a small hug. "We are glad you are okay." Phantom smiled at her.

"Me too," he said turning to everyone else in the room. "I'm guessing you guys want to see what's all in here."

"How about you take a break?" Aqualad suggested walking up to him. Phantom seemed pretty fine about it. Phantom looked around his lab and then back at Aqualad.

"I would rather stay here and keep working," he shrugged walking to another table. Aqualad smiled.

"It's no longer a request, but an order," he smirked. "I'm still your team leader, and I also know that you are staying."

"That's not fair," Phantom moaned looking back at him. "Technically, I have yet to confirm that decision."

"You just did," Aqualad said pointing to the door. "Now go, and take a break, I know you need it." Phantom looked back at the portal when an explosion sounded behind it.

"That's not a good sign. How did he know I was setting it back up," Phantom muttered running to the computer and typing in codes. On a screen above him a camera turned on.

"Is that a knight?" Wally asked looking at the thing pounding on the doors. Phantom started typing a couple other commands and a shield appeared around the portal on that side.

"The Fright Knight," Phantom answered. "He loyally works for Plasmius, and I doubt that this will end well." Skulker suddenly showed up on the screen and started yelling something at him.

"No sound?" Aqualad asked walking next to Phantom.

"I have to go in and set that up. My parents didn't want to go and fix it, and that it was too dangerous to do that," Phantom said typing in a couple more things.

* * *

><p>"Fright Knight," Skulker said seeing him trying to break in the portal. "That's not helping our cause. He'll think you are working for Plasmius."<p>

"That's what I wanted," he explained stopping and looking at Skulker. "You can explain it to him. He can remain thinking I'm working for Plasmius, and Plasmius won't think twice about anyone else that worked their way into his organization."

"Who gave you that idea?" Skulker asked looking at the camera that had been placed on the portal.

"His clone," Fright Knight answered slamming his sword into the shield, but not really trying to do anything. "She said that would be better than telling Phantom who all was helping right away. It'll throw Plasmius off our trail. He was already expecting someone was betraying him, and we don't want him thinking that his closer allies are the ones doing it."

"There is no way she's his clone," Skulker said glaring at the camera. "The Whelp couldn't come up with something like that."

"He could," Fright Knight said giving up pretending to take down the shield. "He's not that stupid, only when he feels like he doesn't have to."

"This is true, I have no idea why he's survived this long anyway," Skulker smirked. "Maybe it's a hidden trait."

"Perhaps," Fright Knight agreed calling NightMare. "I should take my leave and tell Plasmius that the portal hasn't been set up."

"That's a risk," Skulker mused looking at the camera again. "Tell him, but we need to make sure Phantom keeps the portal on lock down until the League makes their move on Plasmius."

"He already is making his move on them," Fright Knight put in stopping. Skulker looked slightly confused. "Did you not hear? He's going to publically say that the league is working with Phantom, and that they had part in the killing of the family to protect the worthless ghost."

"That's not good," Skulker muttered looking at the portal. "He took it too far killing them, and now he's pinning it on the victim."

"You really have something against killing people who were innocent," Fright Knight observed looking at him curiously.

"Most ghosts do, if you seen what I saw that day, then you would believe that as well," Skulker growled firing his gun at the shield. "Too bad Phantom doesn't have sound that would make this easier for us to tell him to keep the shield up. We don't need people finding ways to track him. He needs to stay disappeared."

* * *

><p>"Gotcha, Skulker," Phantom whispered smiling. Aqualad looked at Phantom confused. "What? I can read lips."<p>

"Dude, that's awesome," Wally exclaimed running up to them to look at the ghosts. "Is the sky green?"

"The grass is blue," Phantom smiled turning the shield on full power. "No one touches this computer got it? I can't have ghosts coming though, and apparently those two are now on our side."

"How do you know that they weren't faking it?" Aqualad asked as they left the lab.

"Ghosts have boundaries, and Plasmius crossed them," Phantom explained looking down. "You never let a fellow ghost, no matter who it is, get captured and dissected like I was, and Plasmius hired the Guys in White to do just that, and you never let innocent people get killed. Hurt, that's usually okay, but never has a ghost killed a human except for a few, and then the ghosts got together to get rid of them."

"Ghosts have morals, who knew?" Wally said as he sat in front of the TV once they all entered the living room area.

"I know," Phantom growled glaring at him. "I'm part ghost, remember?"

"Yes, I know," Wally grinned looking back at Phantom upside down. Phantom threw a paper ball at his head.

"Canary was right about you letting your personality show," Aqualad smiled. "It's nice to see this side of you." Phantom grinned.

"Good, that would mean I'm actually healing," he explained floating up and crossing his legs. Everyone looked at him confused, and then they all smiled. "Where are the others?"

"Robin is with Batman, and M'gann and Superboy went out for a date," Artemis answered sitting at the kitchen table. "So what were those ghosts talking about?"

"I'm not sure about the first half, I was trying to keep the shields up and make sure that everything was running smoothly, but they were saying something about making sure that the shield for the portal stayed up and something about how they wanted Plasmius to think that they were on his side."

"Do they know you can read lips?" Aqualad asked concerned that it was still a trap.

"No one knew I ever could," Phantom exclaimed grinning like a hyena. "I never told anyone so that way people would think I was psychic or something. They would be talking about one thing, and I could jump in from across the room. Everyone thought I was weird at the time."

"So it was a secret talent of yours," Aqualad mused looking at Wally who was now just flipping though channels on the TV bored of their conversation.

"Pretty much," Phantom said. Then he fell onto the ground after seeing something on the news. "Wait turn it back, Wally."

"Why it's just the news…" Wally started only to turn it up.

"_The Justice League has betrayed us," Masters said worriedly. "They are now working with a killer that was here in Amity Park. Danny Phantom caused the death of our resident ghost hunters: Jack and Maddie Fenton, along with their children: Daniel and Jasmine Fenton, and then two students by the name of Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, and now the Justice League has decided to protect him from the justice he deserves. We need to act now before anything more happens to corrupt our system. I have created a bill that tells the government to arrest any leaguers that were here in Amity to be questioned. That list includes: Batman and Robin of Gotham City, Superman of Metropolis, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Flash, and several other heroes. They helped get Phantom out of the custody of my Guys in White who were sent to arrest the ghost." Masters looked back at agents O and K who were smiling slightly._

"He's taking a big risk there," Aqualad grinned. "This is going to backfire on him."

"Don't get too cocky, Aqualad," Phantom warned glaring at Plasmius. "It won't take much overshadowing to make everyone believe what he is saying as the truth. There are witnesses that did actually see you guys save me, and then you have the Red Huntress who will take his side."

"The League is known around the world," Artemis explained. "He's still going to have to try really hard, this isn't just a fourteen year old his playing, he's playing with the biggest of the biggest and the smartest of the smartest. He is underestimating the League."

"That is something you never want to do," Wally stated standing up and glaring at the Mayor of Amity Park. "A lot of the heroes aren't just heroes; they have secret identities like you. You used that once to frame Plasmius for shooting you, well they can play the same game, but on a much larger scale. They will stop their heroing and let the criminals get out of hand; the police will then go after Plasmius for getting rid of their support."

"That's true, but I could never play the part of standing on the sidelines very well," Phantom explained looking down. "My obsession won't let me."

"That's why if they decide that's will be their plan of action, then you will most likely be locked in your lab and not have access to anything to the outside world," Robin put in entering in the room. "I just heard the news, and if he wants to play games like that, then Batman has a few words for him."

"We need Superboy and M'gann here," Aqualad ordered looking at Robin. "We need to start making plans."

* * *

><p>"Does he have a death wish?" Flash asked looking at the news from their tower. Superman showed up next to him.<p>

"I believe so," he growled. "He's trying to ruin our names. I knew this was going to bite us in the butt."

"You do notice we know something no one else knows right," Flash grinned. "He said that Phantom killed Danny Fenton. That's how we know he's lying."

"They're the same person," Superman muttered slightly relaxing remembering that bit of information. "What do we do now?"

"Keep Phantom safe," Batman ordered entering. "He cannot leave the Mount Justice or Happy Harbor."

"What if they go out for a night at the movies? We don't want Phantom to feel left out," Canary questioned walking in.

"If they do leave, Phantom can change forms and just hid his scars and burn marks, we don't want people asking questions, that can be very dangerous," Batman explained turning toward her. "I don't want him leaving Happy Harbor; in fact, I don't want any of them leaving that city. It's too dangerous for everyone right now." Canary nodded.

"I'll go and tell them," she said heading for the Zeta Beam Portal.

"We are going to lay low for a while, let the rest of the leaguers take over," Batman ordered turning to the news report. "Some of them don't know what most of this is about, so they are already going to know that we aren't going to be there."

"He pointed us out," Flash pointed out looking back at Batman. "He sees us as more of a threat than the rest."

"He knows we know," Batman explained. "He has to be careful that we don't tell the world the truth, and by putting us against him and siding with Phantom, he can assure that we won't tell anyone."

"How would that work?" Flash asked. Superman and Batman glared at him.

"It would confirm that he is telling the truth. Who would believe he was a half ghost hybrid unless seeing proof," Superman explained turning off the TV as a commercial came on.

"That's wonderful, so now what, we just go back to our normal lives and ignore the bad guys," Flash asked looking between the two.

"If we do that, Phantom will have to put be under house arrest," Batman explained looking at the camera that had Danny and the rest of the small team of heroes playing some game on the TV. "I really don't want to have them stuck in there. I also need to come up with something so Phantom can go to school with Superboy and M'gann. I want him to still be able to at least have somewhat of a normal life." Red arrow walked in.

"You have a new member joining the kids?" he asked confused. "I came wondering why the entire world seems to hate us." Green arrow walked in right after.

"He decided to help someone who was framed for killing six people," he growled glaring at Batman. "How can you be sure that he didn't?"

"They were his family, and one of the people was technically him in another form," Batman commented looking back at them. "If you have a problem, you don't have to help, but we are making sure that he is safe. Plasmius, or Masters, if you will, is setting up to kill him, and this is him trying to get us out of the way." Superman stepped up.

"The guy has people trying to catch him, and they did get him once, and let's say that is wasn't pretty. I think that the worst thing a leaguer would go though is what we seen when we rescued the kid," Superman growled looking at the picture of the hybrid that was in the file. "I have a whole new respect for the kid, and his ability to bounce back. I don't think I could even do what he did." Batman nodded.

"I don't think most of us would," Batman turned back to the computer. "I needed Red Arrow's help in making sure that Phantom is safe."

"So I have to work with them," Red Arrow said annoyed. "I don't think…"

"You are part of the league, so whether you like it or not," Batman ordered turning to him. "You will listen to orders given to you. That's what you wanted."

"I wanted to be equal with you," Red Arrow mumbled heading for the Zeta Beam Portal.

"One more thing," Batman called out before the beam started. "Be careful with Phantom, with what he went though, he is terrified of new people whether he shows it or not."

"Thanks for the warning," he said sarcastically and not really caring about the kid who destroyed the reputation of the league.

"Do you think he'll take that to heart?" Green Arrow asked looking at Batman.

"He'll find out soon enough, but if he sets Phantom's recovery back, he'll be finding it extremely hard to get back into the hero business," Batman warned walking away. Green Arrow looked at Superman with a curious expression.

"I'm with Batman. So are the ones that were mentioned in that news cast. Phantom is a hero, he just has a bad past that he had no control over," Superman explained looking at the TV that had a now blank screen. "Phantom is like us when we first started. No one was sure, but unlike us, he had started with a bad reputation for just existing."

"That explains why no one really trusts the ghost," Green Arrow murmurred looking down. "What happened in Amity then?" Superman had a dark look pass his face.

"They vivisected the kid," he growled turning around and leaving not wanting to talk about it. Green Arrow's eyes widen in horror while he tried to comprehend what Superman had just said, for it explained why they weren't backing down and stayed by saving the kid. No one deserved to go though such a thing, no matter what they might have done.

* * *

><p>"Danny," Wally yelled angrily. Danny was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. "That was so not cool."<p>

"But so funny," Artemis laughed, just not as hard as Danny was. Robin shook his head as Wally turned red. Superboy could barely contain his laughter too. Danny was out of it as Megan walked into the room.

"I really am afraid to know what just happened," she said walking up to Superboy. He smiled.

"Danny overshadowed Wally without Artemis knowing and then proceed to ask her out," he informed breaking out laughing again. "She turned red and so did he when Danny phased back out."

"Shut up," Wally yelled covering his ears and singing. Danny started laughing again almost turning blue when the Zeta Portal activated and called out Speedy.

"My name is Red Arrow," the guys growled walking out of the portal and grumbling. "Where is Phantom?" Danny looked up from the ground where he was trying to catch his breath. Wally stood up.

"The guy on the floor who likes to embarrass people," he grumbled leaving the room.

"Ah," Danny grinned at him. "He likes her but won't admit it, how cute." Artemis turned a deeper shade of red. "And she likes him."

"Danny, you should stop," Robin warned looking at the serious face of Red Arrow. "What's up?"

"Batman said that everyone involved in the mess Phantom created needed to lay low," he ordered as resentment lanced his words. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Are you pinning this on me?" he asked standing completely up while any sign of him laughing like a lunatic left him. Everyone looked at him surprised for the sudden change. "Because I can think of five people before I think of this being my fault."

"I don't know who you are," Red Arrow growled marching up to him. Danny suddenly changed into Phantom and started walking up to him. Red Arrow stopped short. "What the…?"

"Half ghost, must have missed the subtext," Phantom growled floating a little off the floor. "It's really not that hard since the only thing that really changes are my hair and eye color. But that was before I watched my family die without being able to do anything." Red Arrow backed away from the power seeming to run off the hybrid. "Of course, that must mean all of this is my fault and not the guy that actually killed them. Did you even pay attention?"

"The news said that you were the one…" Red Arrow growled glaring at the hybrid before Phantom appeared directly in front of him.

"You say I killed them, and I will personally see to it that your afterlife is hell," Phantom growled as his eyes glowed brighter. "The news is run by morons who only look for the stories that will give them the most reviews. They are also full of people, who are paid to say certain things to make my life miserable, and yet I tend not to care, but if you blame me for something that was out of my control, I will not take that lightly." Red Arrow narrowed his eyes. Robin walked up and put his hand on Phantom's shoulder.

"Danny, it's okay. He doesn't know the whole story," he explained pulling Phantom away. "You can calm down a bit." Phantom nodded, turned back into his human form, and then walked back to his room. "You have to be careful with him, especially when it comes to his family." Red Arrow glared at the area where Danny disappeared.

"Who did kill his family then?" Red Arrow asked looking at Robin now.

"Plasmius or you could say Vlad Masters," Robin explained looking sadly at where his friend vanished. "Phantom was fighting at the school when the lab blew up. And apparently Plasmius was the cause. You really should give him a chance. He's not that bad of a person."

* * *

><p>"Man," Danny whispered pacing his room. "That was so not going to help my case." He stopped and looked around his room. The bed was a mess, he smiled and started just to clean up the room a little. He started making the bed when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Danny," Megan called through the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Danny responded as she opened the door. The comforter was on the floor. He smiled. "Thanks though."

"What are you doing?" she asked picking up the corner of the comforter.

"Figuring might as well clean up," Danny muttered looking at the small mess.

"You really do have ADHD then," she observed smiling as Danny jumped on the bed. He turned to her and grinned.

"You bet," he exclaimed. She smiled as Superboy called for her.

"I better go," she uttered leaving him. He smiled and then teleported to his lab.

"I hope no one is looking for me," Danny mumbled as he changed into Phantom locked the door and stared at the portal. "Cause this is going to suck if they find out what I'm planning." He entered the portal after programming it to know when he was around and to drop the shield to let him in.

* * *

><p>"He made the move," Dani groaned glaring at the TV Frostbite had. "I hope people start believing him as the bad guy. He is going up against every hero that ever was, and then calling them liars."<p>

"He'll only be able to get the few that was mentioned," Skulker mentioned. "He's getting on my nerves."

"Are you guys seriously working to get my name cleared, and Plasmius called out or do I read you wrong?" a voice said behind them. Skulker turned around to see Phantom floating there with an eyebrow raised, and then he stopped seeing Dani on the other side.

"Danny!" she exclaimed tackling him in a hug. "I missed you!"

"Danielle, I missed you too," Danny whispered hugging her tightly. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there," she answered pushing her arms straight so she could look at him. "I heard what happened, and I'm so glad that you are okay."

"Me too, Dani, me too," Phantom whispered smiling at her. Skulker cleared his throat. The cousins both stopped and looked at him.

"How did you know what we were talking about?" Skulker asked confused. "How did you know where we were?"

"Fright Knight was harder to read than you, but I was able to piece it together," Phantom explained backing away from Dani much to her protest. "Although, I was surprised that your boundaries included that." Skulker's eyes widen.

"Never speak of this again, Whelp," he growled picking Phantom up by the collar. "Got it."

"Got it," Phantom grinned. Skulker dropped him and walked over to a case that had maps and papers all over the place. "What are you actually planning then?"

"We are tired of Plasmius ruining the Ghost Zone. It's bad enough that ghosts already have a bad rep, but he took it too far. That and the peace that was once here no longer exists. He destroyed our homes," Skulker explained handing Phantom a map. "This is what he has been trying to do."

"He can't get past Dora's castle?" Phantom asked smiling and looking up from the map. "That'll give us time then."

"There are several areas that are controlled by Plasmius," Skulker explained getting out the Infimap. "Here and here are ours though. Plasmius can't touch them until he gets his way with the human realm."

"Well this is extremely helpful," Phantom mumbled seeing that part of what Plasmius was controlling was where Clockwork's tower was.

"We don't know when he'll make his move here, which is why me and the Fright Knight have stayed working as his loyal servants," Skulker growled. "I hate it." Phantom grinned.

"It'll be okay, once we get him out of here, the league was wanting to create some kind of peace treaty with the ghosts so that both parties could be better off," Phantom leveled. "It'll help out a lot."

"That's what we were thinking, but it was only a small number of us, but with you leading this, we can get a lot more," Skulker explained handing Phantom a phone. It had his emblem on it. "Congrats, you are the official head of the rebellion."

"That's always been my dream," Phantom muttered sarcastically. Skulker smirked. Dani jumped up and down.

"I have one too!" she yelled jumping on his back.

"Ow, Danielle," he said trying to get out from under her. "That hurt."

"I'll sorry, I forgot," she whispered backing off of him. He looked up at her.

"Dani, it's okay. Just next time be careful," Phantom smiled back at her and then stood up. Skulker left the room thinking that they were insane. Dani suddenly got a serious face.

"What all happened to you, Danny?" she asked holding his hand now. "You never told anyone what really happened while you were gone for that one week." Danny flinched.

"I would rather not talk about it," he muttered looking down. Dani walked in front of him and looked up at his lost eyes.

"Danny, it's okay, just remember that your friends are here," she smiled hugging him.

"I know, and it helps," Phantom whispered hugging her back.

* * *

><p>"Where is Phantom?" Red Arrow asked annoyed that he was still stuck babysitting the hybrid. Robin looked up from the game he and Wally were playing.<p>

"I don't know, you made him angry, and he locked himself in his room," he answered as an explosion sounded on the TV. "What? That's not fair."

"You were the one not paying attention," Wally boasted as he crossed the finish. "Yes, high score!" he yelled out. Robin laughed seeing the name above his.

"Dude, you still have to beat Phantom's," Robin grinned as Wally pushed him off the couch.

"When was he playing?" Wally cried looking at the screen where his name was right under Phantom's. "That's not fair."

"You were the one not paying attention," Robin mocked. Wally glared at him.

"You two are oh so helpful," Red Arrow muttered angrily. He walked back to Phantom's room and knocked again hoping that this time he would get an answer. But like the last five times, there was none. He gave up and kicked the door in splintering the wood as the door swung open. "Phantom," he yelled only to be met with an echo.

"What the heck?" Artemis yelled running up after hearing the noise. The others not far behind.

"Dude, Batman is going to be ticked," Wally drawled seeing the door. "You do realize that the only thing Phantom was able to finish was the door before he was caught."

"Who cares, Phantom isn't here," Red Arrow growled. "Where else would he be?"

"His lab?" Superboy suggested.

"Then how did he get there without us noticing?" Red Arrow shot as he marched over to Phantom's lab.

"He teleports," Superboy deadpanned. "You either didn't read his file, or you are underestimating him." Red Arrow shot a glare at him.

"I didn't have time to read it," Red Arrow growled opening the door to Phantom's lab. Everyone was quiet as they stared at the open portal that had the shield over it.

"I think he went in," Aqualad said walking up to the computer that was splitting out random things. "But why?"

"He's probably getting an army ready for battle," Red Arrow growled. "I can't believe you trusted him."

"Trusted who?" Phantom asked coming out from behind a table. He had several items in his hands. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you planning?" Red Arrow ordered aiming an arrow at Phantom's chest.

"To make dinner," Phantom grinned. Robin and Aqualad tried to contain their laughter, but the key word is tried. "Why?"

"What were you doing?" Red Arrow asked accusingly. Phantom smiled lightly.

"I was working," he answered grinning. Red Arrow glared.

"I'm watching you," he threatened leaving. Phantom just watched him awkwardly.

"Well, that was interesting," Phantom muttered looking back at the rest of the team.

"What were you doing in the Ghost Zone?" M'gann asked floating up to him.

"Looking for my cousin, she should be here sooner or later," Phantom explained going back up to the computer. "I have to make sure that the portal gets locked down after she does."

"No one is to know where you are," Robin pointed out. Phantom turned to him.

"She's not my cousin, does that help?" Phantom asked and then looked at Superboy. Superboy got the silent message.

"I'm fine with it," he smiled knowingly. "I would like to see someone else who was put in a similar position to mine."

"Wait, she's your clone?" Kid Flash asked wide eyed. "Dude, that's so weird." Superboy glared at him. "Wait, why is she a well…she?"

"I don't know," Phantom mused stopping and looking curiously over at them. "I honestly have no idea."

"Neither do I," Dani piped up entering though the portal. "Hi, Danny!"

"Danielle," he yelled hugging her. "What took you so long?"

"Walker's goons," she growled frowning. "I had to detour in order to avoid them." Phantom smiled. Everyone just looked confused.

"She looks a lot like you," Superboy inquired looking at the Phantoms curiously. Robin walked up to them.

"That is cool," Robin smiled. Aqualad watched as Danielle seemed to tense with everyone getting closer to Phantom.

"Phantom, can I talk to you?" he asked closely watching the young girl's reaction. She was tense and moved protectively in front of Phantom. Phantom noticed.

"Yeah," he said giving Danielle a curious look. Everyone else just looked between them not sure what they were missing. Aqualad motioned for them to leave, and they did. Danielle only stayed in front of her cousin. "Danielle, why don't you go to my room? It's big enough for both of us." She gave a glare at Aqualad warning him not to do anything.

"Okay," she walked out.

"How does she know where it is?" Aqualad asked as she disappeared.

"I had told her before hand," Phantom explained turning back to the inventions on the table and closing his eyes. "I knew that someone was going to want to talk to me, and so did she since I wasn't really supposed to leave." Aqualad walked up to him, and he slowly began to tense.

"You were tortured somewhere else, and haven't told anyone," Aqualad observed reaching to his hand on Phantom's shoulder. Phantom jerked away and turned to face him. His face showed fear and worry.

"Where would you get that idea?" Phantom asked concerned that maybe something had gotten out that he didn't want.

"The way you acted. You weren't just vivisected by them, were you?" Aqualad asked watching as Phantom wrapped his own arms around him as of to protect himself. "There was another time that you haven't told us about, isn't there?"

"Yes," Phantom whispered backing away in fear. "But please, don't push it," he whispered looking up at Aqualad. "All I need is to know that you and the team are there for me. That's the only thing I need. I need to know that I have friends to count on." Aqualad was taken slightly back, but nodded anyway.

"We always will be," Aqualad smiled at him. It never reached his eyes. "Don't worry about it." Phantom smiled slightly back glad that they would there for him because he had a feeling that he would need them sooner or later in order for him to completely heal.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: Silent Tears Plays part in this, but so does...what chapter eight?<strong>

**Me: Nine and Ten, mainly nine, read it before hand to get some references, there will be times where you will be confused.**

**Danny: Yeah, and also thanks for the reviews, they are much loved and all have been taken into consideration.**

**Me: Okay, I added Dani, she'll be in it, but she won't be the main character, there'll be a few chapters where she might not even show up, that's my bad, I forgot about her a couple times, so then the chapter afterward will have her more, but don't expect that to happen all the time, if she's not in there then she's in the Ghost Zone helping the rebels**

**Danny: We also learned some important parts, for example, that last part was refering to what happened before Silent Tears, if you wish to know how he got caught, review and tell her so she knows what to write if she gets writer's block**

**Me: Thanks, that's also how Silent Tears came about.**

**Danny: There'll be another one with Jack going over that, but I have to write that part into the story before I really say anything more on that.**

**Me: I hope you have a wonderful weekend and I hope to update by next weekend, I'll try to keep them up, but I might forget, I have decided that this is going to be a longer story than my normal chapter stories... excluding Undercover Phantom, I don't know what happened there to get that many chapter...**

**Danny: These chapter are longer than that story too...**

**Me: yeah, this is going to turn out as one of my longest stories, I haven't thought of an end, and I need to find a way to bring Valerie back, **

**Danny: Do you want Val to be bad or good? She's in that kind of debate. She wants Val to be a bad guy all the way though, or she can change depending on what you want.**

**Me: Yes please tell me, otherwise I'll forget about her, and I wanted her to play an important role in Vlad's game**

**Danny: Plans for the next few chapters though**

**Me: That'll be good, you get to see the past, and not in a normal show way either**

**Danny: Also...no I think that's it...**

**Me: Please review, answer the few questions from above and don't forget to read Silent Tears. It'll be important for parts of eight, nine, and ten.**

**Danny: Happy Hunger Games once again, and if you have seen the movie, tell us what you thought about that too**

**Me: It was the best thing ever!**

**Have a nice weekend**


	8. The Plan and the Pain

**Please read note at Bottom!**

Seeing Sounds

Chapter 7

The Plan and the Pain

"_I like to believe that people in the long run are going to do more to promote peace than our Governments. Indeed, I think people want peace so much that one of these days Governments had better get out of the way and let them have it."_

_Dwight E. Eisenhower_

* * *

><p>"Wow, he really did manage to get a lot of people against us," Clark said looking at the protest outside the building of the Hall of Justice. He was just watching as people said that the league needed to be taken down while others believed that it was a misunderstanding in that they were doing their job by wanting to get the whole story. Then there was a small group that believed Phantom's innocence and also believed that Masters had something to do with it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your room is awesome, Danny," Dani exclaimed smiling like a manic. "You said that Batman did it?"<p>

"Yeah, while I was recovering in the infirmary," Phantom said changing back into a human and wincing at the sudden pain increase. "He was trying to avoid making me have to remember my past in any way. I guess he thought that black was a safe bet."

"They kept you in a white room when they caught you that one time," Dani stammered looking at the bathroom. "Your bathroom is awesome too. Can I take a shower?"

"Go ahead," Danny answered smiling while he made a second bed for her. "I have to go to school." Dani gave him a weird look.

"Really?" she asked smiling. Danny laughed.

"Batman got me in. He wanted me to get along with other students as well," Danny explained getting up. "I'll see you later." Dani nodded her head and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone has seen Phantom?" Red Arrow asked looking around the room. Robin and Wally just looked at him.<p>

"Dude, he went with M'gann and Superboy to school. Batman got him in," Wally answered raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you still here?" Red Arrow asked narrowing his eyes. Wally smiled.

"Batman doesn't want anyone leaving the Happy Harbor," Robin answered turning back to the game and blowing up Wally's car.

"Dude, no fair," Wally cried as he watched his car burn. Red Arrow glared at them.

* * *

><p>"That went better than I thought I would," Masters said grinning. "Now all I need is to find that girl."<p>

"Why do you want her so bad?" Skulker asked narrowing his eyes and hoping that Masters would be too busy to handle it himself. They had Danielle go with Phantom in order to protect her since Fright Knight knew that Masters was already looking for her.

"My plans to find Daniel require her," Masters started grinning. All he needed was for her to 'escape' and then go and find Daniel for him after he puts a tracker in her, and then he can destroy the mistake and finish on his control for Daniel's mind. "And once we find Daniel, studying her body will be extremely helpful in making sure Daniel will obey like he should." Skulker silently growled wishing he could blast Plasmius now. Phantom had been though enough, and he was sick of it. Sure he had wanted the hybrid's pelt, but now he felt like the kid had been though enough. He did try to protect everyone, and now he was helping to create peace back in the Ghost Zone.

"What is it that you want?" Skulker asked keeping his voice leveled so Masters didn't get any ideas of betrayal from him.

"I believe that Walker is trying to regain control of his army," Masters explained turning back around. "So I offered him a deal to rule the Ghost Zone completely once I gained more control here. He agreed, and now I need to get Amity Park back in order. I'm going to be in a couple meetings in order to get the League banned from any farther helping. Unfortunately, that little deal that went down in Amity upon Phantom's arrival has messed up a lot. I need the ghosts back there to show that we need my team of Guys in White in order to keep everyone safe. I don't know what happened, but all the ghosts seemed to have vanished there. I have some of Walker's men haunting, but the rest disappeared afraid of Phantom."

"What are you going to do for that then?" Skulker asked trying to get as much info as possible before he left Masters and start their plan to take back the Ghost Zone, and now they had to add a new part in either getting Walker to work with them or go and find a new warden for the Ghost Zone.

"I have a team of Walker's men scouting out the Ghost Zone looking for her. But I also have a small team looking for the rebel hideout. We believe that they are in the frozen part," Masters began pulling up a map he had created of the Ghost Zone. "I need you to get in there and find out who's leading it." Skulker gulped silently once again afraid that he might be figured out, but by the way Masters was talking, he was in the clear. After all, he was the leader until Phantom was ready to take over. He knew that Phantom had been though a lot, and he wasn't going to let Phantom lead without knowing if he was ready. He didn't want a mentally ill leader after all. Phantom needed rest, and he wasn't going to force the hybrid into this right away.

"So what is your plan?" Skulker asked, making sure that any of his previous thoughts were covered up in his voice.

"My plan to rid the world of the League will be challenging since many still believe in them, but I say that having them fighting with Phantom helped get the people started in distrust," Masters smirked. "They have backed off, just like I predicted." Skulker scowled and put anyway the info to tell Phantom once he was free. Phantom needed to know that the ones mentioned couldn't continue, they had to come back, and so did Phantom. He needed to prove himself to the world now before Plasmius added gas to the fire that's already been started.

"Clever," Skulker muttered looking at his 'boss' who was now just lost in thought.

"Skulker, do you know how to beat anyone with an ice core?" Masters asked, changing into Plasmius and heading to his lab. Skulker looked at him curiously until he figured out what he was planning and followed. He knew where their main base was.

"I'm not sure. Fire can cancel out, but they tend to be stronger," Skulker thought out loud. He honestly hadn't thought that would be something, the only person he could think of that might be able to beat the people of the Far Frozen would be Phantom. _Phantom has an ice core_, Skulker thought in urgency. "Otherwise, no I haven't really came across one," he spoke clearly, and playing dumb. Plasmius frowned.

"Phantom has one, did you not know that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Skulker thought back to his fight and decided to play the card.

"He never used against me," he lied smoothly. Phantom had a couple times, but only in the Ghost Zone, and it wasn't really during a big fight. "So this is news to me."

"I've had a run in with those people before. They protect the infimap, and I need that to complete my plan to take over the world," Plasmius explained picking up a vial of glowing green. Skulker looked at it nervously. Plasmius glared at him. "This is for Phantom once we get him. The Guys in White have started their search in the human realm, but have come up empty handed, so I figured he must be in the Ghost Zone in order to prevent farther hurt to the humans who still believe him. I still need that security footage of him destroying that lab in the school."

"Sir, there is none," Skulker lied to make sure that Plasmius wasn't going to full out blame Phantom for this. He wasn't helping in it any part of Plasmius's plan for that. He refused to help in that department. "It was destroyed in the explosion."

"Oh well," Plasmius shrugged. "We can always make one up. Anyway as I was saying before, I had been in a fight against them, and it was difficult to beat them."

"As I recall, they did beat you," Skulker smirked. Plasmius shot a blast at him.

"Who cares, I need to know what it takes to make sure they fall to my hand," Plasmius growled. "That's the only thing standing in my way to total control of the Ghost Zone. Now, I need you to go and plant a couple bugs in the Hall of Justice. I want to know everything that's going on." Skulker nodded as he took the devices from Plasmius.

"I'll get it done here soon," he confirmed as he flew off. He needed to tell Phantom of this meeting before hand.

* * *

><p>"Danny, are you okay?" M'gann asked walking into his room since the door was open, and he was just sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Danny looked back at her with dead eyes. "Danny?"<p>

"I'm fine, just thinking," he muttered faking a smiling. She sat next to him.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Danny flinched slightly. She looked down and noticed the red wrapping around his neck and disappearing under his shirt. She slowly reached up to touch the burns when Danny grabbed her hand.

"I don't like people around my neck," he whispered looking at her.

"Are those from the explosion?" she asked watching Danny intently. She was worried about how badly those had to hurt when he first got them, and how he was able to keep the illusion that he was dead.

"Yes, I was outside the lab when it blew," Danny began gently running his fingers over it and grimacing. "The fire that came afterward is what really got me." M'gann looked at his arms sadly.

"How did you get out of the building afterward?" she questioned looking back into his eyes that were gaining the light back. He was healing and some days seemed easier for him than others, but right now he seemed scared. "You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious." He looked up at her.

"Once everything blew, I was trapped under a set of lockers, which is probably why I was able to survive in the first place; they had created a safe hole for me. I was able to dig out a small hole leading to the lab where everything was on fire," Danny explained getting a distant, painful look in his eyes. M'gann looked sadly at the burns covering his arms as he pulled up the sleeves. "These were more from getting out then the explosion. I had to go though the lab again in order to get out the window that it blew open. The lab was in the back of the school and no one was there. I knew they would declare me dead, and I knew that was where my family and friends were at was in the lab." He looked down and tears started running down his face.

"It's okay," M'gann assured giving Danny an awkward side-hug. "We are here for you now. Thanks for opening up a little. It'll help you more than anything."

"Thanks, M'gann," Danny whispered smiling at her. "What time is it?"

"It's about dinner time, why?" M'gann asked as Danny stood.

"I wanted to make dinner," he said happily and ran out of the room. M'gann looked back as Dani exited out of the bathroom with some of Danny's clothes on.

"Where is he running off to?" she asked tilting her head to the side. M'gann smiled.

"He's making us dinner," she laughed standing up and smiling at the girl. "I'm M'gann; you can call me Megan if you like."

"Okay," Dani smiled shyly. "I'm Danielle, or Dani with an 'I'. But with my cousin, maybe just Danielle so we don't get confused."

"That would be nice. You want to come with me to see what Danny is making then?" M'gann asked heading for the door. She stopped and looked back at Danielle who was smiling faintly again.

"Sure, let's go and see what my crazy cousin is up to," she exclaimed running up to the door and following M'gann to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"What you planning?" Red Arrow accused trapping Danny in the kitchen. Danny smiled slyly.<p>

"Making dinner," he bragged turning the stove on. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I don't trust you," Red Arrow grolwed glaring at him.

"That makes two of us then," Danny added shooting a glare in Red Arrow's direction. "Just because you are a hero doesn't mean people are going to trust you right away, and that also doesn't mean that there is some plan against you. That's what can cause dangerous thinking."

"What would you know?" Red Arrow asked leaning against the wall to make sure Danny couldn't just walk out.

"I've done it before," he recalled getting some food from the fridge. "Trust me; you'll only end in hurting yourself if you keep thinking that everything is against you."

"Right, why should we trust you then?" Red Arrow asked narrowing his eyes. "I haven't seen anything to prove that we should."

"Why should I trust you then?" Danny asked taking out a pan and pointing it at Red Arrow. "I've been to hell and back, and for some reason I have, sometimes taking a leap of faith helps." Red Arrow growled.

"Why do you want on this team?" Red Arrow shot angrily.

"Batman wanted me," Danny announced smiling. "He told me that he wanted a peacekeeper."

"Peacekeeper?" Red Arrow asked raising an eyebrow. Danny smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not one to look for a fight. Even when I was hunting ghosts, I always looked for what they were planning. Some did want to fight, and others just wanted to see the world. I met one who just was looking for some type of plant for an experiment she was doing," Danny explained. "I never wanted to hurt anyone."

* * *

><p>"Skulker?" Fright Knight asked seeing him land in Walker's prison. That's where Plasmius was running all his operations. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Plan to bug the Hall of Justice so we know what the heroes are doing," Skulker scowled changing the transmission so the rebels could also hear.

"That's dangerous," Fright Knight mused. "What do you plan as a distraction?"

"That's what you are doing," Skulker grinned at him. "Let's go."

"That's why you came," Fright Knight muttered and followed. They headed out a natural portal and headed to the Hall of Justice while Skulker got out his communicator to call Phantom. "You wanted me involved"

"Deal with it," Skulker growled as they flew off.

* * *

><p>"Three aces," Dani grinned like a hyena while she put her plate down. Danny watched as Wally looked at his cards. "I win."<p>

"Not cool," he muttered as Dani took the pot. Then Danny's communicator with Skulker went off in his pocket.

"I have to go," Danny mumbled heading to his room. Red Arrow narrowed his eyes as the hybrid left, and he decided to follow him to his room. Wally looked confused while Dani was worried about what may have happened to cause Skulker to call him earlier than planned.

"Skulker?" Danny asked into the device. Red Arrow listened though the door wondering who Danny was talking to.

"_Phantom, Plasmius figured out where the rebel base is at," _a voice muttered behind the door. To Red Arrow it sounded like it was coming from some sort of phone.

"He can't get to it though, right?" Danny asked a little worry coming though.

"_Not without a bigger army than he has, but that's not the reason I was calling. He wants me to plant a bug in the Hall of Justice. I figured you might want to tell them so they don't let any info slip there. And the heroes hiding like they are, that's what he wanted. I'll tell you more later," _the voice warned as a background sound erupted. _"I have to go, I'm coming out."_

"Thanks, Skulker," Danny answered. Red Arrow looked at the door confused. "Dude, I can hear your heartbeat." Red Arrow opened the door.

"You have someone inside? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Red Arrow asked glaring at him.

"Because I didn't know the full extent to how deep they were in," Danny whispered smiling slightly. "I've told everyone else that ghosts have morals of their own, and Plasmius went against them. Most ghosts are running in the rebel group, but Plasmius's two right hand people are in leading the rebels. They wanted me to, but they know what happened in Amity and the week I disappeared." Danny's smile disappeared near the end, and he looked down as his eyes became watery. Red Arrow just glared at him.

"You failed to share with us this information," he shot. Danny backed away slightly.

"I barely know everything myself," Danny pointed out looking at him. "I wasn't sure what Skulker's plan was exactly, and he didn't want everyone to know just in case. We were trying to see where Plasmius had all his plans laid out." Red Arrow looked at the cell phone like thing. It had Phantom's symbol on it.

"I'm guessing the rebel is using you as a head?" he asked trying to see what he could get. Everything seemed to make more sense if the ghosts were rebelling against Plasmius.

"Yeah, apparently I wasn't just keeping Amity safe, but the Ghost Zone in order too without realizing it," Danny smiled. He looked down at the phone in his hand. "Most respected me after I defeated Pariah Dark, but I'm guessing there was more than just the Far Frozen that believed in me."

"So you have ghosts inside Plasmius's network? That could be useful, but I'm guessing the info about Plasmius wanting them to bug the Hall of Justice is more important, and that they need to get out," Red Arrow recalled leaning against the wall. "How long do we have to warn them?" Danny looked up when he said that and smiled.

"Not long, Skulker is on his way, and he said he just left the Ghost Zone. I don't know where he left from, it could be from a number of different places or even planes," Danny explained as he left the room with Red Arrow next to him. "Natural portals open up everywhere, and sometimes not even in the same time. For example, planes that disappear in the Bermuda Triangle are going into a part of the Ghost Zone that shifts and changes constantly, and then when they get into another portal, they sometimes end up in another time."

"You can travel time in there," Red Arrow asked a little worried. "Someone can use that their advantage if they wanted to take over the world."

"The Ghost Zone works in weird ways. They could try, but the portals never stay open long and once you go though one, you are risking never going back. It's dangerous," Danny explained as they entered the command center. Red Arrow turned on the com to call the League in the Watchtower. "We can't tell them who I was talking to. Just say that we know someone inside. If they want to know who it was, they have to come see me face to face, but I have a feeling if Plasmius knew about it, then he would figure out who it was quick."

"Batman?" Red Arrow asked looking at the screen as he appeared.

"_Phantom, Red Arrow, what is it?"_ Batman asked looking at the heroes. Danny smiled slightly.

"Plasmius is having the Hall of Justice bugged," Danny said simply. Red Arrow looked at him funny. "That and I might have half the Ghost Zone fighting on my side."

"_I told you not to go in there," _Batman warned dangerously. _"Plasmius can get to you though that portal."_

"No, he can't, not without help, and he doesn't have very good anyway. They are planning against him," Danny mentioned holding up the rebel phone. "They have apparently been using me as a figure head the entire time. I was dragged into it before I realized how far deep I was."

"_You have the Ghost Zone in your pocket then?"_ Batman asked narrowing his eyes.

"The rebels at least, but the leader won't let me lead until he thinks I can handle it. He knows what happened in Amity," Danny said putting the phone away while Red Arrow watched the exchange quietly. "Plasmius wanted us to go into hiding too. We can't stay like this for long without whatever crazy plan he conjured up working."

"_That insider is helpful then,"_ Batman said looking at the file he was studying before they called. _"Alright, I'll get the league together. We'll have to talk to the public. I might know what to say now after studying this."_ He cut off. Danny backed away a bit.

"I had a little more, but okay then, maybe later," he mumbled looking at Red Arrow. "Have my trust now? Or are you going to hate me forever?"

"You working your way there," Red Arrow smirked and left him in the command room. Danny looked back at the computer.

"Phantom needs to come out as well then," Danny said smiling and changing into his ghost half. "And show the world that he's still fighting."

* * *

><p>"Well," Batman said looking at the cameras in the Hall of Justice. There was a ghost there looking around and planting something, but he couldn't see what it was. He knew they were the bugs though. There was another ghost flying around outside grabbing attention of some of the other leaguers."Guess we can't talk too much in there now can we."<p>

"Guess not," Superman growled and glared at the ghost. "At least we now know what going on." Batman nodded.

"Plasmius also doesn't want us out in the open, we have a change in plans," Batman ordered getting up. "We have our cities to protect, and I think taking Masters down is going to require us to be out there. If people want to talk to us, then we'll tell them the truth. Phantom didn't do anything wrong; he just ended up at the butt end of a war."

"Good cover, and closest to the truth without actually giving away everything we really know," Superman commented watching the TV crews getting together at a conference Masters created in Amity after the apparent Guys in White crackdown on ghosts.

"We still need to get him brought down without compromising Phantom," Batman explained looking at him. "There is still more to know about our ghost, but I'm guessing he'll tell when and if he is ready."

"I honestly don't want to know what has happened to the kid, I just want to make sure that it never happens again to him," Superman mentioned and then smiled at the news telling everyone that it was going to be a nice day. "I better go, I have a city to protect and people to get back on our side." Batman nodded and Superman left. Batman began going over everything he planned on telling the public about Masters, and the pictures of the after math of what happened in Amity. Phantom's green and red blood was sitting in a puddle under a table and the smears around the room were more pronounced in the picture.

* * *

><p>"Phantom, what are you working on now?" Canary asked looking over the ghost's shoulder. Phantom looked up at her and grinned.<p>

"I'm trying to make a new camera for the portal. I want sound since some ghosts that can talk usually have something over their face," Phantom stated looking back at the device in his hand. "So far the sound has been off." Canary smiled softly.

"You should take a break and come with me," she mentioned reaching for his hand. He watched it confused as she grabbed it and pulled him away from the station and out the lab's door that was finally no longer glowing green. "There's a couple things that we have to do, and Batman mentioned something about helping you get over your fear of the infirmary." Phantom stopped suddenly and didn't move. Canary stopped and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered walking forward. He was tense, and Canary watched him worriedly. She knew he was trying to please them, but they didn't want him to be afraid trying to make them happy.

"Phantom, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If there is something that is going on that needs changed you can tell us," she whispered putting her hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch, just looked down. "Tell me if you don't want to do something, and we won't, but there are some things we need to do."

"It needs done though," Phantom muttered as they headed to the infirmary. When he looked up he was surprised. The entire place was fixed and painted red and grey. "What the…?"

"Batman thought that maybe having it a different color will help you get over your fear," Canary explained smiling at the hybrid who was just looking around the room at the time. He was interested, but he was still pretty tense.

"It's cool," he muttered with a slight tremor. Canary walked behind him and put her hands on each of his shoulders. He tensed completely and stood straight and still, his muscles under her fingers coiled.

"Sh, it's okay," Canary soothed pushing him forward he took one step and stopped mid-step. Canary gave a short laugh at the way he was standing. "Come on, Danny. It's not going to hurt you. Either am I. M'gann said something about you not liking people around your neck either." Phantom slowly reached for his neck protectively.

"That's not just them, I've always hated it," he replied as her hands worked to his neck. She began rubbing the tops of his hands to get them away. She wasn't going to force them for the reason M'gann gave her, but she didn't want him to freak out if they have to do something to help him, and it involves his neck.

"I know, but I can't have you afraid of letting people touch your neck. If I can get it to where few from the league can, then we'll be fine. Cause if you won't let us, and you are out or freaking out like earlier, then we are going to have problems," Canary explained slipping one hand under one of his hands. He froze and just stayed dead still (pun intended). "Danny, relax." She stopped moving her one hand trapped under his, and slowly moved her other back to his shoulder.

"I can't, it…" Phantom stuttered. "Please, I don't…" Canary watched as he squeezed her hand closer trying to get it from his neck and closing his eyes. "Please, it's hurting." Canary slowly slipped her hand out and put it back on his shoulder.

"Remember that there is no lying," Canary scolded as Phantom kept his hands on his neck. "Open your eyes. Nothing here is going to hurt you." Phantom opened one and then looked back at her fearfully. "You're okay. No one is going to beat you or anything here. It's just a place where people go when they are injured."

"I know," he whispered relaxing his hands, but never moving them. Canary started pushing him to a bed that was sitting in an isolated in a corner. It had his symbol on the cover.

"We set up a special area for you just in case. Batman took what he learned of the Specter Deflector to help get something to make it so that way you can't destroy the rest of the lab," Canary informed smiling and massaging his shoulders. He was slowly relaxing, but she could tell it was forced from what she was doing. "We made it just in case you get hurt again."

"It's cool," Phantom murmured. Canary stood him in front of the bed. "But I don't think I'm ready for this." Canary gently ran her hand over his to his head and patted it. He looked at her confused.

"I think you are just fine. Nothing is going to hurt you here," Canary reassured turning him so she could get him to sit on the bed. Once his back faced the bed he looked at her with wide eyes, and he slowly sat down. "I didn't tell you yet."

"I…didn't….I…wasn't…just….please," Phantom sputtered bending his head down and letting his hands fall to his sides. "Please, I…"

"Phantom, I'm not going to hurt you for thinking ahead or whatever it was you were doing," Canary assured wishing she could figure out if this was bad or good, but it was what she had to work with. She took his face in her hands. "You're going back into that scared animal state you were in when you were recovering in your room at first, but you got over that pretty quickly."

"This is different," Phantom whispered looking at her. "It may look different, but the smells and the sounds are the same."

"I know, but it'll be the small things that help you heal. Soon you should be able to go to a normal hospital and not have a panic attack," Canary explained putting her hand back on his shoulder and squeezing gently. Then she slowly made her way back to his neck. He flinched, and his hands twitched. She slowly touched the bottom of his neck, and he closed his eyes, hiding from her. "It's okay," she whispered again. She began gently running her fingers over his neck line, and he whimpered.

"Please, don't do this," he whispered fear in his voice. Canary just kept her hand there, but didn't move.

"Danny, I'm not hurting you," she insisted seeing a scar running under his suit's collar. "I will never hurt you." Danny flinched as she traced it lightly.

"Stop," Phantom whispered pulling away from her. She reached for his hand and pulled him back. "Please, I can't keep this up."

"You want to leave?" Canary asked lightly putting pressure on his shoulder to prevent him from bolting.

"Yes, please," he whispered looking at her. Canary smiled and stood up.

"Okay, but we're not going to run out, I want to tell about some of the things we put in here," Canary instructed coming up with a reason to take their time. Phantom shot her a worried look and stood up and started walking away. "Danny," she whispered standing up and running after him. "Stop."

"Please, I don't want to know," Phantom uttered turning back to her. "I just want to leave. Please, can I just leave?" Canary grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, we can leave, but then you have to tell me more about what happened," Canary dealt. "I can't just let you go without learning or accomplishing something to help you. There's not much you can hide in your scars."

"I know," Phantom whispered looking at her. "I don't want to be in here. It's too much." Canary lightly smiled and held his hand.

"Okay, I understand, and it's okay," she whispered as they walked out of the infirmary. Phantom was still tense until they got to his room and he sat on the bed. "Feel better?"

"Not really," Phantom admitted as Canary sat next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Alright, let's talk," she stated paying attention to Phantom's reaction. He tensed up and trembled beneath her arm. "I heard from a source that you were gone for a week, and no one knew where you were. What happened?"

"I was…" Phantom began only to drop his gaze to the ground while tears formed in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell is this?" the Boss screamed glaring at the two agents. Phantom was lying on the ground panting. "I wanted him broken and ready for transport to the lab, not a bloody mess."<em>

"_We can't get him to listen without whipping," O glared at the hybrid. "I don't know what else to do." K kicked the teen over so they could look at his front side. His suit was torn and his eyes lost the light. The boss smirked._

"_You're on your way to breaking him," he obsevered pulling the whip from O's hand. "But clearly the ghost needs to learn more than just being broken, you need to get him to respect you." Phantom glared at the boss as he realized who he was, and he was going to be damned if he let the boss hit with that thing. _

"_Leave me alone," Phantom screamed as his voice doubled and waves of power came out. The entire room shook with the force and the ceiling caved in. O and K stared at Phantom as he fell to the side. He tried getting up, but K quickly acted and placed his boot on the boy's back preventing him from getting up._

"_Get him outta here," the boss yelled standing up and glaring at the agents. "You have yet to even get him completely submissive. Keep working."_

* * *

><p>"I would rather not talk about it," Phantom whispered leaning into her. Canary started running her fingers though his hair soothingly.<p>

"Phantom, remember our deal. I took you out of the infirmary, and now you have to tell me something that happened," Canary reminded him, but didn't push it too badly. The way he was leaning against her told her that what he was thinking wasn't pleasant and that she may not want to know, but her just being there was enough for him right now.

"They wanted me to be their weapon," Phantom mumbled. "Their boss wanted me to be submissive and do everything they told me." Canary listened as his breathing started getting out of control.

"Calm down, Danny," she soothed and put her hand gently on his back. He sucked in a deep breath and then stayed completely still. It unnerved her the way he was sitting. His eyes were shut tight, and his back tensed. "I'm not going to hurt you," she began gently running her hand down and up his back hoping to get him to relax.

"Please," he whispered as her hand came up closer to his neck. He jerked away and looked at her wide eyed.

"Danny, nothing is going to attack or hurt you," Canary said.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell was that?" O yelled as K tried to keep the computers from frying.<em>

"_Phantom destroyed the lab," K yelled back as another explosion rocked the earth. A black blur rocketed though the foyer of the building and disappeared into the night sky. "And he got away."_

* * *

><p>"I don't think they were prepared for my escape," Phantom mumbled finally. "It was sudden and dark outside. They were surprised I knew what time it was." Canary looked at him oddly as he began talking. He was confusing as to why he was talking about his escape, but she felt that this information might be more important later on when they go against them again. "I was scared, and I don't remember some of what I did, but there was one thing that I noticed. They told the news crew that I did almost three million in damages, but I never once caused a serious injury. They would have jumped all over that trying to tell people that I was the bad guy. I never hurt anyone in my escape and they were never asked that question. I think someone should."<p>

"I don't think I could escape something like that and not get anyone hurt," Canary mentioned honestly. She never really thought about hurting anyone trying to get away from someplace where she was tortured, and she probably wouldn't care, but this young hero cared, even though they hurt him, he was never going to hurt them. "But I think that would be interesting information for Superman when he starts talking to the public about you. He could use that."

"I'm sure someone asked at the press conference, and I'm sure it's on tape somewhere," Phantom muttered looking at her. "If I can escape a government facility without hurting anyone, I wouldn't hurt those who didn't cause me any trouble at all."

"Yes, but they were hunting you," she countered as a small smirk formed on Phantom's face.

"Yeah, but the Guys in White succeeded in catching me, so why would I hurt someone who didn't actually get me. They never really were considered a threat, just people I had to watch out for," Phantom explained looking down. "They would still be here if I was stronger than I was, but there was nothing I could do, and I almost paid the price myself."

"It's okay, and we'll get him," Canary reminded smiling. "We actually have the camera footage from the school. We were able to get it and recover it. Our tech analyst said it was hard, but he was able to get a good shot of the suspect."

"Plasmius?" Phantom asked as she clicked a button on the TV's remote. The Justice League's emblem popped up and then it asked for a password. Canary just hit enter on it and then Phantom's emblem started on the screen. "What?"

"It's your TV; you have yet to create a password for the computer to it. Batman is still trying to get the keyboard to work with it," Canary explained going to his files and uploading the school's footage. It had his family looking at Plasmius who was aiming a blast at them. Then Phantom appeared and knocked him into the wall. The Fenton parents quickly grabbed an ecto gun as Phantom was thrown though a wall. Then he turned around, and said something. Phantom tensed next to Canary. "Danny, I know you know what he said. Care to share?"

"He told them who I was," Phantom whispered looking down. "He told them who he was and what he was planning. He told them everything, and that he was going to kill them and then watch as I fall apart from the pain." Canary paused the video.

"Are you okay?" Canary asked as Phantom began shaking. "I know it's hard, but I need to know everything about how you got out of there."

"It won't help," Phantom snapped. "I was in that explosion," he changed into Fenton and took off his shirt. His chest was nothing but red scars and burns while his arms were no different. "I didn't get out, I was in the middle of it. I don't know how he got out or what he did to avoid the blast."

"He may not have," Canary said memorized by Danny's wounds. She knew he was in pain in human form and knew that he preferred staying as Phantom, but now she knew why. He was hurting from not just emotional pain, but physical.

"He had everything planned the moment I changed into Fenton in front of them. He knew how everything was going to plan out. He knew I wasn't going to save myself without getting them out first, and he knew everything that I was going to do," Danny cried hugging himself. "He knew how to get to me, and he knew what it was going to take to break me. And now he's playing at everything he can to ruin my name to destroy what little is left."

"But you have moved on," Canary comforted. "You are here with new friends, and they may not be blood, but family as well. You have people here who care about you, and that's all you need to take on Plasmius and win. I've seen some of the footage of you fighting, and I seen your friends in the background. They were supportive, and I think that's all you need to win."

"Thanks, Canary," Danny whispered closing his eyes. He changed back into Phantom.

"You know, we can help with that pain, does normal medicine work on your human form?" Canary asked as Phantom stood.

"Sometimes, not all the time," Phantom replied as tears trailed down his face. "But I guess it couldn't hurt to try." Canary nodded.

"No, it wouldn't," she agreed getting up. "Although tomorrow Superman is talking to his friends in the press, I'll be sure to tell him about your last escape from the Guys in White. The public would love to hear that one."

"I bet. I may have been able to get away without hurting anyone, but please be careful. They can still twist words around, and they might lie about it," Phantom stated. "They might say that I did kill someone, but didn't deem it necessary to tell anyone in the public, and then there would be no one to really counter them."

"Except you," Canary responded. "Superman wants you there too. You don't even have to be visible, but just be there in case he needs your help. That's why I wanted to take you to the infirmary today. I wanted to see your reaction to something you are nervous about. Those guys are going to be there, but Masters isn't since he has mayor duties in Amity. We made sure of that much."

"Thanks," Phantom murmured. "I don't think I can face them though."

"They can't attack you or anything without prompting the League to attack back. You have been issued protection from the league, and they can't do anything about it. It's been publically announced. If they attack you in public, the League will have to arrest them for public endangerment. They won't be able to get out of the system easily," Canary explained trying to get Phantom to relax a little.

"Okay, I guess it'll be okay," Phantom mumbled holding his chest tightly. "I still don't want them near me."

"We'll make sure they don't have any weapons during the time," Canary said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will work out."

"I hope so," Phantom whispered. "I really hope so."

* * *

><p>"<em>Get him out of here," O cried. "He's destroying our results with that wailing."<em>

"_What is that?" K yelled over the sound. "Get him to shut the hell up."_

"_Phantom," O screamed slamming his fist into Phantom's stomach. Phantom howled in pain and then opened his eyes to reveal completely white power. His fists lighted with green and ice started to form from beneath them. The temperature dropped and the air grew thick with Phantom's power._

"_Leave me alone," Phantom shrieked. The room vibrated from the volume as the walls shook, and then Phantom was surrounded by green flames. The agents backed away unsure of what was happening until everything stopped, and in the middle of everything was a small crystal. It was cold to the touch, but it gave off a small green glow. The agents were confused as they felt a sense of peace come from it. Phantom watched in amusement as they stared at confused. "I have told them countless times that I'm the hero. I always will be." He vanished in green smoke._

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: Silent Tears starts at the ending of this chapter.<strong>

**Me: yes, and it helps to make sense of the next couple chapters as well**

**Danny: She has also been trying to figure out what kind of Torture I've been though during that week.**

**Me: I don't want to be like every other story...experiments, dissecting, everyone does that...I have an idea but it would force me into changing the rating to M. Should I do my idea? Will I tell you? No, then I would have to change the rating to be safe...I can tell you that it has nothing to do with the ideas above.**

**Danny: It's very disturbing what her mind comes up with...I'm terrified of it actually...**

**Me: Also my and AwesomeAndy were goin over ideas of how to go about the explosion. Do you want a chapter in here telling it, or make a oneshot like I did to explain how Maddie knew Danny's secret before she died?**

**Danny: If so, there are going to be at least four oneshot based from this story alone.**

**Me: My plans required it so that way I'm not wasting chapters on this story.**

**Danny: This story can be read without them, but the extra info, and the sneak peeks are in there.**

**Me: I will always post the onshot before the chapters that deal with it go up.**

**Danny: Answer in a review, or PM, whichever is fine**

**Me:I need to know so I can start on ten and move on...Also, do you guys like Sam?**

**Danny: completely unrelated**

**Me: Completely, just wondering...XD**

**Danny: If you don't want her to post her disturbing idea that would change the rating...**

**Me: Hey changing subjects...**

**Danny: Whatever, you forgot to mention it...anyway, say some ideas, she is coming up with a blank on that.**

**Me: I don't want tyical ideas, think outside the box...and no asking what my idea is...I'm disturbed thinking about it...and it might be inappropriate for the story...**

**Danny: Extremely. please review and answer!XD**

**Anyone read the Hunger Games?**

**NO?**

**Read It!**


	9. The Conference of a Lifetime

Seeing Sounds

Chapter 8

The Conference of a Lifetime

_"Character is like a tree and reputation like its shadow. The shadow is what we think of; the tree is the real thing."_

_Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

><p>"That's a lot of people," Phantom muttered looking out over the crowd that had gathered. There were protesters and supporters everywhere. "I was okay about it back at the base, but now I'm having second thoughts."<p>

"Your team is surrounding the place," Superman assured walking up behind him. Phantom tensed and looked behind him at the Man of Steel. "Then we also have some leaguers stationed around the place in case. The entire building has been scoped with a fine tooth comb. We know who all is here, and it's secure in case the Guys in White try anything. We have all the exits marked and guarded."

"If they are given the chance, they'll figure something out to get me," Phantom replied looking out over the crowd. "I'm still trying to figure out why I agreed."

"Because I need backup that can deal with ghosts," Superman smiled. "And my first thought was you. Hope that's okay."

"I'm not sure if it is," Phantom murmured. "I haven't really been in a place with this many people before."

"You never really have been one to go in a press conference, that's okay, here in the league you kinda need to learn that," Superman explained putting his hand on Phantom's shoulder. Phantom was tense, and Superman could feel him slightly trembling. "You scared?"

"Little bit," Phantom smiled slightly. "It's overwhelming."

"No, don't get him started," Kid Flash pleaded smiling as he and Robin walked up.

"Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin asked. "No one answered me the first time."

"Because whelmed is a root word that no one has any use for unless a prefix is added," Phantom responded still looking out over the crowd. Kid Flash and Robin looked at each other and started laughing.

"Phantom, you okay?" Superman asked seeing that Phantom was completely focused on the crowd, but more specifically the Agents sitting in the front row glaring at the stage. "Phantom?"

"I'm okay," Phantom whispered closing his eyes and turning away from the crowd. "Just worried."

"No one can hurt you," Superman assured. "Your friends are here and they aren't letting them get away this time. You're safe. We are more prepared this time than we were last time in case anything happened."

"Yeah, but the words and hatred from the people that I've saved never get easier," Phantom whispered wrapping his arms around himself. "I really don't have the best rep with people."

"All they know is your rep, they have yet to see the real you. They haven't seen what you are really like," Superman explained kneeling down in front of the hybrid. "They'll see who you really are and then see that they have been blinded by lies. Even if they still don't want to believe it, you have the league behind you to back you up. These people's opinions shouldn't matter to you, but the support of your friends should."

"Thanks," Phantom murmured. "Their words will still haunt me, but that's just how my mind works." Superman smiled at the honest voice Phantom used.

"This you is something the public has never seen. They never get to see the young scared teen fighting for them, but they seen your mask of a brave, cocky hero," Superman explained smiling at the expression on Phantom's face.

"Thanks, I think," Phantom laughed a little. "What all will be happening then? You said I didn't even have to be seen."

"You can stay back here or go invisible, but I was hoping that maybe you could go up there with me and talk. Batman doesn't do press, but I think it's because of his secret identity," Superman smiled. Phantom looked back at Robin who was grinning like a fool.

"Yeah, he's like that," Robin shrugged turning around and leaving with Kid Flash. Both of them laughing like a bunch of weirdoes.

"That explains a bit," Phantom mumbled. "My ghost half was cocky while my human half was shy. I think it helps to prevent people from figuring it out."

"I really don't know the differences between my two," Superman thought out loud. "I'm not sure how I would put it."

"Welcome citizens," the mayor of Metropolis announced over the speaker. Phantom turned his head as the entire place grew quiet.

"Creepy," Phantom whispered, and Superman laughed. "I'm use to it getting this quiet when a ghost is attacking; I'm waiting for the screams." Superman put his hand on Phantom's shoulder.

"People here usually are quiet when someone is talking to them about me or the league," Superman explained smiling at the hybrid.

"Still waiting for screams," Phantom muttered as Superman laughed again.

"Today we have our own Superman speaking to us about what has been going on," the mayor explained. "He'll be telling us about what happened in Amity and why the League has been protecting the killer known as Danny Phantom." Phantom flinched and Superman frowned.

"That is not what I wanted him to say," Superman mentioned trying to make sure that Phantom wasn't going to run. He was out of his safety zone, and Superman was afraid that he might run if rubbed the wrong way. "Phantom, it's okay."

"No it's not," Phantom growled trying to keep himself from running. He knew that Superman wanted him there, and that he was trying to help clear his name, but that wasn't helping this situation at all. It hurt him deeply to know that people blame him for the deaths of the people who cared about him. "None of this is okay."

"That's why we are here, Danny," Superman assured. "We are here to give them the truth, and tell them what really happened in Amity and why those agents should be behind bars." Phantom nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"I hand this over to Superman, our greatest hero," the mayor annouced as Superman walked on onstage. Phantom went invisible as soon as he left his side. Superman could hear his slow heart beat and smiled knowing he didn't leave. Superman glared at the mayor quickly before standing in front of everyone.

"Wow, there's a lot of you," Superman exclaimed seeing how many more people there were than what he could see when talking to Phantom. He felt a slightly cold presence beside him, and he knew Phantom had walked out on stage with him. "I know you all heard about what happened in Amity with us siding with Phantom and trying to keep him safe from the Guys in White. I know you all believe he was the one to kill those six people, but I did the research, and I looked at all the evidence. There was another ghost there, and Phantom was fighting him." Many people began glaring at Superman and booing by this time. Superman sighed. When the Guys in White smirked, Superman glared at them. "Clearly no one here believes in innocent until proven guilty here. The League worked that end. There isn't enough evidence to show that Phantom did it, but there was plenty against the ghost that did. You people pride yourself on that, so I suggest you listen while I have to _prove_ Phantom's innocence." Everyone shut their traps and no one mentioned that he was wrong.

"Who was the other ghost?" a lone reporter asked cautiously. He was in the section where they had Phantom signs saying that he didn't do it. They were in the small area where they still believed in the young hero.

"His name is Vlad Plasmius," Superman answered and then turned to the invisible ghost beside him pretending to mess with the device next to him. He could hear Phantom's quick breathing and heart rate now, and it worried him. "He was the one in that school, and he planned everything out to the point of when the lab would blow and when Phantom would arrive back in Amity. He played the young ghost, and did everything he could to get you to believe that Phantom would kill those people."

"If what you are saying is true, would that mean Masters is also working against Phantom with Plasmius?" another reporter asked. He was on the other side where they said that the league was only doing their job in trying to find the truth. "Is Masters working for the ghost?"

"We believe so," Superman drawled trending on dangerous waters.

"Is Phantom here?" a citizen that was sitting the area with the Phantom supporters asked. "Can he answer questions too?" Superman looked a little taken back, but decided that honesty would be best.

"Yes, he's here, but he's not one for talking in public. He's more shy than anything else," Superman smirked as everyone looked at each other with mixed expressions. Superman could feel Phantom tap him in the arm in warning. "And I don't think he liked my last comment about being shy." Everyone gave a hesitant laugh except for the ones in the Phantom support area. They just outright laughed. O and K growled and jumped up.

"You are helping to hide a criminal. He has also been seen robbing banks and kidnapping," O yelled out making everyone stop laughing.

"I've heard, and he has told us about those times," Superman growled. He wanted to tell everyone what those men did, but decided that taking Phantom's side first would be a better call. "There was a ringmaster in town that was caught with all of the stolen items, and then Phantom wasn't really being himself. Tell me when I get something wrong," Superman smirked. Everyone was amazing at the little info about the ringmaster. "Phantom was being controlled into doing something out of his own will. His freedom was taken away by the very guy you have locked up in your prisons."

"What about the kidnapping?" K yelled back knowing there was nothing that Superman could have found about that. They knew what Phantom claimed and made sure that there was no evidence to prove his innocence for that one.

"You mean when the entire town was getting over a massive ghost invasion?" Superman asked smirking once more. "Phantom told us that there was a ghost named Walker trying to get him back in the Ghost Zone. He said just his existence was against the rules. I'm guessing the mayor would have been overshadowed considering that Phantom said that he wanted Jack Fenton to lead them. From what I heard, no one in their right mind would let Jack lead." Everyone laughed a little unsure by what he meant. Some that were from Amity whispered to the ones around and eventually everyone got the point Superman was trying to make. "Is there anything else you would like to blame on him?" A reporter from the middle section that believed Phantom did it and that the league should no longer be trusted raised her hand. "Yes, maim."

"What about when he escaped from the Guys in White facility and destroyed everything that they had worked on for years? He cost them a lot of money," she smarted. Superman glared at her and everyone felt the tension in the room get thicker as Superman's anger showed slightly.

"He was caught by them and more than likely felt unsafe. Anyone would have done the same, and to be honest, no one could have pulled it off like he did," Superman explained as Phantom walked behind him. Superman felt him tense up and leave his side, but not the stage. "I don't think anyone but him could get out of there without hurting anyone. I believe that the agents never told any of you that. Or what they were doing to him. I never asked Phantom what they did for the scars on his body spoke for themselves. The only bad guys I see here are those agents in the front row." Everyone turned to glare at them. Suddenly the room grew colder, and Superman quickly looked back at where he sensed Phantom at. Phantom was completely tensed and his heart rate had slowed down so far that Superman almost lost the hybrid.

"Well, this surely was unexpected," an evil voice sneered. "I'll have to plan better next time." Plasmius appeared and everyone screamed. Phantom appeared glaring at the other hybrid. His eyes turning completely white and Superman felt a little fear run down his spine at the look Phantom was giving the other. "Ah, I was right about Phantom being up there on stage with you. I'm surprised you people even give him the time of day."

"Shut your worthless face," Phantom growled and everything grew quiet. Plasmius faltered slightly at the tone Phantom used. It was raw power, and Plasmius actually second guessed himself for a moment. "You are not welcome here or anywhere."

"Says the ghost leading the Ghost Zone," Plasmius sneered knowing Phantom was part of the rebel movement. "I know you are working in Ghost Zone as well." Superman quickly glanced at Phantom afraid that it was true. Phantom never faltered though and Superman had a feeling that Plasmius was twisting words again.

"Trying to work on keeping everyone safe is much harder than it sounds," Phantom growled out floating up to Plasmius's level. "I wonder how many ghosts hate your guts for taking it too far. Ghosts have limits and you don't. No one likes you, so why keep destroying the peace the ghosts have found there."

"You sure can make a story, Daniel," Plasmius sneered lighting his hands up with ecto energy. Phantom did the same, but power seemed to radiate from his along with a peaceful air. People felt the tension, but they were confused by the peace coming from the hybrid. "I guess everyone will have to learn eventually that you'll turn on them. You weren't going to stay on their side. Just like now, you are fighting a war in the Ghost Zone instead of staying in Amity where you lived." Phantom growled.

"The war in the Ghost Zone is the same war being fought here. Everything and everyone is against you," Phantom shot Plasmius with a beam. "There is a war in the Ghost Zone, but it's not just being planned and fought there. It's here too, and it's not just the Ghost Zone against you anymore, it the human realm as well. You just want them to believe the twisted lies you have told as a human and a ghost." Everyone stopped as Phantom glared at him.

"You dare tell my secret," Plasmius sneered getting up close to Phantom so only the ghost could hear. "What will happen if I told them your dirty little secret?"

"I'm already considered dead, Plasmius," Phantom growled. "They wouldn't be able to do anything about it. You on other hand will be hunted down like an animal. The League already knows who I am, and they know who you are. You have nothing on me anymore." Plasmius shot Phantom in the chest.

"I have more than you can ever imagine my boy. Believe me," he growled and vanished in a cloud of pink. Phantom smirked.

"Fruitloop," he muttered landing next to Superman.

"Well that was unexpected," Superman said looking out over the audience who were staring at Phantom. Phantom suddenly rubbed the back of his neck and backed behind Superman. "I told you he was shy."

"Hey," Phantom snapped smiling. Superman looked over the crowd that was looking at the young ghost confused. Phantom shot a quick look at the agents to see that they had disappeared during the time Plasmius was there. "I think they know what's going on," Phantom whispered looking at the empty seats. "I believe that they have known since the beginning, and if they have then…" Phantom's eyes widen. Superman grew concerned.

"Phantom, what is it?" he questioned as worry entered his voice. Everyone just watched as Phantom grew perfectly still. "Phantom, let's not have you go there now. There are too many people here for that," Superman whispered putting his hand on Phantom's shoulder. "Canary!" he yelled. The hero showed up suddenly and walked behind Phantom and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Danny, come on. No one here is going to hurt you," she whispered into his ear. She began rubbing his shoulder trying to get him to relax. "Get everyone out of here, I don't know if he'll do anything."

"I won't," Phantom murmured as he started shaking. Superman looked down at Canary.

"He's scared," Canary whispered as Phantom fell to his knees. "Phantom, it's okay. We're here; nothing is going to happen to you. I promise, and I know everything is a little much, but we weren't thinking he would even come."

"What's going on?" someone asked. No one really knew who it came from.

"Let's just say that he's been though things you wouldn't think possible," Superman mumbled into the microphone. "I'm surprised he's even still alive between what I've seen him do and the things he won't talk about."

"How can you trust him if he won't tell you everything?" the female reporter asked. "How do you know he's not planning against you? He could be and just uses his shyness as an excuse." Superman faltered a bit. Canary just tried to keep Phantom from completely falling apart. He may have been healing, but he was also still mentally unstable.

"I feel like I owe him that," Superman argued. "He needs help, and to be honest if anyone deserves your respect and trust, it would be him. I would put him above anyone else in the league. You can quote me on that. He has been though more than many of the Leaguers can even think of. Most are afraid to imagine what Phantom has been though, just knowing what we know those agents did to him. What we witness from the ghost is enough for me to trust him. He worked hard while most of us were already considered heroes among you. He did more than we did and you still gave him a hard time because he was a ghost. He has a good heart, and just the fact that he kept you guys safe even when you hated him says a lot about his character and his person."

"What about what the Fentons said about him? And ghosts? Their research showed that ghosts were full of tricks and tried to fool the humans into a false sense of security before attacking," the female reporter countered once more. Many people had already put their signs of hating Phantom down after he had started talking to the other ghost. "What if that's Phantom's plan?" Phantom was just staring at the female.

"Should I compare you to Hitler?" Phantom asked suddenly. Everyone in the room grew quiet as Phantom stood back up. Canary stood up next to him with worry on her face. "Why are you comparing me to other ghosts? According to your logic, you should also be a crazy killer and racist. According to what you are saying, you are saying that every person in this room is Hitler."

"That's not what I'm saying," the reporter yelled angrily. "I'm saying why should we trust you…you…"

"You have nothing left to get at me anymore," Phantom said glaring at her. "I'm a person too. I can feel and strongly. I can feel pain just like you guys, and I suffered greatly from that explosion. If it wasn't for the League, I would more than likely be dead by now. They listened to my side of the story and listened when I needed them. They were there when those agents captured and tried to dissect me, and even after knowing what those men tried to do, they still stayed by my side."

"What really happened then?" the reporter sneered. "If you are telling the truth, then what really happened? What did those men apparently do?" Canary glared at her.

"I don't think that's something you need to know," she growled out grabbing Phantom's shoulder and pulling him back.

"Eep," Phantom uttered afterward. "Hey, that hurt." Superman glared at the reporter.

"Why not? He's hiding something, and I think we have a right to know," the reporter shot. "So why not?" Phantom glared at her.

"They don't even know half of it," he muttered as Canary let him go. Phantom stood at the microphone and took it from Superman. "I would suggest everyone with a weak stomach, anyone under twenty-one, and anyone who's not a fan of gore, you should leave."

"Phantom, we shouldn't talk about this now," Canary warned watching the hybrid cautiously. "Come on, now isn't the time." Superman walked closer to the ghost.

"Phantom, you haven't told anyone, and we don't want you to feel like you have to tell these people," Superman said putting his hand on the ghost's shoulder. Phantom tensed and a glazed look came in his eye. Some of the ones in the front looked worried for the ghost. The female reporter backing away slightly at the reaction Phantom gave. It wasn't violent, but it showed that he went though something that was painful for him.

"Maybe it wasn't my time to speak," the reporter whispered as a couple people glared at her. Many in the room left at Phantom's warning, but the ones who were his supporters only listened to every word coming from the stage.

"This is really something that would be between a physicist and the patient," Phantom began. Superman looked at Canary while she stared at Phantom afraid of what he was planning on doing. "So I ask if you guys could not record this, or talk about it outside of here. Most of my time in their facility I have never talked about. Not to my friends, or my family, or even the leaguers that saved me in Amity from being vivisected. I don't want to hear about this again on news, and quite honestly, I don't want you to hear it. That's why I ask once more. If no one wants to hear this, please leave." The female reporter stood.

"Phantom, I think we are all waiting for your story, but may I ask one question?" she asked looking at the hybrid. Phantom paused and bit his lip. He nodded for her to continue. "Are you sure? I seen the pictures that those Guys in White had of the place. I've seen what they had there, but I looked closer than they wanted." Phantom had his full attention placed on her now. "There was a whip there that had red and green stains on it. I asked and they just took the picture and burned it, then kicked me out. I figure they used on you."

"Yes," Phantom whispered. Canary and Superman looked at each other before staring back at Phantom. They had only guessed he was whipped, but now they had confirmation about what had happened, and now they were waiting for more of the story. "They did hoping I would break and become their weapon." Everyone looked at each other afraid for the story to go deeper and learn about what they were really hiding. "They had me there hoping to get something from me, and I didn't really know the full extent of what they were trying to do."

"Phantom," Canary exclaimed suddenly. "You don't have to explain anything. Please, let's do this back at the base." Phantom looked back at her and then back out over the crowd that was watching with worry. The reporter who asked what had happened glared at the two heroes behind Phantom.

"I think we should at least know what's been going on between Phantom and those guys. Why are they after you?" the reporter asked. Phantom looked at her and smiled slightly.

"The reason that I know of is because I'm a ghost. I'm the most confusing ghosts anyone has chased because of how I go about things," Phantom explained. "That and they work for the guy who wants me to be by his side. He wanted me to at least until he realized he couldn't break me without completely ruining me." Phantom looked down and studied the floor. "That didn't mean that they didn't try to break me, but they almost did." One of the reporters on the side of supporters stood up.

"What did they do to you then?" he asked curiously. "What happened in there?" Phantom stiffened and slowly looked up at the audience.

"They had me down in the lab in their facility," Phantom explained. "I wasn't completely sure what their plan was until…"

* * *

><p><em>"Where is he?" O asked looking around the corner. K glared at Phantom. Phantom was lying on a cot in the corner of the room barely conscious. Green and red stained the white sheets and there was a small puddle on the floor. The smell of death was floating in the room along with a scent of some type of cologne.<em>

_"He said that he's coming from a VladCo. meeting," K said as Phantom groaned. "Although if he wants Phantom still out of it like now, he better hurry."_

_"Just the him in the head, he'll go down again," O muttered glaring at the ghost that tried to stay somewhat alert._

* * *

><p>"I guessed that Plasmius was part of it," Phantom finished. "When the agents mentioned VladCo. I knew for a fact that it was him. But this was before the explosion at the school, and before everything I worked for fell apart." Superman placed his hand on Phantom's shoulders. They were shaking in both pain and regret. "I wish I would have known that was only the beginning. Maybe those people would still be alive if I had seen it sooner, but that week everything was turned upside down in the Ghost Zone. That one week I was missing, he took over, and now because of that, I can't change anything. He destroyed everything that mattered to me in milliseconds, and I didn't have anything left to fight for."<p>

"So that war he was talking about you fighting in the Ghost Zone was true?" Superman asked worried. "You really are working with ghosts?"

"Only the ones heading the rebel movement. They decided to use me as a figure head for the entire thing before I knew what was going on," Phantom explained looking over the audience. "That one week was the turning point of everything. Plasmius had destroyed the peace in the Ghost Zone, and then gained control of a lot of powerful areas. The ghosts that I'm now working with are the ones you'll never see. They are the ones that run the Zone, and they make sure that everything runs smoothly."

"So what he said was true?" one of the supporters asked looking up at the ghost. His tone sounded betrayed.

"About me helping to create peace back in the Zone, then yes he was," Phantom answered. Everyone seemed to sigh at his response. "I'm not fighting for ghosts or am I fighting for humans. I'm not going to pick a side."

"You're a ghost, why don't you just pick them?" the female reporter asked looking at the young ghost on the stage.

"Who said I was a ghost?" Phantom grinned. "I have powers of one, but I never confirmed that I was in fact a ghost." Everyone looked at the hybrid confused.

"That's why you're different," one of the reporters from the side where they had been set on arresting Phantom. "You're not a ghost, so what right do you have to compare us to other humans if you're not even human or ghost?"

"Never said I wasn't human either," Phantom mentioned grinning. "I'm a hybrid." Everyone just looked at him confused.

"Was your parents one ghost and one human then?" the female reporter asked. "I think that's weird. No offense."

"No, it was an accident," Phantom murmured looking back at the floor. "I was stupid enough to go into my parents lab without them there and I was caught in an explosion."

"Do they know?" one of the supporters asked watching the hybrid.

"I never told them," Phantom said not wanting them to figure out who he was. "That's all you need to know. I don't want you to know who I really am."

"Why not?" the female reporter asked. "Why don't you just tell us?" Phantom looked at her sadly.

"It could ruin everything. I'm technically declared dead, so it would only make things much harder," Phantom explained. "I don't want to open that wound again."

"So everyone thinks you're dead," one of the supporters confirmed. "I bet your family misses you."

"I miss them," Phantom whispered as Canary put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "I miss them badly."

"Why don't you go home?" the female reporter yelled. "If you miss them and they miss you, just go home." Phantom glared at her.

"There is nothing left for me. I miss them, but there is nothing I can do to change the past. They're gone forever," Phantom yelled back dropping to his knees. Superman and Canary both kneeled in front of the young hybrid.

"Danny, maybe we should go," Canary whispered wrapping him in a hug. Superman put a hand on Phantom's shoulder to prevent him from getting up. "You don't need to do this now. You are just fine, and we need you to stay that way."

"Come on, Danny. Don't push yourself," Superman whispered as Danny tensed. Canary looked at Superman worriedly.

"They were supposed to go to DC before the Guys in White caught me," Phantom whispered. Only Superman and Canary could hear him. Everyone else just stared at the small group of people awkwardly not knowing what to do. "But because I was missing, they didn't. They were only going to see my dad's parents. They were sick, and I was nowhere to be found." Canary looked at Superman confused.

"Danny, I don't understand," Canary said putting her hand against his cheek hoping for him to stop what he was trying to say and wait until they were back home. "Please, let's go."

"They died during that week. Once I had gotten away, I was going to DC for their funeral," Phantom whispered hugging his knees to his chest. "I never got to say anything to them. I wasn't able to do anything."

"Danny, that's not your fault," Superman said not sure what else to say. "It was out of your control."

"I know, but my mom knew I was lying about the time I was missing," Phantom whispered looking at the ground. "She noticed the way I was acting afterward and she knew something was wrong. I never told my friends what had happened. I only told them what they needed to know. They only thought I was captured, but they never knew what really happened."

* * *

><p><em>"Danny, honey, can you come down for a moment?" Maddie yelled up the stairs hoping her son wouldn't freak out like he normally did when they called him. Ever since he came back, he was jumpy. Slowly he walked out of his room, and once he caught the reflection of his shadow, he jumped about three feet in the air. Maddie would have laughed if she wasn't so worried.<em>

_"Yeah, Mom," Danny answered timidly looking at her after scooping out the place. "What is it?"_

_"I want to ask what happened, you were gone for so long," Maddie said as Danny met her at the base of the stairs. Danny looked at her a little worry showing though the mask he had in place ever since he came back._

_"I told you guys, I was lost a couple towns over, I was just walking and thinking about a couple things and got lost," Danny lied knowing that she probably didn't believe him. "It was a mistake. I'm sorry." Maddie sighed and ran her finger though his hair soothingly. He tensed and closed his eyes._

_"Something happened while you were gone," Maddie whispered bringing her baby into a hug. "I want to know what it was." Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked out the window._

_"I don't want to talk about it," Danny murmured as tears began in his eyes. "Can you just be there? I don't want to explain it." Maddie sighed and nodded her head knowing that Danny wasn't giving her anything else. Yet, he did something she wasn't expecting: he cried. He wrapped his arms around her and just let everything go._

_"Shhh," Maddie muttered rubbing her baby's back calmly as he broke down. "It's okay, I'm here." She didn't know what else to do, but she did know that all Danny needed right now was her by his side. In time he'll tell her everything, but right now he just wanted her there._

* * *

><p>"I wish I would have told her what happened," Phantom whispered. The female reporter had walked up.<p>

"Danny," she whispered looking at the young ghost. "Your family was in that explosion, weren't they?" Phantom tensed and looked at her.

"I'm not going…" he began only to bury his head in his knees. Canary glared at the reporter.

"He's still recovering," she hissed. The reporter only ignored her.

"I won't tell anyone. Maddie Fenton was my best friend in high school. We got into so much trouble together…I remember a time when we got arrested once," the reporter laughed and put a hand on Phantom's shoulder. "We were about fifteen, your age, and we wanted to go to this party downtown. It was supposed to be for the cool kids, and we wanted in the crowd at the time. She was in charge of getting us a ride, and so she stole her parents Caddie. Not the best idea, we were arrested for it, but her parents didn't press charges. They did managed to freak her out enough to not do it again. If it wasn't for her though, I wouldn't have this job. I was mad at you for taking my best friend, but after today, I think you are telling the truth." Phantom looked up at her confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked suspiciously. She smiled gently.

"I'm sorry, my name is Destiny Daniels," she held out her hand. "Me and your mother were more like sisters than anything else in the world."

"How did you…" Phantom began backing away. Superman glared at the reporter while Canary looked at the crowd that was whispering among themselves about something other than Phantom.

"Your eyes are a giveaway," she whispered holding his hand. "They have that same look of trouble as Maddie's did once, and I feel like I should have apologized to her before. I wasn't meaning anything by what happened.

* * *

><p><em>"The hell, Destiny," Maddie yelled as her friend appeared. "You left me because you think I'm crazy for believing in ghosts!"<em>

_"Sorry, I didn't think that would have happened," Destiny grinned. "I thought they would go easier."_

_"I hadn't even thought about a career choice and now that they know, they expect me to go into something crazy like ghost hunting," Maddie yelled throwing her hands in the air. "Some freakin' friend you are. I was considering it since it sounded fun. I wasn't actually going to do it."_

_"That's because you're afraid to," Destiny smirked. "The big bad Mads is afraid of ghosts."_

_"Ghosts don't exist," Maddie growled throwing a soft ball at her friend's face. It hit home and knocked her out. "And I'll prove it." _

* * *

><p>"She was my best friend, and I shouldn't have left her out to hang," Destiny murmured sitting next to Phantom. "Can I make it up to her son? I know the league has been helping you, but I want to be part of that as well." Phantom looked at her.<p>

"I can think about it," he whispered reaching out for her shoulder. "Thanks though, it helps." Destiny half hugged him.

"I'll get you my number, and whenever everything in the hero business gets too much, you can call me," she whispered kissing his forehead.

"Alright," Phantom mumbled staring at the paper she had given him.

"Also, if you just want to talk, I'll be there whenever you need it. I'm sure they are too," she said gesturing to Superman and Canary. "But I knew your mom, and I want to be part of it. I only thought you killed them, and because she was my friend, I needed someone to blame, and she died before I could say sorry."

"It's okay, I understand," Phantom mumbled as a few tears streamed down his face. "I wish I would have told her what had happened. She was so worried that week I was gone, and I never got the chance to tell her the truth."

"Yeah," Destiny mumbled as well. "I guess we should have told whenever it happened. I would more than likely have lived next to you with as close as we were in high school. I wish I could have been there when she left for college. She wanted so badly to prove that ghosts didn't exist." Phantom chuckled.

"It's odd, ain't it," Phantom whispered looking at her. "She wanted to prove that they didn't exist, but when she met Jack and Vlad, she wanted to prove that they did."

"I talked to her once before the wedding and that accident, and she would only talk about those two," Destiny smiled. "Although it was mainly Jack she talked about. I knew the way she was talking about him that they would go out, but I never thought she was going to marry anyone. I couldn't see it, and then I let her down again when I told her that I wouldn't be able to go to her wedding. We promised each other that we would be each other's Maid of Honor, and I screwed that up when I got the chance to study in Africa." Phantom looked at Superman and Canary who were just watching the conversation.

"Maybe we can talk somewhere else?" Phantom asked looking at Destiny. "I think I can handle it." Canary nodded but shot a quick look at Destiny.

"I want him back here at nine," she commanded. Superman laughed.

"I don't think anything will happen," he said then looked at the people who were left. "You guys can go, I think it's over." Everyone got up and walked out, and a few turned back and waved at the heroes before disappearing though the doors.

* * *

><p><em>"Dezzy, that was so unnecessary," Maddie laughed leaning against her friend. "Yet, it was so funny."<em>

_"I don't think they'll ever be the same," Destiny grinned like a fool. "And to think that tomorrow we'll be going to Florida."_

_"I know," Maddie exclaimed happily looking out the window of the car Destiny was driving. "It'll be the best thing ever." Destiny looked over and smiled at her best friend._

* * *

><p>"So now what?" Destiny asked as they walked behind the curtains of the stage. There were no more people there. Phantom looked around to make sure that there were no more cameras.<p>

"Can you change into something a little less noticeable?" Phantom asked as they walked away from the one camera Phantom seen. "I can change in my human form and we'll be good to go." Destiny paused.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She didn't want him to do something that he might regret later.

"I can't go around like this, and my human form has changed enough that people won't be able to recognize it, and we aren't in Amity so it's fine," Phantom said as they walked behind the building. He stopped and double checked, and then a white ring appeared around his middle and split revealing a younger teen underneath.

"Whoa," Destiny whispered as a black haired blue eyed teen appeared. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans along with a black leather jacket. He also had red wrapping around his neck. Destiny reached out to see what it was when Danny grabbed her hands quickly.

"I don't like people around my neck," Danny whispered letting her hands go. "Please, let's just go," he murmured. Destiny didn't drop her hands though, she just stood there with them in midair. She watched as Danny backed away. "Why don't we go now? I'm sure we can talk somewhere else."

"Okay, but wait," Destiny reached out for him. Danny stopped and looked at her hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I know you might not like it, but please, I want to see."

"See what?" Danny asked cautiously. Danny looked at her confused as she slowly moved her hand closer to his collar.

"I want to see them. The burns," she whispered as Danny reached up to keep her hand away from his neck. "I know you were in the explosion, but no one knows how badly you were hurt. I want to, please." Danny looked at her and dropped his hands, and she slowly pulled his shirt away to reveal the red burns and scars running down under his shirt.

"I wasn't Phantom at the time since I had ran out of energy," Danny explained flinching when she lightly ran over the burns. "I was trapped under some lockers and that's what kept me from being killed, but everyone else was trapped in the ChemLab. There was nothing I could do, and I was barely lucky enough to save myself afterward."

"Now that I really know who you are, I can see that you were telling the truth," Destiny said. "I met you once before, and you still have that jet black hair and those sweet blue eyes like before." Danny looked at her confused.

"I don't remember," he murmured as he pulled her hand away. She smiled at him.

"I wouldn't expect you to. You were just a little thing. Jazz may have remembered, but I doubt it since she was asleep in the couple of hours I spent with Maddie. I was only passing though and it was late," Destiny ruffled his hair.

"Hey," he complained. "Really, what is it with people doing that? People I don't know do that, even when I'm Phantom. I wouldn't be surprised if that's how my secret gets out." Destiny laughed.

"Your hair is soft and nice to play with," she smiled. "I don't think anyone could resist." Danny smiled as they headed out to her car. It was a black Chevy Nova 1971 with a baby blue race strip.

"Whoa," Danny stammered looking over the car. "This is awesome."

"I appreciate a good car," Destiny smiled. "I rebuild her from the ground up. Me and my dad worked on her for six years before he passed."

"Cool," Danny whispered opening the side door. The seats were the same blue as the strip while the rest was black. "Did you paint it too?"

"Yea, we wanted something different, and I loved the color scheme," Destiny explained starting the car on.

"It's awesome," Danny exclaimed as they headed out. "Where we going?" Destiny smiled.

"I'll leave that a surprise," Destiny smiled as she turned out on the road and floored it making the car tear down the road, Danny grinning the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: You were supposed to put this up yesterday with Broken Record<strong>

**Me: yes, I'm sorry...but it's up now...and also, I would like you guys to go and check out Broken Record, you read Silent Tears, Broken Record follows it into the last part of the week after Danny gets back and into a second week**

**Danny: I'm not an addict either**

**Me: In that story you are...go read it and tell me if anything's not following...I can still fix it since my one shot just turned into a somewhat short story**

**Danny: And Thanks for all the reviews, they made her day even better!**

**Me: Most reviews go to this story and it makes me so happy!**


	10. The Mother of Two

Seeing Sounds

Chapter 9

The Mother of Two

_"Every time a child says 'I don't believe in fairies' there is a little fairy somewhere that falls down dead."_

_Sir James Barrie_

* * *

><p><em>"Mom, are you okay?" Danny asked looking at his mother crying at the table. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.<em>

_"I'm fine, sweetie," she whispered. The little Danny ran into her arms, and hugged her as tightly as he could._

_"Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly pulling away to look at her. He tilted his head confused, and Maddie just laughed at her son's silly look._

_"It doesn't matter, honey, I have you and that makes everything better," Maddie explained touching the tip of his nose. He giggled and hugged her again. "Come on, let's go to bed."_

_"Can you tell me a story?" Danny asked giggling as she carried him up the stairs. "Can it be a scary story?"_

_"Of course, silly," Maddie answered as she opened his door and smiled at the mess of rockets decorating the floor._

* * *

><p>"I don't think the league would like you if you got me coffee," Danny grinned as they stopped at a Dunkin Donuts.<p>

"That's why I'm getting you hot chocolate. I won't get in trouble for getting you hyper, and I can get my own coffee," Destiny smirked parking the car in a spot and getting out. Danny hesitated slightly before getting out. He looked around nervously before walking besides her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've actually been out in public as a human and during the day. While also not in school with someone from the team," Danny answered as they entered the coffee shop. Destiny put a hand on his shoulder.

"I was going to go home afterward and make dinner, but I wanted to talk before I did that," Destiny said as they entered and got in line. Some people looked and then turned back to whatever they were doing.

"Cool," Danny whispered shying away from the people and hiding slightly behind Destiny. She smiled at the hybrid.

"Superman was right about you being really shy," she giggled. Danny playfully glared at her.

"What is it with people saying that? I'm not always shy, just alert and cautious," Danny grumbled folding his arms. Destiny looked at the two people in front of her who looked at them weird. She grinned and wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Well, whatever you say," she smiled. Danny winced.

"It's okay to do that while I'm in ghost form, but this form is in a lot worse condition, and that really hurt," Danny whispered pulling away from her. She looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she wondered putting a hand to his face.

"Yeah," Danny mumbled looking down at his shoes. "I just hurt."

"We can leave, and I can go ahead and make coffee at home, and I also have hot chocolate there as well, I just wanted to stop and get some already made. I'm just wanted to be lazy, and they have better hot chocolate and coffee anyway," Destiny explained slowly lifting his head up. "I think you can stay in ghost form there and not have to worry."

"It's okay," Danny smiled at her. "Just don't press hard, and I'll be fine. It's more sore than anything else." Destiny walked up to the counter.

"Can I take your order?" the man at the counter monotoned. Danny smiled as Destiny ordered their drinks.

* * *

><p><em>"Danny, I missed you so much," Maddie cried as she hugged her baby after the week he disappeared.<em>

_"I missed you guys too, and I'm sorry," Danny whispered in her ear. Jack smiled and gave his entire family a huge hug. "I wasn't expecting to be gone that long." Maddie just squeezed him tighter._

_"Never do that to us again, young man," Maddie whispered putting him directly in front of her. "I was so worried something happened." Danny looked down._

_"I'm sorry," he murmured as Maddie hugged him again._

* * *

><p>"Danny, you there?" Destiny asked after paying for their food. Danny nodded and grabbed his drink.<p>

"Thanks," he whispered looking down at the cup. Destiny looked at him worriedly.

"Is everything okay?" she asked putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>"Is everything okay, Sweetie?" Maddie asked as they took Danny to the hospital for the third time that week.<em>

_"I'm fine, just tried. Why are we going again?" Danny asked looking at his mom._

_"Because you were gone for a week and I don't want anything to be wrong," Maddie growled tightening her grip on the wheel. "You have been acting strange, and I don't know what else to do." Danny glared at her._

_"I'm fine," he grumbled as she stopped the vehicle._

_"Daniel, I'm worried about you. You won't say anything about what happened," Maddie feared. "Please just tell me what happened."_

_"I'm fine, and nothing happened," Danny glared at her and got out. "I'm going home."_

_"Daniel, get back here," Maddie yelled running after him._

* * *

><p>"Yeah, just remembering," Danny whispered looking into Destiny's eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to space out."<p>

"It's okay. Do you do that often?" she asked worriedly as they headed back to the car. "That can't be good."

"It wasn't anything bad, just about mom," Danny mentioned opening the door. "When I get spaced out everyone usually tries not to do anything. They don't want to set me off. The first time that happened, I destroyed the infirmary." Destiny's eyes widened.

"You destroyed their infirmary. That must have been scary for you," she exclaimed as she started the vehicle back up.

"For them, I was reliving my escape," Danny explained looking out the window. "It was more of a dream, and I can't really remember what really happened in there. All I can remember is getting out of that base and getting back home." Destiny watched as her best friend's son seemed to go back into his mind and relive parts of his life there were hell.

* * *

><p><em>"Did you see that?" Maddie asked as her and Destiny watched the meteor shower. "It was purplish."<em>

_"It seemed more like it was bluish," Destiny murmured. She looked at her friend. "Ever wonder what will happen once we get out of school?"_

_"No, there's plenty of time for that later," Maddie answered looking back at her friend. "However, if I ever get married, you are my Maid of Honor."_

_"Good, same here, although I can't see you getting married," Destiny giggled. Maddie glared at her._

_"You're so funny," she smiled. A loud thunder sounded around them and they both froze. They looked at each other and began back into laughing uncontrollably._

* * *

><p>"We're here," Destiny said pulling up to a small home. It was white with a red barn in the back. "My horses are being used by a couple people."<p>

"You have horses?" Danny asked getting out and following her to the front door.

"Three of them," she exclaimed, opening the door and letting Danny in. "What would you like for dinner? I was going to make bourbon chicken."

"That sounds good," Danny said looking at the small house. It had an orange living room with a purple kitchen. "Wow, I'm guessing you like different colors."

"I have a different favor color every day," Destiny grinned and took out everything she would need for dinner. "And I wanted my home to be different from most. I always wanted it with several different colors. Each room has its own color and theme."

"Nice," Danny smiled looking around the purple kitchen that had pictures of reptiles. "An animal and a color that makes no sense, neat."

"Thanks," Destiny whispered looking over her house.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Mads," Destiny called running up to her friend. "Did you get that assignment from English done?"<em>

_"Yeah, I said I wanted my house to be organized," Maddie explained smiling. Destiny grinned._

_"I want a house with every room a different color and animal theme," she took out a small blueprint that had every room a different along with a picture of an animal in the middle. "I wanted it to be organized, but look disorganized. How cool is that?" Maddie looked at the picture and grinned._

_"I wish I would have thought of that," she whispered looking over the picture. "Did you actually explain everything?"_

_"Most of it, I didn't have time to finish," Destiny grabbed her book bag. "But I got enough to count complete."_

_"Nice," Maddie grinned as they entered the classroom._

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is really good," Danny grinned as he got more. Destiny laughed.<p>

"Both me and your mom made the recipe," Destiny said grabbing chop sticks. "It took us forever to get it right. I was actually going to invite them to come over for a small get together here in the summer." Danny looked down at the half eaten plate of food on his lap. They had the TV playing over the conference up until Phantom asked them to turn it off.

"They at least kept their word," Danny noticed smiling slightly. Destiny looked over and noticed that no one had told anything from the time Danny asked them to turn off the cameras up to when he left.

"That's a good thing then," Destiny commented. "Otherwise I might get into trouble." Danny laughed.

"That would stink," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Superman asked Batman who was at a computer in the Hall of Justice.<p>

"Looking up Destiny Daniels," he answered being careful not the turn the scrambler off. It was ruining the signal Vlad had to the base. "Superman told me about how she was apparently best friends with Maddie Fenton."

"Maddie Fenton is Phantom's mom, right?" Flash asked running to them. Batman nodded.

"Yes, and apparently they had been stuck together like glue until a huge fight which ended in Maddie and Destiny being suspended for two weeks," Batman pointed out looking at the article. "Apparently, Maddie had mentioned something about ghosts, and everyone laughed at the idea. There was a huge physical fight."

"Harsh," Flash muttered. "She was right." Batman nodded once more.

"She went to Wisconsin University and that's where she met Masters and her husband. Her great grand parents lived there at the time before they died three years after Maddie got there," Batman explained looking up at the computer screen above his head. "There is a small article about Master's accident that gave him his powers."

"Wow," Flash whispered reading.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Danny asked grinning like a fool. Destiny smiled.<p>

"Yes, it was epic. Your mom was hilarious," Destiny explained. "She was always out there and doing something odd. One time she entered the school dressed as clown, and then proceeded to make balloon animals during lunch. It was great. I decided to help. She had some extra make up for me."

"I never would have thought she would do that," Danny stated looking up at the clock. "I think we should go." Destiny looked up at the clock and realized that Danny was right. Their time together was running low.

"I guess it is," she uttered sadly. "Promise you'll call every so often?" Danny smiled.

"Promise," he agreed hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back glad to help him in recovery. "But here's my number," he mentioned giving her a small slip of paper. "It's secure, but if you ever get into trouble or feel like something is off; call me. Masters might find out about you, and I don't want him using anymore people against me." Destiny smiled once more.

"Did you know that your mom and I had a deal in high school?" Destiny bought up as they walked out to her Nova. Danny looked at her confused.

"No, she never really talked about her time in high school," Danny muttered sadly. Destiny put her hand on his shoulder gently trying not to hurt him. "There were times I wondered, but I never asked."

"I was her friend, and I did something stupid that pretty much destroyed our friendship," Destiny confessed looking at Danny. "But, back to the deal. I told her that I would name my child after her if she would do the same. She looked at me odd when I had randomly brought that up during lunch." Danny smiled.

"I'm guessing that's where my name came from then," Danny guessed as she started the car. She paused.

"Yeah, it is, and that's something that meant a lot to me when we had met twelve years ago at the hotel," Destiny explained. "She was carrying you trying to get you to fall back asleep, and I had just gotten back from the Mideast."

"You were in the Mideast?" Danny asked as she pulled out. Destiny smiled.

"I was in the marines for four years before I was shot in the arm," Destiny explained. "But, when I seen her, I was happy and ran up to her, but then I seen you. I was surprised that she had kids with what she had gotten into. I was happy, and then when I learned that she kept her promised I felt bad. I wasn't married and didn't have kids, but she didn't care. She just told me that she was happy and that everything for her was perfect." Destiny stopped at a stop and looked at Danny. "I was beyond happy for her, but so sad that she had something that I couldn't get. I did have one guy I liked, but he turned out to be a bastard." Danny flinched as she gunned her car and turned sharply.

"That hurt," Danny muttered holding his shoulder. "Can you not do that again?" Destiny looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry, I just…" she stopped and pulled over. She looked over at Danny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just don't turn so sharp and fast. I've been trying to keep my shoulder from hitting the side of the car ever since you started driving like a manic," Danny grinned trying to keep her from feeling bad. Destiny looked down at the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered. Danny reached over and put his hand on hers that was gripping the wheel.

"It's okay," Danny comforted. "Let's just go, I'm fine." Destiny looked at him and smiled.

"Maddie was a really good mother to raise someone so kind as you," Destiny said taking her hand out from under his and putting it to his face. "You're a really good kid, and don't let anyone else tell you different."

"I won't," Danny whispered as she took back her hand and started back to the conference center.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Canary growled pacing the floor. Red Tornado watched as Canary narrowed her eyes and began heading for the door.<p>

"They might be stuck in traffic. Give her some time, they'll be here soon," Red Tornado informed. "Patience." The door opened to reveal a teen and an older woman.

"Danny?" Canary asked as the two come into view. Danny smiled at her.

"Yeah, we kinda ran into a couple things, sorry," Danny apologized. Destiny smiled at them.

"Yeah, just a small delay," she repeated as they made their way to Red Tornado and Canary. Canary glared at Destiny for a little bit before realizing the smiled on Danny's face. This one didn't seem to be forced or was it from a joke, but a gentle genuine smile. Something Canary had been trying to get from the hybrid ever since he started opening up more.

"I did learn a lot about my mom though," Danny grinned turning to Destiny. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Destiny replied as Danny hugged her. "Make sure to call me later. We can still talk about a couple things." Danny nodded and changed into his ghost form. Destiny shivered.

"Sorry, my ice powers have that effect," Danny explained with a grin. Destiny shook once more and stopped as it warmed up a little. "My powers are weird."

"Okay," Destiny said as he floated off the ground a little. Phantom smiled, and Destiny felt the oddest feeling of safety she has ever had. It felt like nothing in the world would be able to hurt her with him around. "I'm just gonna go. I have to do a few papers, and I have a story to write. I'll talk to you later, Danny. Bye."

"Bye," Phantom whispered hugging her again. "If I don't call, you can. Just make sure not to panic, otherwise I'll think the worst. That happened once and my friend was really to beat me completely dead." Destiny laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Destiny replied letting go. "See ya 'round."

"Same," Phantom nodded, and Destiny turned and walked away. Canary looked back at the smiling hybrid.

"How was your trip?" she asked as they headed to the back of the building where they had a small ship to take them to the closest Zeta Beam portal which happens to be in the Fortress of Solitude. Phantom nodded and followed them out.

* * *

><p>"Phantom is coming here," Aqualad informed as the team gathered. "We have a mission from Batman. He is coming here to give us what we need since he doesn't want to take the chance and have Masters know that we are sending Phantom out with us." Robin looked over at the portal as it started, and Phantom's name was called along with his number.<p>

"Well, that was interesting," Phantom mumbled stumbling out. "I think those things are getting worse."

"They're portals," Superboy deadpanned raising an eyebrow. "Just like yours."

"Mine goes to another dimension, yours travels long distances in the same dimension. There's a difference in the way they work," Phantom explained walking up to them.

"So it feels different?" Robin asked looking at the hybrid. Phantom nodded and turned when Batman arrived. Everyone looked over as Batman walked up to Phantom.

"How are you feeling, Phantom?" Batman asked looking Phantom up and down. Phantom was standing strong, and didn't seem to flinch from him being close to him.

"Good," he answered looking back at the team and smiling. "They said something about a mission?"

"Yes," Batman announced walking up to the computer. "Now, you guys will be checking out a base that has nothing to do with Masters. So this is more of a test run with your new teammate Phantom than anything else." Phantom looked as everyone seemed to get excited.

"What is it that we'll be doing?" Aqualad asked looking back up at the screen as Batman began explaining everything. Phantom just watched a little nervously as they discussed the mission and the objective.

* * *

><p>"Danielle, what are you doing?" Phantom asked walking into his room to get a couple things before leaving with the team. The clone looked up at him and grinned.<p>

"I just won four rounds of Texas Hold'em against Wally. It was epic," she exclaimed getting off the bed and running over to Phantom and wrapped her arm around his waist. She could feel his ribs, but they weren't as bad as they were when she first seen him. She looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Phantom smiled hugging the girl back. Dani tighten her hug looking out at the wall sadly. Skulker was telling a small group of people what had happened to him, and she was there listening in. It broke her heart to hear some of the things he told them. She didn't want to even begin to imagine what Skulker didn't know and let alone, know what Phantom had really been though, and she was terrified of leaving him again to go back into the Ghost Zone and begin the setting stages on taking it back. Danny needed her too, and she wasn't going to let him be alone with these people. They may seem nice and caring, but they aren't his family, and she wanted him to be safe and happy.

"What are you getting ready to do?" she asked excitingly hoping to maybe help him with something. Phantom just smiled at her.

"The team is going on a mission," he answered patting her head. She swatted him away and smiled a little, but then something came to her at what he said.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked worriedly. Phantom kneeled down in front of her and grinned.

"I'm fine, Dani. You don't have to worry," he assured her. He was uncertain himself, but he felt that getting out and doing something would help him heal farther than staying and doing nothing.

"I'll still worry, Danny," Danielle murmured putting her hands to his face. "I heard some of what had happened while you were gone. Skulker was telling some people why this had happened, and I was eavesdropping." Phantom looked down and shuddered.

"I know, but I'm getting past it," Phantom explained looking back up at her after a small pause. "It's hard some days, but knowing that there are people who still believe in me helps. You and the League make it worth the effort. Thanks, Dani, for that."

"Of course, Danny," Dani whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself as close as possible. Phantom tensed as the pressure around his neck increased, but didn't do anything except hug her back. Dani felt him tense and just held him tighter afraid of what was happening. Then a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Phantom?" Robin asked walking in. Phantom stood up after letting Dani go. "We are ready to go." Phantom nodded and looked at Dani.

"I'll be back and we can talk and catch up a little," Phantom whispered resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Can you answer a question first?" Dani asked hoping for something. Phantom looked at her and smiled gently nodding. "Why were you tense in our hug?" Phantom faltered a little at the question. He looked down and stepped away.

"I just…" Phantom began. Robin put a comforting hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

"By the way you were when I came in; I would say that he tensed because of you wrapping yourself around his neck. He doesn't like people around his neck for some unfavorable reasons," Robin explained hoping that they could get going. The rest of the team was waiting on them, and Robin didn't want to keep them waiting too long for this. "Do you want to come and watch him then? We have an odd number, but we need another for an even number." Dani grinned widely hoping for the chance to help her cousin.

"Yes please," she nodded and changed in her ghost form. Phantom looked out his doorway sadly as Dani began to leave with them. He stopped and watched Dani bounce happily behind Robin.

* * *

><p>"Phantom, it's okay. Your cousin is going to be just fine," Robin comforted thinking that was Phantom's problem once they were on the ship.<p>

"It's not that," Phantom whispered backing away from Robin. Dani appeared next to them suddenly.

"That was weird," she moaned holding her head. Phantom looked at her funny until he realized what happened.

"And it will be for the next couple of days, just be careful of where you think," Phantom warned. "You might end up there with no way back until your powers restore themselves." Dani looked up at him confused.

"This is a new power?" she asked watching as Phantom smiled and kneeled down in front of her.

"Teleporting can be a headache," he said tapping his head. "Trust me, during school was hard because I wanted to be home, and a couple times it happened. I about got caught." Dani grinned.

"Awesome," Dani exclaimed looking over to the other side of the ship. In a green flash, she was there. "This is so cool." Phantom watched as she started to gain control of it.

"Did she get it faster than you?" Robin asked curiously. Phantom looked at him and smiled.

"Once I figured out what was going on, I got it in about thirty minutes without a problem, but it took me three days to figure out what was going on. I didn't have anyone to train me, or teach me about my powers," Phantom explained as Dani appeared in front of him again and hugged him around the neck again. He tensed, but just hugged her back again. She felt him slightly shaking, but his stubbornness to not ask her to stop was there as well.

* * *

><p>"Is Phantom okay?" M'gann whispered as they entered the Bioship. Phantom was following his cousin and Robin slowly.<p>

"He'll be fine," Aqualad said sternly. "We need to get ready. I'm guessing we now have an even number since Danielle is coming." Artemis smiled and shot a look at Kid Flash who was glaring at the girl.

"She had to have cheated. There is no way she could have won like that," Kid Flash mumbled angrily. Artemis laughed while Aqualad quietly watched Phantom stumbled up the steps of ship.

"I hope he'll be fine at least," Aqualad whispered as Phantom disappeared into the door. M'gann sent a worried look to the door to the area they were in.

"You think he's ready?" she asked as Robin appeared in the doorway with Danielle bouncing at his heels then suddenly disappearing and appearing right to him. Robin looked at her weird while Phantom walked in. He wasn't stumbling anymore, but he seemed frightened of something.

"I don't know, but I really hope he's going to be okay with this. I would hate to have to leave him in the ship while we go in," Aqualad explained looking back over the clouds as they headed out. M'gann gave the ship coordinates, and then Dani suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Sorry," she exclaimed as she disappeared again. Kid Flash just blinked confused as to what happened. He turned and seen Phantom explain teleporting to her.

"She's developing just like Phantom," he mused. Superboy watched her hug Phantom, and Phantom tense. He looked down feeling sad that Superman never really felt right about it. Here was Phantom and his clone, and she was acting as family. He felt slightly jealous, and yet oddly fond of Phantom for loving her. She didn't have anyone, and he didn't want to be cloned, but he still protected her.

"Well, at least he cares," Superboy muttered darkly. Everyone in the area just looked at him and then back out the front window not wanting to bring up what he was thinking. M'gann looked sadly at him as they started their descent. Dani appeared a couple more times with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we need to get in there and get out as fast as possible," Aqualad ordered looking over the building. Phantom stood by a window and stared out at the ground nervously. Robin smiled and put a hand on Phantom's shoulder. Phantom tensed but otherwise remained motionless.<p>

"Come on, we need to go," Robin whispered walking around Phantom. Dani appeared next to him and took his hand.

"Let's do this," she encouraged dragging him out of the ship, and he grinned as she stopped in front of Aqualad who was afraid to even know why she was grinning in the first place. When he looked at Phantom though, he couldn't be more relived to know that the hybrid could at least still have some fun even if it meant getting your shoulder dislocated by his female clone.

"Alright, we need four teams to scout out the area," Aqualad started. "M'gann, you and Danielle take the south end. There's water at the end and open field, and you both can turn invisible. Superboy, you and Phantom will be going to the west end. There's plenty of cover, and in case anything pops out, you have Phantom." Superboy looked at the hybrid who seemed sad about being split from Danielle, but he didn't say anything since he wanted to talk to Danny about a couple things with the whole clone thing. "Kid Flash, you and Artemis take the north side. There's high ground and the forest isn't as dense. Robin you're with me on the east end. M'gann set up our communication."

"Huh?" Danielle asked looking as M'gann closed her eyes and focused on getting everyone on the link. Phantom flinched as she got in, and then Dani felt her poking around and get in.

_"Telepathic, it's safer than mics since it can't be disconnected as easily,"_ M'gann explained to Dani as she got everyone back on the link.

_"Epic,"_ Dani thought as everyone was finally connected. Phantom held his head and backed into Superboy.

_"Phantom, you okay?"_ M'gann asked worriedly. Phantom shook his head.

"Get out," he growled out, and M'gann cut off connection with him. He fell to the ground breathing hard. Everyone looked at the hybrid confused.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked running up to her cousin. Phantom looked up at her and tried to smile.

"Nothing, just a headache, maybe I'll just stay out of the link," he suggested looking at Superboy. "I'll be fine with Superboy telling me what's going on." Aqualad nodded.

"Just be careful and try not to hurt yourself," Aqualad ordered sending everyone off. Danielle took a quick look at Phantom before following M'gann. Superboy helped Phantom up.

"You sure you can handle it?" Superboy asked as they started walking to their side. Phantom looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Phantom whispered walking behind Superboy and making sure to not trip on anything.

"Why were you stumbling earlier?" Superboy asked looking back at Phantom and slowing down as they came up to their channel.

"I'm not very coordinated enough to walk a straight line yet," Phantom answered. Superboy watched as he started flying next to him. "I'm not sure why it's so hard to keep walking, but I'll work on it later. We should pick up the pace." Superboy watched as Phantom gently glided over the trees, but he could see that Phantom was off balance. Something was bothering him, and Superboy wasn't going to let him fight if he wasn't at his top.

"Phantom," Superboy called jumping farther to catch up. "We're almost there, hold it for a moment." Phantom slowed down as they arrived to a cleared area that had a helicopter in it.

"Whoa," Phantom whispered landing softly. He never stumbled or seemed off now, and Superboy had a feeling he had thoughts in his head that were bothering him. That's why he had a headache when M'gann had set up the link. He couldn't think with it, and he needed time to just think about whatever it was going on in his head. "This isn't supposed to be here…" Phantom began only to stop seeing the name on the side of the copter.

DALV

"No," Phantom whispered backing back into Superboy. Superboy stopped him from falling to the ground.

"That's Masters?" Superboy asked figuring it out. DALV was Vlad spelled backwards. Bad guys are so predictable.

"Yes, but I thought this had nothing to do with the case," Phantom whispered getting his feet back under him. "I was ready for this until that. I don't think I'm ready for facing them entirely yet." Superboy took Phantom back into the forest.

"Just breathe while I tell the others," Superboy ordered as Phantom started to hyperventilate. _"Guys, Masters is crashing in on our mission."_

_"Batman said he had nothing to do with this_," Aqualad shot back confused. _"How's Phantom doing?"_

_"He's okay, a little shaky, but I think he'll be fine," _Superboy answered back as he took more of Phantom's weight. Superboy noticed that he was gaining weight back from being so overly thin for the past couple of weeks. Now he was filling back out and seemed good. "Phantom, you there."

"Yeah," Phantom mumbled trying to get his feet back under him again. He was thinking that this was set up. That maybe Plasmius had one more trick up his sleeve before he gave in. Phantom had this feeling of being watched ever since they landed, and it was driving him nuts.

"Danny," a distant voice called out sweetly. Phantom froze recognizing it.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Phantom will be okay for this?" Artemis asked as she jumped down from the trees next to Kid Flash.<p>

"I think that he just needs time to heal more," Kid Flash answered as they came up to a cliff.

_"Guys, Masters is crashing in on our mission,"_ Superboy came though. Artemis looked at Kid Flash worriedly.

"Do you still think Phantom's okay?" she asked sarcastically.

"As long as Phantom doesn't meet him face to face, he should be," Kid Flash said listening in more.

_"Batman said he had nothing to do with this,"_ Aqualad put in. Worry lanced his thoughts. _"How's Phantom doing?"_

_"He's okay, a little shaky, but I think he'll be fine,"_ Superboy answered him. Artemis glared at Kid Flash.

"I think we should head in closer to the building," she growled out trying to hide her worry. She had taken care of Phantom for a little bit during the night when he was recovering, but it worried her that he might be going back in recovery. He was sweaty and shaky when he was asleep, and it reminded Artemis of someone with cancer trying to get though the night, only the threat was in his head, not his body.

"You don't have to worry about him. He may still be somewhat unstable, but he's strong enough to know when to do his job," Kid Flash explained as they looked out over the compound. Masters walked out grinning talking to some guy dressed in a white suit reminding them of the Guy in White. Only difference here was that he had black pants and shirt on underneath with no tie.

"I think we have some bigger problems," Artemis whispered trying to get a better look.

* * *

><p>"Danielle?" M'gann asked as the clone flew a little faster to catch up with her.<p>

"Yeah?" Dani answered looking over the landscape. It had a peaceful feeling, but she felt something off.

"Do you know what may have happened back there with Phantom?" M'gann asked as they landed.

"I think he's worried about something, and he just can't think straight right now. You in his head wasn't helping, and he didn't think that would happen," Dani explained as they turned invisible when a couple trucks started going by.

"Oh I guess that makes sense," M'gann said as they headed to the compound. Danielle froze.

"Vlad's here," she whispered backing away and grabbing M'gann's arm. "We need to find Danny."

_"Guys, Masters is crashing in our mission,"_ Superboy's voice came into everyone's head. Dani looked worriedly at M'gann who looked just as concerned.

_"Batman said that he had nothing to do with this,"_ Aqualad's thoughts cut in. _"How's Phantom doing?"_

_"He's okay, a little shaky, but I think he'll be fine," _Superboy thought back. Dani looked at M'gann wanting to be with her cousin.

"We need to stay together just in case. Superboy is with him, and he won't let his partner down, okay?" M'gann comforted as they headed into the forest for some more cover. Dani just nodded shaking a little in worry for Phantom.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Phantom's alright?" Robin asked as they headed up the river towards the compound.<p>

"I think he'll be okay, but honestly, if I could, I wouldn't have let him come," Aqualad said honestly. "I don't want him to be hurt, and the dangers of this could hurt him farther."

"I think if he was given the chance to really fight and prove himself, you would be amazed at what he can handle," Robin muttered thinking that Aqualad was still somewhat jealous of the hybrid.

"I never said that. He's already proved himself since he was pretty much dissected and still is willing to help," Aqualad shot back upset. Robin glared at him until they heard noise coming from their right.

"Quiet," Robin whispered jumping up into a tree as Aqualad used his powers to hide in the river. Two guys with guns walked out looking around.

"I thought I heard something out here," one growled glaring at everything. The partner just turned and walked not wanting to deal with him.

"Whatever," he muttered darkly disappearing into the wooded area. Aqualad came out as Robin jumped back down.

"That was close," Robin whispered.

_"Guys, Masters is crashing in on our mission," _Superboy's voice broke though their thoughts. Robin looked at Aqualad worried.

_"Batman said that he had nothing to do with this,"_ Aqualad thought back worried and confused. He looked back at where the guards had disappeared. _"How's Phantom doing?"_

_"He's okay, a little shaky, but I think he'll be fine,"_ Superboy thought back as Robin started heading closer to the base's compound unit. Aqualad stopped him.

"We can't, not yet, we have to make sure Phantom is okay," Aqualad said as they rounded another corner. A ghost appeared with a worried look on her face. She was pale with red brown hair and a teal jumpsuit similar to the one Phantom wore.

"Who are you?" Robin asked taking out the staff he had gotten from Phantom. The ghost smiled.

"I'm Maddie Fenton," the ghost replied then disappeared. The two boys looked at each other before taking off to where Phantom and Superboy were to be at. They were on the other side of the island.

* * *

><p>"Mom," Phantom whispered looking around with wide eyes. He stood back up without help, and Superboy backed up at the alertness in Phantom's voice. Phantom started walking closer to where the sound had come from.<p>

"Phantom, wait," Superboy called out running after the hybrid when he took off in a dead run. "Phantom," Superboy whispered as he stopped. A ghost was there standing in front to Phantom with a sadden look on her face.

"Danny," the ghost whispered reaching out to Phantom. Phantom backed a bit away but didn't take off. "I love you so much."

"Mom," Phantom murmured looking into the now glowing purple eyes. The ghost smiled.

"I wish that I had time enough to ask you some questions," Maddie whispered getting closer to Phantom. Phantom wanted to back away, but he felt as though if he did then he would lose his chance to speak to her again.

"I don't understand," Phantom whispered as Maddie reached him and put a gentle hand on his face. Phantom flinched at the touch. It was the same as when she was alive, but it was colder than his skin.

"There are some things you need to know," she whispered running her fingers over his face and then pulling him into a hug. "Oh, if I would have known that was going to happen, I would have stayed home. But I couldn't let you fight by yourself." Phantom pulled away and looked up at her.

"You knew?" he asked worriedly looking into her eyes. Tears never came down, but he could tell that if she could, then they would be flowing like a river.

"Yes, I had figured it out, and when you came home, I was going to talk to you about it," Maddie explained running her fingers though his hair. She noticed how soft his hair was in this form as well. "I wish I would have known sooner what was happening. Plasmius may have explained some of it, but I feel as though most of what he said was a lie." Phantom looked at her in fear.

"I don't know what he said," he whispered sadly. "I can't really remember much of what happened. I barely remember getting out of there." Maddie sighed figuring that much, and then she put her hands on his chest, and he took in a deep breath as the constant pain he had intensified. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"You were injured," she muttered sadly as she slowly reached for his neck. He reached up to stop her when his hands become restrained by purple energy. "And I know what happened that week you were gone, and I know who did it, and I know what you refuse to tell anyone. What they did, how they treated you, what they made you do, and what they wanted from you. What Masters had done that last day." Phantom struggled as she gently run her finger over his neck line. His burns from his human form began to appear, along with the pain. "Your pain is hurting you, Danny, from the inside to the outside."

"Mom, please stop," Phantom whispered as his eyes closed in pain. He suddenly changed in Fenton and there were no marks, no scars, and no pain. Danny opened his eyes to look at her.

"I'm sorry, but it'll heal faster," Maddie explained hugging him and releasing him from the bonds. Danny just stood there not sure what to do. "You're still a long way from being healed, and you have a long way to go before you can face Plasmius. You aren't okay, no matter what you tell everyone." Danny watched as she started to pull him closer to the compound. "Plasmius is here, and you can't leave until after he is gone." Danny closed his eyes trying to go ghost.

"Why can't I get to my powers?" Danny asked as she stopped behind a tree and looked over to the helicopter.

"It's healing your wounds," Maddie explained quickly. Danny looked at her confused. "It might take a couple hours, but eventually you'll have them back. The burns might still be there, but in a few days they should disappear as well. I was hoping to at least get your physical body healed so that you can work on your mental health. That's something almost impossible to heal completely, but without having you worrying about your wounds, it should help you heal faster."

"Why?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around himself. "Why come back now? I've been running for almost three months." Maddie turned to him sharply and suddenly, wrapped him in a hug.

"You need our help, and we are going to try our best to help you," Maddie explained pulling back a little. "We never were able to say good bye, and I couldn't leave it at that. None of us could. But we couldn't find you. You were everywhere and nowhere, and we couldn't keep up." Danny looked at her confused as the coldness began chilling him. He looked down terrified at what is going on. "You are still hurting from the past from what those men did to you, and what had happened, and you still aren't ready to completely move on. These people, and your clone can help you."

"I don't…it's….I…can't do this," Danny whispered backing away from her. "I can't keep this up." Superboy walked behind him to keep him from bolting after he caught up to them.

"Danny, we're all here," he comforted as they heard the copter start. Maddie looked at it and growled.

"And no matter what happens, they will never get you again without a fight to the death," Maddie explained walking up to Danny once again. "I promise that. Your family will always be watching out for you, but they want to say goodbye first." Danny started shaking.

"Danny?" Superboy asked looking at the hybrid. He looked up at Maddie who kneeled down in front of the hybrid.

"Danny, it's okay. We're here for you, and we always will be. We have someone in our previous life to watch out for you," Maddie explained taking his face in her hands. She traced his features. "Destiny will be there when you need someone to talk to. She'll be there no matter what, and she'll be there when you need a mother. I may not be able to be there anymore, but my best friend will be. Don't lose her like I did. Please Danny, promise me that." Danny looked up at her uncertain. "Please, I can't stay here; forever, and I want you to have someone to look up to as a mother when you need one, and I trust Destiny."

"I promise," Danny mumbled getting up and standing on his own. "Now what?' Maddie backed away from him a little and smiled at him.

"Now, you go and make sure Destiny is safe," she whispered reaching out for his face again. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I," Danny murmured looking down. Maddie put her hand on his shoulder.

"You are still not trusting people completely as you should. You were like this before that week," Maddie started kneeling in front of him again to look into his and started playing with his hair. "You need to let that go and start trusting these heroes and Destiny. They will be there for you as they have been since you met. I have to go. Danny," she paused lifting his face to look at her. He had tears running down his face. "I love you, and I always will, remember that. Goodbye, Sweetie," she finished as she disappeared in a purple light. Superboy stood there the entire time unsure of what to do.

"Oh man," Danny groaned holding his chest as the tears came full force. "I miss you guys so much that it hurts." Superboy kneeled in front of him.

"Come on, we should start to head back, getting in there to see who owns this can wait a little bit," Superboy explained helping the hybrid to stand. Danny was shaking and moving slowly. Superboy stayed slightly behind him to make sure he didn't topple over. "Are you okay?"

"No," Danny whispered reaching out to where his mother once was. "I'm not."

* * *

><p><em>"You really believe your son can save you?" Plasmius sneered as he picked up the container with hydrogen dioxide. "He can't save himself this time." Maddie screamed noticing what would happen when mixed with potassium. Added with the gasoline sitting next to it, everything was going to go up.<em>

_"NO," Maddie screamed once more only for Plasmius to slap her across the face. Jack growled glaring at his former friend._

_"Don't you touch her," Jack yelled angrily lunging out for his weapon and hitting Plasmius in the head. Plasmius shot a blast at Jack's chest sending him across the room. Phantom looked up from his spot lying across the ground._

_"You can't do anything anymore," Plasmius taunted standing straight up. "There is nothing left for any of you. Your time is up." Phantom changed in Fenton as Plasmius shot a blast at him sending him into the hallway letting the lockers toppled over him._

_"No," Maddie screamed as she watched her son disappeared under the metal. Tears formed in her eyes as Plasmius laughed insanely._

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: This story might take a little bit for the next chapter<strong>

**Me: I caught up with myself since I came to a bit of a block.**

**Danny: Broken Records's first three chapters go with this, then it goes into it's own story.**

**Me: I kept getting some really cool ideas!XD**

**Danny: Don't forget to leave a review with ideas, it might help her think of more for the next chapter.**

**Me: IDEAS PLEASE, I HAVE COME TO A SURPASS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO**

**Danny: She's freaking out too...so leave some ideas, and she'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but remember that she is graduating and has a lot to do now...so yes, please leave a review...**

**Me: I have Broken Records going and it's a lot easier since I quit trying to make it part of this...so I hope you check it out as well.**

**Danny: Remember to put in your ideas to help her write more**

**Me: I hate doing this, but sadly I'm having troubles, and there's a lot of stress being put on me now, your encouragement will help a lot!XD**

**Loves cha**


	11. The Fall of Phantom

Seeing Sounds

Chapter 10

The Fall of Phantom

_"Hold your head high, stick your chest out. You can make it. It gets dark sometimes, but morning always comes…Keep Hope Alive."_

_Jesse Jackson_

* * *

><p><em>"Get the vial," O ordered writing down Phantom's heartbeat. "I didn't think ghosts had a heartbeat. I guess that's one thing that was wrong. Now we might be able to aim at a point to actually kill them." Phantom groaned as one of the scientists grabbed a needle and stuck it in his arm.<em>

_"I think that he's hurting," another newer female scientist spoke up giving worried glances to the hybrid lying on the table._

_"That's the point of this," O growled glaring at her. "If you don't like it, get out." She glared at him and grabbed another vial and screwing on the needle and walked back around Phantom. Phantom looked at her in fear, the pain eating away at his molecules already. She suddenly turned and stabbed O with the needle and injected it in his shoulder. He screamed out as she ran out of the room and down the hall. Phantom suddenly screamed as well as an electrical shock ran though his body and darkness clouded his vision while footsteps and yelling were heard outside the room._

* * *

><p>"Danny?" Danielle asked walking into the hybrid's was lying on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Are you okay?" Everyone had been going in and out of his room trying to get him to talk. He had just laid there the entire time staring at the ceiling with a blank expression and occasionally coming out to eat. He didn't know how he felt at this moment. It had been two days since they came back. They were worried, and he was losing weight again. Dani was worried that it would hurt his health with his constant weight change.<p>

"No," Danny murmured. He slowly sat up ready for the pain to come; only it never did. Whatever his mom had done had stopped the pain in his human form, and he wasn't used to it yet. Dani walked up to the bed and then crawled up on it. She sat herself right in front of Danny, who was watching her wearily. He hadn't slept very much since they had gotten back either.

"Connor told us that you seen your mom again," Dani whispered looking at her lap and playing with the end of her shirt, which was really Danny's shirt. She felt safer when she wore something of his.

"I figured as much," Danny mumbled reaching his hand up to his chest where he knew there was a Y scar in his ghost form. Dani reached for his hand slowly and watched as Danny tensed. She was told of everything that they had to do to get him able to move again and anything that they had learned from what had happened to him. She had learned more from Skulker than from them. Danny had yet to tell the worse, and she knew that by the way he was acting. The heroes here had told her what he was still working on, and the pain that he was always in. But the mental pain of what they had done was only beginning to heal. He still had trust issues, and she could tell that just from the fact that he refused to tell what really happened.

"Are you in pain?" Dani asked concerned. Danny looked at her and smiled faintly.

"Not anymore," he answered reaching to put his hand on her face. She grinned glad he wasn't hurting physically anymore.

"So now what can we do?" she asked hoping for some time to hang out with him. The majority of the time he was with Canary in recovery, or he was so out of it, he couldn't remember what he was doing. They had drugged him once hoping to get him out of pain; instead they had to knock him out to prevent him from going insane.

"I don't know," Danny whispered creating an ecto ball in his hand. It shined greenish white, but he could still feel the old pain from his wounds now in his ghost form. They weren't as bad as they were when in human form or when he had first came back, but they were still there. His ghost side was taking its time in making sure to heal them right since they had gone on so long without treatment. Dani reached out with her own hand created an ecto ball just like Danny's. She put hers over his, and then they both canceled out each other's.

"Can you tell me more about what happened?" Dani asked reaching her other hand to his face where she remembered there was a scar. It had wrapped around his ear, and he never really told them what had happened that caused him to get it. "What really happened that week? Something you never told anyone else?" Danny looked at her and sighed turning away from her. She put both her hands on his shoulders to prevent him from getting up.

"No, I can't," Danny murmured tightening his fist so that it became white. Dani lifted one hand and gently put it on his fist. "I can't."

"Yes, yes you can, Danny," Dani encouraged smiling at him. "You can tell me anything, please. Something is bothering you, and you haven't told anyone about it." Danny started shaking. "Please."

* * *

><p><em>"Strip him," Boss ordered watching as the agents walked into the room where they had kept Phantom. Phantom was laying on floor holding his neck from them tying a rope around to see if they were able to break it. They did, but his healing had kicking into overdrive in order to keep him from dying.<em>

_"Why?" Agent O asked as they entered and dragged Phantom to the end of the room and chained him to the wall. He gave no fight; he could barely move and his muscles were weak. The Boss grinned evilly._

_"There are some things that I've been thinking that could very well break him," Boss bragged as they took off the Hazmat suit. They threw it to the other side of the room. Phantom shivered and opened his eyes trying to figure out what they were doing. The Boss grinned looking Phantom up and down. The scars from previous battles and then the bruises and burns from the experimenting they had been doing for the past week were now more visible than ever. The lashes from the whip were cleaned as an angry red surrounded the long wounds. "I would like you to leave now." The agents nodded grinning and left giving smug looks back at Phantom. Phantom shook once more as Boss strutted closer letting the whip slowly drag the ground._

* * *

><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Danny whispered as he began shaking more. Dani wrapped her arms around his neck, and he stilled. She started worrying when she didn't hear him breathing, and she pulled back enough to look at him. "Danny, are you okay?"<p>

"No, I'm not," he whispered taking in a deep breath. Dani frowned as he looked down at his lap. He was now sitting on the edge of his bed with his legs hanging over. Dani crawled up on his lap and turned to face him.

"Tell me what's wrong? Please, I hate seeing you like this," Dani pleaded as she held his shoulder. She had tears forming in her eyes, and Danny looked at her sadly remembering when his mother had said something similar. "Please, Danny."

* * *

><p><em>"What happened, Daniel?" she asked more sternly. "Please, I can't stand to see you like this." Danny looked at her and then looked back to his bed.<em>

_"I don't want to talk about it," Danny mumbled. "I really don't want to talk about it." Maddie walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and began rubbing them._

* * *

><p>"They…they were…" Danny tired to find words, but he didn't even know where to begin. Everything was everywhere, and it was hurting all the same. "I don't know how to put it. It's…hard since they…they had done so much…and…it was too much all at once." Dani slowly moved and gave him a light hug avoiding his neck this time afraid he might stop breathing again. He gently hugged her back, and she felt his tears run down her back. She had never seen him cry, and it broke her heart to know that they had managed to break him. Now all he could was put the pieces back together, and he no longer had the ones that helped him. She was all he had left of his previous life, and she wasn't going to let him give up easily.<p>

"It's okay," Dani whispered trying to get him to calm down enough to think. "Please, you can tell me anything that happened. I want to know something that you haven't told to anyone else." She felt Danny tense and a shudder rack his body.

"No, I can't," he whispered as Silent Tears streamed down his face. All he could say was a Broken Record. Dani held his head as he buried it in her neck. "I can't…I don't want to relive it…I just want it to go away."

"Danny, talking about it can help," Dani whispered as she shifted into a more comfortable position. She felt Danny tense and try to move away. She held him tighter refusing to let him leave her side. "Please. You're in pain, and I just want to help."

* * *

><p><em>"I don't care that you have fast healing abilities, I want to help," Maddie growled taking out the ghost cuffs and cuffing his hands together. His eyes widen as he pulled against them trying to get them away. "I'm helping you whether you like it or not."<em>

_"Maddie, take them off," Phantom pleaded as his he tore at them. Maddie grabbed his hands to make him stop._

_"Please, I just want to help," she pleaded looking into his eyes. "You weren't going to let me help, and I knew that. This was the only thing I could think of. Please, stop and let me."_

* * *

><p>"Dani," Danny whispered looking at his cousin. Dani gently placed her hands on his face and kissed his forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into the biggest hug she possibly could as he hugged her just as tight.<p>

"It's okay, Danny," she whispered to him as he broke down. She could feel him shaking and the pain that was in his heart. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Thank you," Danny whispered kissing her cheek. "Thanks for everything."

"What else is family for?" she questioned as a grin split her face. Danny smiled back at her glad that she wasn't pushing it too much. "Wanna watch a movie?" Dani asked looking at his TV on the other side of the room.

"I don't care," Danny smiled getting up and walking over to it. "Pick one." Dani ran over and went though the movies hoping to find one that wouldn't cause her cousin to relive anything.

* * *

><p>Batman walked up the Phantom's room and noticed that his door was down. He peered inside to see Danny and his clone asleep on each other. He smiled gently knowing the past few days had been hard on the young teen. He walked in and turned off the TV. Danny put a protective arm around his clone as she adjusted herself against him. Robin walked up to the door and looked in to see Batman at the computer.<p>

"Think he'll stay?" Robin asked entering the room. Batman turned to see Danny hold his clone closer.

"I believe he'll decide when he is ready," Batman responded walking out of the room. Robin grabbed a camera and took a picture hoping to use it as blackmail when Danny was better.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you idiots," Masters growled turning to the agents. "The public hates you now, and everything has just been set aside because the Justice League sided with Daniel," Masters sneered as he turned into Plasmius. "Give me a reason not to kill you here and now." The agents backed up from the angry half ghost.<p>

"It would be bad if the most hated people on earth magically disappear," O stated as Plasmius got in his face.

"No, I don't think they'll care. If Phantom tells them what really happened, my name will be ruined," Plasmius growled picking them up by their white suits. "Then we are all in trouble because Phantom won't hold back on telling them anything. Everything will fall apart. You shouldn't have let him get away the first time."

"We didn't know he could teleport," K defended. Plasmius threw him into a wall along with O.

"You should have known he would find something that would allow his escape. If he tells the League how we broke him, then we are going to be serious trouble," Plasmius growled.

"You were the one who did it first," O growled tired of having to listen to some ghost. Plasmius lit his hands with energy, and O remembered why they were listening.

"Yes, and you followed, and Phantom fell," Plasmius growled turning away from them. "I took away his support system and somehow he ended up with more. This time I can't do anything without really revealing myself. They probably know about me being half ghost by now since they know about Daniel."

"You really think he would risk that?" O questioned narrowing his eyes. "Wouldn't he be terrified of them saying something about him being what he is?"

"With how they met, I doubt it. He's no longer afraid of screaming my secret knowing I'll do the same, but the people will accept him faster because of his so called hero-ing," Plasmius spat wishing to either destroy the hybrid or get him to work for him. Plasmius changed back into Masters. "I just got a wonderful idea. I could say Phantom had attacked me once, and I never said anything because I wanted my town happy."

* * *

><p>"Wally, what are you doing?" Artemis asked glaring at the speedster.<p>

"I'm going to get that girl back," he promised loading the water balloon up. Suddenly it disappeared, and Phantom appeared.

"She played fair, you just can't play," he smirked landing on the ground. Both heroes looked at him surprised.

"How are you feeling?" Artemis asked slowly walking up to the hybrid. Phantom smiled at her as he changed back into Fenton.

"Been better, but I think I'll manage," Danny answered as Dani threw the balloon at Wally and hitting him in the back.

"Unfair," he muttered glaring at her as he started shivering from the cold. She grinned while the other two laughed at them. Another voice joined in, and Danny stiffened. Canary walked up to him and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you are okay," she smiled. "How about some practice? You can watch them, or maybe you can do some hand-to-hand combat with some of them."

"Are you sure that he's ready?" Artemis asked worriedly knowing how much the halfa had been suffering for the past few weeks. Danny looked at her and smiled.

"I'll be fine," he assured as Dani wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm there, and I'm going to kick someone's butt, I need someone to cheer me on," Dani exclaimed looking up at her cousin. Danny smiled and looked at the small group of people who were a little frightened at Dani's determination.

"Yeah, well, Danny might not be fighting exactly with you guys, but he can watch," Canary explained leading them to the training area. Dani held Danny's hand the entire way there with somewhat of an evil glint in her eye.

"Dani, don't make them look too bad now," Danny whispered causing her to start laughing. Everyone in the room looked at the two hybrids who were just grinning and looking away innocently.

"You guys are insane," Robin grinned back as the rest of the team got ready for the training. Superboy took to lifting weights. Aqualad went to the pool and started laps while Artemis grabbed her bow and started target practice. Kid Flash walked up to Dani.

"Want to do a bit of fighting?" he asked wanting to get revenge. Danny smiled gently.

"Dani, don't embarrass him too badly," he warned walking over to the benches that were sitting at the end of the fighting mat. Dani grinned at Kid Flash and then went completely serious.

"Ready, set," Danny started as Dani gave a small bow. Kid Flash did the same. "Go."

Dani launched backwards as Kid Flash shot forwards. She turned back around and kicked his feet from under him, and he hit the ground faster than you could blink. The computer came on marking an X on Kid Flash.

"Winner, Dani," Danny called smiling. "I told you not to beat him too fast."

"He made it too easy," Dani replied grinned at the hero slowly getting up.

"Lucky shot," Kid Flash mumbled walking away nursing his pride. Canary walked up to them.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" she asked looking at the youngest hybrid. Dani smiled and pointed up at Danny.

"He taught me," she answered as Robin walked up.

"Can I try?" he asked looking at the young girl. Dani looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes," Dani exclaimed hoping for someone more challenging.

"No, that Danny," Robin asked pointing at the older hybrid. Danny flinched slightly, but smiled anyway.

"I guess it won't hurt anything," Danny whispered as Dani sighed and walked off the mat with her head hanging. Canary wanted to stop, but also was curious as to how Danny really fought. Robin got into position and gave a bow as Danny followed, his breathing steadied. He set himself up to a similar stance to Robin's and the two began to circle each other. Robin looking for an opening while Danny was preparing for Robin's attack. Danny shifted slightly letting his right seem open. Robin took the bait kicking at it while Danny flipped in perfect grace over the boy wonder. Robin stumbled forward slightly, but once he caught himself, Danny kicked him back. Robin landed on his front but quickly got back up as Danny took a fighting stance once again.

By this time, they had gotten the attention of everyone in the room. The young heroes studied the hybrid's fighting style, Canary watching surprised at his skill without using powers, and Dani grinning like a mad person. Danny closely watched as Robin set himself back up to attack again. Danny decided that he wanted to attack first. He turned himself around to kick Robin's feet out from under, and Robin jumped up out of the way only to be met with a kick to the chest knocking the wind out of him. Danny had landed with one foot only to strike out with the other. Robin was surprised that he could do that, but then remembered that the hybrid fought mainly in the air. Danny's style was more for aerial battle rather than land. Robin decided to try and use that to his advantage. He quickly planted his feet firmly on the ground and started striking out with his arms only for Danny to block every attack. Robin began to realize that Danny's form and grace allowed him to adapt to fighting on the ground while still using aerial techniques.

"Go, Cousin!" Dani cheered flying up somewhat with her hand raised. It had green light surrounding it and the few that were beside the young hybrid moved discreetly away from her. Danny took a quick look at her and smiled as Robin attacked. He landed a punch to Danny's chest, which caused Danny to go into defense mode. Danny spun around and caught Robin's foot throwing him backwards into a wall quickly. "Whoa, Danny, it's okay," Dani called running up to her cousin. Danny seemed to come out of a trance and looked around worriedly.

"I didn't mean," he whispered looking down and backing away. Robin slowly got up and looked at him surprised. Canary walked up to the hybrid and put a comforting hand on his shoulders while everyone else held surprised looks on their faces from the sudden hostility Danny had shown.

"It's okay, it was a mistake. It's good for him anyway," Canary gently smiled to show that he didn't really do anything wrong. "He wanted to in the first place, he learned his lesson."

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered disappearing in a green flash. Dani reached to grab him, but he was gone.

"You should have just fought me," Dani growled glaring at the boy wonder who was looking around slightly dazed. "Then he wouldn't be beating himself up. This is why he never practiced with people. He never wants to hurt them," Dani shot and disappeared in a similar green light. Canary looked at Robin disappointed while everyone else come out of their stupor.

"I wasn't expecting him to do that," Robin defended knowing Danny had used his ghostly strength. "I thought we were just fighting without powers or special abilities."

"He's still healing. You nailed him in the chest, and you know he's really protective of that area," Aqualad stated walking forward form the small group of heroes. Robin looked down.

"I didn't mean to do that, I was going for his legs, how'd I do that?" Robin asked looking up at Canary.

"You shouldn't have asked him. I wasn't going to have him do anything, but he doesn't like backing down from a fight," Canary explained looking back at the hallway. "I'm going to look for them. Hopefully, he just teleported to his room, you guys continue training. Robin, go to the infirmary and make sure that you're okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in so long, and I feel really bad, but I kept having the TTDP crossover bugging me and then I started college along with my last year in 4H...**

**Danny: This isn't the full chapter, so don't complain about its length. It's longer, but she wanted to at least give you guys something...**

**Me: So no complaining. I had to do this with BH as well. College is taking its toll on me, and I still have ideas, but its getting down and actually putting them into play. I have edited this several times, but I did not look at it again before I posted it. Any mistakes, go ahead and tell me and I will fix them when I put the full chapter up.**

**Danny: Give her credit, she's not dead**

**Me: I almost died, but I'm sure you don't care about that.**

**Danny: They probably care, but they want to see the story as well.**

**Me: Yeah, that's such a good reason...**

**Danny: They also don't want you to die either for others...**

**Me: I'm going to kill you in a minute...**

**Review, and complain about how long it took me to update this story or whatever, but son't complain about the length. I actually have more to this chapter already done, I just felt like tormenting you some more. Any ideas about how you want this story to end would be nice. I don't have anything for the epic battle at the end yet. That's really why it took so long for this story. I don't have any ideas for an end like I do for BH. I know where's that is going, I just need to sit down with some time and type it out. Thanks for your support and I hope I get this into gear. I'm sorry the summer wait...but I had a crap load of work.**


End file.
